Before The Brew
by Mutt N. Feathers
Summary: A prequel to "Mischievously Managed Brewery" and "The Brewmaster's Mystery" about how the Marauders and their female counterparts came up with the idea for MMB and set their plans in motion, all the while trying to stop the coming conflict.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello to anyone who is reading this. This is the Prequel to "Mischievously Managed Brewery" and "The Brewmaster's Mystery", centering around how the breweries get started. I won't have a set updating schedule for this story, because I'm only allowing myself to write it when everything else gets done. The song for the chapter comes from Mumford and Sons. There's going to be LOTS of angst, so I'm warning you ahead. This is unbeta'ed as well, so if you find errors, let me know. I didn't want to trouble my ladies with more on their plates. Thanks again if you're reading. MNF **

**Before the Brew**

**The Prequel to Mischievously Managed Brewery**

**By Mutt N Feathers**

**Chapter 1:**

**Sigh No More**

**June 15, 1977**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Persephone MacPhearson POV:**

The owl dumped the letter in my eggs, and instead of giving it a morsel of my breakfast, I wanted to hex it. Honestly, did my sister have buy a bird with such a temper? I didn't ask it to fly up here with a letter, Phila did. I couldn't imagine what she needed to tell me. I'd be home in three days, couldn't she wait to fill me in on whatever her fiancée, Angus, had said or done when I got there. I didn't need moment by moment accounting. I just wanted to get through the remainder of my exams and get away from here.

Actually, I'd miss school. I needed to get away from Sirius. He was looking at me like that, again; and I was losing my resolve, again. Who knew not having feelings toward someone would be so hard?

Of course, no one would have been able to tell how I felt by looking at my face. I was a proper pureblood daughter and as such, my mother had raised me to keep my emotions to myself. The girls I roomed with; Lily Evans, Sibby Cinnídigh and Eliza Houghton could wheedle it out of me in our room, with a silencing charm firmly in place and a distraction charm around the door, and a sealing charm to keep it closed; but that was the only place. Never would I share something as intimate as my emotions in such a public place as the Great Hall. My face was always held in the state of placid calm befitting my station. My actions were a reflection on my family and lineage; I would not displease my father in such a way.

Breaking the seal on the letter, I internally girded myself for my sister's drivel. Honestly her wedding was only weeks away, what could possibly be so important? I scanned the note, never being happier to see such wonderful words written. I let out a little yelp of happiness and felt a smile tug at my cheeks.

"What's got you so excited, George?" Jamie Potter asked me. He was the only one who got away with calling me George and he only got away with it since he'd been calling me it since we were nine and he discovered the Muggle band, the Beatles. He said I was like George, the quiet and talented one. I liked the compliment, which is why I let him continue with it.

"I do not have to be in Phila's wedding. Angus's cousin, who was going to be paired with me, got Dragon Pox and can't leave his house for a month," I explained.

"You know, for someone who just found out she wasn't going to be in her sister's wedding, you're looking rather happy," Sibby Cinnídigh teased. She revelled in pointing out anytime I let emotions surface. She'd grown up with the same restrictions, although her parents were lax in comparison. Sibby wore her heart on her sleeve like our Divination professor wore scarves; boldly and in deep layers. She also had her engagement set, which gave her freedoms I did not have.

"Of course," I answered. "Being in the wedding isn't any fun at all, especially as one of her maids. Honestly, I'm not a child. This way I can enjoy the party and not have to be waiting on her hand and foot. Nella and Paget get that joy as her Matrons of Honour. Mummy and Daddy can't even complain, because it's Phila who made the decision." I felt somewhat smug. I had avoided something which beleaguered me.

"It's nice to see you smile for a change," Remus said and I closed my eyes and shrugged. He was sitting across from me, in what were our self-assigned seats. Peter across from Eliza, Remus across from me, James across from Sibby and Sirius across from Lily. We rarely changed places, although it happened from time to time. It provided me distance from Sirius, Lily from James.

Looking at Remus, I returned my mask. It was my duty to do so. I had more than schooling on my mind, and everyone knew it. My eighteenth birthday was three months away. Eighteen, at least for me, would be a much more important age than seventeen.

Wizarding law stated that my marriage contract had to be finished before my eighteenth birthday. If I had no contract, my father was under no obligation to provide me with one. Nor did he have to give me a dowry. Additionally, if the contract was not set in time, my reputation would be forever stained. I would appear undesirable to future suitors, although no specific impediment would ever be spoken aloud. The simple fact that my father could not secure a contract before I would complete my schooling would impact the remainder of my life. I would likely never be given the blessing to marry, even if I found a suitable husband on my own. I would spend my years working in the family apothecaries, dying a spinster.

This was also the only opportunity he would have to break a contract created when I was young, which was now deemed unsuitable. It was the reasoning my father gave for not telling any of us who we were to be we'd to until our eighteenth birthday approached. He wanted to ensure he'd made the right match as we had grown up.

A glance to Jamie - he was the only person I couldn't fool - to let him know how I really felt. I knew people didn't understand our relationship, but I'd never felt the need to explain it. He knew how I thought, I knew the same of him. Whatever else might happen in life, Jamie had my back and I had his. I would not give him up for anyone.

It was impossible to make eye contact with Jamie without also doing so with Sirius, since he was staring at me through all of this, practically sitting on top of his best mate to hear what was being said. I swear, in this moment, I could read his thoughts, too. He looked so hopeful, like I'd decide to give in, finally. It wasn't going to happen, he had to know that. I couldn't let it happen. It wasn't fair to him.

The eight of us, all the sixth year Gryffindors, had made a pact not to speak about the impending announcement of my engagement. Remus's comment was the closest anyone had come to mentioning it in a very long while. Sibby and Jamie were the only ones who really understood what it meant to be an Engelsley daughter. Of course, we three had been playmates since we were in nappies. Sibby's family adhered to the proper ways as well, although she'd learned about her engagement at fifteen and subsequently spent the last two years getting to know her fiancé, Fergus Figg. He was a year older, sitting for his NEWT's this year and then moving on to an internship at St. Mungo's in medicinal arithmancy. I didn't understand what it was he'd be doing, but neither did Sibby. She often just let him ramble on about numbers and dosing and whatnot, to make him happy.

I'd asked her what it was like when she was told by her father. She explained she was frightened at first, but it got better with time. Their first few 'dates' were at her home, sitting in the conservatory or garden room and talking. These were chaperoned by her father, then her grandmother - who often dozed while with them - and then finally alone. By the time they returned to Hogwarts for her fifth year, she felt comfortable with him as her beau.

I wouldn't have that luxury, however. Even if father told me this summer, I would have one year to get to know him; if he was a student. I somehow doubted that would be the case. There were few families with sons who would meet his requirements. I was friends with two of them, and neither were having marriages arranged for them; the rest were not people I'd be happy with.

Breakfast time was nearing an end, and my first class today was double potions. It was my best subject; mostly because I'd been brewing since I was a little girl. Mum wanted to teach me her craft, and she did. Professor Slughorn loved how quick I was, and Lily and I had a friendly competition to see who could brew a more perfect potion. We had a practical examination in the first half this morning, a written one in the second.

Internal clocks began going off, and simultaneously we each took a last bite, or swallowed what was left of our beverages, generally making some comment about beginning our day. Eerily, all eight of us stood at the same time. Peter Pettigrew and Eliza weren't taking potions, so they were free until Magical Creatures. They made a cute couple, both of them blushing when they held hands. I still couldn't believe Eliza's parents didn't have a problem with her dating him. Then again, it wasn't Pete's fault his father was deranged.

Remus and Sibby were walking together, discussing something about the Monk's Hood plant and essence. We'd reviewed these last night, either they had it or they didn't, debating in the hallway wasn't going to give them further insight. Jamie had cornered Lily, probably asking her to let him visit over the hols. I knew it wouldn't happen, she was going to Spain with her parents and then coming to stay with Sibby and I. I figured I'd rescue her, and ask Jamie for a favour.

"Jamie, unless you're going to Apparate to Spain, you're not going to see Lily for the first few weeks of our holiday," I said in a mock superior tone. I linked my arm through his, and wedged myself in-between he and Lily. Sirius caught up and casually tossed his arm over her shoulders. They had an odd relationship; I swear he tried to get under her skin just so Jamie seemed like less of a prat. Thus far the desired effect wasn't occurring.

"So, Jamie Potter," I said in the sweetest voice I could muster. "I do not have to be paired up with Angus's snot-faced thirteen year old cousin at Phila's wedding. I do, however, need to have an escort. May I count upon my oldest friend to help me out?"

Three things happened at once. Sirius sort of growled and sped ahead, catching up with Remus and Sibby. Lily suddenly sucked in her breath, and then pursed her lips and Jamie raised his eyebrow and then nodded. As we entered the classroom, Lily hastily walked to the table behind our usual one, and sat down with Sirius, which meant Jamie and I would be partners today.

"Great," he complained as he slumped into the chair and started pulling out his kit. "Sirius is going to be irritating all day. You couldn't have waited until later?" His voice was a whisper, but there was frustration tinting his words.

"No. He'd be waiting for me to ask him," I replied as softly, though without using the inflection.

"You could have asked him. I know you'd prefer to on his arm." I sighed and looked at Jamie, silently pleading with him to understand. I knew he was capable of it, he just seemed to be choosing not to.

"I would, but I can't put us in that situation. He's told me how he feels. I'm not allowed to return those feelings. He needs to get over it. How will he feel when he sees me with my finacé? When it's my wedding you and he are forced to attend?"

"What about your feelings?" If it were anyone else who were asking, I'd refuse to speak to them for the rest of the class. This wasn't anyone, though. This was the person who knew the deepest secrets of my heart and soul. I could prattle off the reasons which had been ingrained in me since childhood, but he'd see right through that. The question nearly brought me to tears, and I curled my lips together, willing my emotions away. I'd always been such a failure in this particular aspect of pureblood heritage. As hard as I might try, I could not quash them entirely. I refused to fail further by actually revealing to just anyone how much I was hurting. Jamie was anyone, though. I wouldn't debase all we'd shared by telling him anything less than the truth.

"I can't imagine ever being able to get him out of my heart," I confessed. "He needs to remain only in the small part he already occupies. If I give him much more, then I shall never truly love my husband." I didn't look Jamie in the eyes as I said this. Instead he wrapped his arm over my shoulders and gave it a squeeze. The table behind us rattled, the cauldrons, weights and scales shifting and tinkling on the wooden surface. Sirius swore, and I was sure he'd kicked the table. My heart broke when I heard Lily sniffle. I hoped it wasn't that she was crying.

BTB BTB BTB BTB

"Lily, I swear, I am not interested in Jamie," I said for the tenth time, rather emphatically. "It would be like dating my brother! Anyway, I thought you weren't interested." Sibby, Eliza and I had noted the change in her attitude a few weeks ago, although she refused to see it. I suspected she was frightened to admit her feelings.

"I'm not...really...mostly," she said with irritation. "Why didn't you just ask Sirius? Why did it have to be James?" I took her hands and sat down on my bed with her.

"Because even if we spend all night dancing, Jamie will never have 'those' feelings toward me. We don't remember ever not being friends. His mum took care of me from the time I was a baby; I know I've explained this to you."

"You have," she said in defeat. "You just sounded so sweet and flirty when you asked him that I thought -"

"You thought I was really flirting with him?" That was a repulsive thought. My stomach actually rolled at the idea of flirting with Jamie. Lily nodded.

"Okay, for the last time, I sincerely hope, Jamie and I are just friends. We will always be just friends. I have pictures of us sharing a crib when we were infants, and making mud pies when we were toddlers, and flying together on our practice brooms when we were little kids and so on. He has always been in my life, just like if I'd had a real brother instead of **all** my irritating sisters. Believe me, snogging Jamie will NEVER be in the cards." I stressed the word, hoping she'd hear me.

"I'm sorry," Lily sighed and leaned in to hug me. "My heart got in the way of my head."

"Ha," I sort of yelled out while releasing the hug. "I was right, you do feel something toward him!" Eliza and Sibby got up off their beds and started to dance around with each other while I smiled. Lily hung her head down, her hair curtaining her face.

"Yes, I confess, he's grown on me," she quietly added. The other two stopped dancing and came over.

"Fungus can grow on you too," Sibby added as she plopped down on the bed behind Lily. Sometimes her sense of humour and her vast Herbology knowledge made for strange jokes. This was one of those times. Eliza laid down on the other side, her feet on my pillow. Yuck!

"No, he's not a fungus," Lily stated with a snigger. "I just have spent so much time pushing him away, I don't know how to pull him in. What if he's not interested anymore?"

I snorted in response. When I realised what I had done, my hand covered my mouth and nose. What a horribly undignified sound. True to form, Sibby had to point it out.

"I knew there was a witch under that polished veneer! You know, keeping everything bottled up like that is only going to make you blow someday," she taunted.

"Sib, I have no idea what you're talking about." I attempted to return to aloof, but it didn't sound convincing.

"Yes, you do," she retorted. "The last time you let your emotions loose, you ended up on a blanket in the Potter's back yard curled up with Sirius for hours while you were crying."

"My grandmother had just died." She was making me irritated.

"You confessed you had feelings for him."

"Of course I have feelings for him, we've known each other since we were three."

"I've known him that long too, and I don't have feelings for him."

"That's because you have a fiancé!" I yelled. "We are not allowed to speak of love to someone other than the man who is picked for us!" The three of them sat there, stunned into silence. I was mortified at what I had just said. It wasn't something anyone besides Jamie was supposed to know.

"You love him?" Lily asked ever so quietly.

"I can't," I replied closing my eyes. "I will belong to my husband; heart, mind, body and soul. Love is a gift I am not at liberty to share." My voice broke and tears gathered along my lashes. We were all silent, and I wished the floorboards would open and I could escape. I'd even be willing to fly out of here, but my broom was locked up at the pitch. "Can we please not discuss this?"

"Sure, Seph," Lily replied. "But, you know Sibby is right. You have to talk about this sometime. You need to get it all off your chest."

"Sometime. Maybe when we're all together this summer. Now, however, we need to plan how you're going to tell James you fancy him." I looked from Eliza to Sibby and then back to Lily. She dropped her head again, hiding her face.

Quiet little Eliza lifted her head up and looked at Lily. "I have an idea."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: There seems to be some confusion regarding this story. Let me state this as clearly as I can: this is a prequel to Mischievously Managed Brewery. If you haven't read MMB you're not going to understand what is happening in this story. I've done no exposition about characters and just jumped into it. Please, take the time to go back and read MMB. Okay, glad I got that little bit done. The song for the chapter is by Colbie Callat, and it took me a while to find a suitable song for Sirius' feelings. I know most people portray him as a man-whore goof-off, but he's vastly different in this story. He enjoys life, but he's deeply in love with Seph and knows the war is closer than anyone would like to believe. There is no doubt in his mind that he will need to fight Voldemort, the Death Eaters and probably his own family in the very near future. Anyway, without further ado, here is chapter 2. I hope to have chapter 3 up in about a week and a half. MNF **

**Chapter 2:**

**What If**

**July 12, 1977**

**Sirius POV:**

"James, this is a stupid idea. She wouldn't even speak at the wedding."

"Padfoot, that's not even close to true. She spoke more at the reception than she has in a long time. Sibby says she talks to the girls, but ..." he shook his head. I knew what he was thinking. In the last year we'd watched the girl who we'd known for forever slip away, replaced by a perfectly crafted wife in her body. It bothered both of us how the girl who could keep up with us as we climbed trees and swam in the ocean-against the tide, all day, every day when they were on Jersey-was turning into a quiet shell of herself.

"Yeah, she spoke to you, and Sibby and Fergus, Eliza," I sadly reminded him. "Hell, she even talked to Regulus and Cissy. She made conversation with all of you, but she ignored me." Every time her eyes would glance past me, moving on to look at someone else, I felt like she was punching me in the gut. I wish she'd stop attempting to be honourable. I'd rather have her the real Seph for another year, than watch her slip away, never having lived properly.

"You didn't see her face when you'd sulk away to the bar," Prongs countered. "Or how she struggled not to go and ask you to dance with her, to hold her. Honestly, if it were me, I'd go to her father and beg for her hand. You're rich, you're from one of the oldest families"

"Who have disowned me," I interjected.

"True, but you are still a Black. You know my parents will vouch for you, even if yours won't. You can go to work as an Astronomer somewhere, have a respectable career and get a house, do whatever it takes to make a worthy home for her." I grumbled at that idea. I'd never intended to be respectable. "Honestly, Sirius, if you care about her as much as you say you do, you need to at least speak with Mister MacPhearson." He sounded angry.

"I'll think about it, okay?" I replied to simply get him to shut up. One thing about James which irritated me was how he believed in happy endings. He thought everyone fell in love and got to spend their lives in blissful, happy homes. It didn't help anything when Lily told him she was looking forward to seeing him once she returned from Spain, and then quickly kissed him before departing the train in London. Happy endings were something storybooks contained, not real life. I'd seen enough in my seventeen years to know it wasn't true. I kicked the stones of the gravel path again.

"Why the hell are we walking up? Why didn't we just Apparate to the front hall like usual?" We had only gone as far as the path magically, the rest of the way we were walking up to Seph's family house.

"Because, unlike most times we are coming here, we haven't been invited. It's rude just to Apparate into someone's foyer. Didn't my Mum teach you any manners?" Prongs hit me in the back of the head for good measure, not hard, but enough to 'knock some sense into me' as Mr. Potter always says.

"Didn't know you were such a stickler for etiquette."

"I'm not, really, but as nice as Mrs. MacPhearson is, would you want to surprise her fresh out of the bath?" I laughed at Prongs statement and shook my head. "At least this way, there's a little warning."

"Fine, you are the epitome of a gentlemen," I said in the haughty tone my parents usually employed. "I bow humbly in your presence." I stopped and bent forward. James then mumbled something and jumped on my back. We fell to the ground and began a good mock fight, yelling, rolling in the grass, attempting to punch one another. It wasn't until we heard someone yelling our names did we stop.

"What are you idiots doing?" Seph yelled at us, sounding angry. While I was happy to hear emotion from her, anger wouldn't have been my first pick. "Why in Mab's good name are you rolling around on my front walk?" Seph put her hand on her hip and was tapping her foot like McGonagall. She looked utterly amazing in these tiny tan shorts and a red gathered top which fell just short of the tops of her shorts, teasing me with the creamy white flesh it showed.

"We were, er, surprising you?" I stammered, getting up off James and standing up. I straightened my clothes and realised they were now grass stained and wrinkled. So much for impressing her.

"Oh, I'm surprised," she replied in a snarky tone we hadn't heard in a year. "Aren't there enough gardens at Jamie's place for you two to muck about in?"

"We were in the neighbourhood. We thought we'd drop by," James said, he too getting up and shaking himself off.

"You just happened to be in Oxfordshire?" The Potter's house wasn't anywhere near Oxford. Their estate was in Wales. I couldn't wait to hear how Prongs would explain this.

"That, my dear friend, is quite a story. We have discovered a most wonderful thing and we wanted to share it with you."

He was laying it on thick. Seph would never go for this. She was too responsible now; I missed the reckless imp she used to be. That was a girl who would have loved me back, or at least admitted she wanted to. I could barely look at her eyes without want and longing gripping me in its vice.

Seph suddenly did something neither of us expected. She broke out in a run, closed the fifteen or so feet between us, and flung her body into us, one arm across each of our chests. Because of her momentum, she took us both down. She was laying between us, laughing her fool head off. The skin of my chest was burning where her arm was, but I loved it. I wished I could have this pain seared onto my body permanently. Her laughter was beautiful as well. She had started using this annoying tittering instead of her hearty laugh when in public; right now she was laughing like before. I wanted to yell at her parents over what they'd done to her. They'd gutted this sharp-witted, vibrant, beautiful and brilliant girl to create another thoroughly bland woman. I'd rescue her, if she would just let me. Without truly thinking about it, my far arm wrapped around her waist, and I shifted my body so I was closer to her. I noticed James had put his hand on her head in his 'big-brother-mood' he often employed with her and the other girls.

"I am so happy to see you two," she confessed. "It has been utterly boring around here!"

"I would think things would still be hectic because of your sister's wedding last week?" Prongs suggested and Seph moved to a sitting position, tucking her legs under her and moving out of my reach, leaning down to rest her arms on James' legs. As quickly as it had occurred, my Seph slipped away, again.

"Ah, you'd think that, Jamie," she answered. "But, the day after the wedding, Daddy was called away on an emergency mission and my sisters went back to their homes. Phila and Angus left on their three month cruise, so Mummy decided she needed a spell in her apartment in Bath to relax at the spa. I've been here with Villy as my only company."

"You've been left alone in a house with an ancient house elf?" I asked, not imagining how strange it would be. Villy was, well, nuts and really, really old.

"Alone with the decrepit, delirious and borderline narcoleptic house elf. Thank Merlin your Mum taught me how to cook when we were kids! I would have starved otherwise." Mrs. Potter had taught all of us how to cook when we were in our second year. She said we should be prepared to live without house elves. I couldn't imagine then any of us would be without them.

"Speaking of food," James said, "why don't we take you out to lunch. We can tell you our brilliant discovery"

"And, our equally brilliant plan for mischief making!" I added, seeing how Prongs would down play the wonder of our discovery.

"Are you planning to make mischief on me?" she asked and my eyes grew wide at her comment. She rarely left the door open this way.

"My dear Gwenny, I will make mischief on you, in you, with you. Just name the time and place," I quickly responded, using my nickname for her. She pursed her lips and raised up her right eyebrow and attempted to stare me down.

"Phinney, dearest," she replied with my detested nickname. She was the only one who got away with it anymore and even then I didn't like it. "You wouldn't know what to do with me if you had me."

"How little you know of my skills, darling." I lunged and tackled her, laying her back into the grass, my body over hers.

It felt like heaven, lying there, pressed up against her. Seph didn't take her eyes off me, her mask was gone. This was the girl I'd fallen in love with when we'd gone to Winter Ball together in January. Not wanting to waste the moment, I leaned down and gently kissed her lips. They were so soft, and tasted like vanilla. I pulled back, and she was still staring, although this time it wasn't directed at my eyes but rather at my lips. Her breathing was laboured, and she looked almost as if she wasn't sure what to do. I watched her carefully. Her lips began to move.

"Lunch. Sounds like a good idea," she said plainly. "A hand up, please?" I stood and offered the assistance she'd asked for. As soon as she was to her feet, she pulled her hand away and turned for the house. "Let me get my bag, I'll be right out." I watched her until she disappeared into her home, appreciating how the tiny shorts she was wearing accentuated her bum and made her legs seem so long.

"What the hell was that?" Prongs asked, hitting me on the head again. I was seriously going to ask the Potters to stop that.

"I took my moment when it presented itself."

"By tackling her? More like you created a moment. She's going to pull away from you again; mark my words."

"How do you know? Maybe I broke through to her." I snapped at him, mostly because I knew he was right. If there was one thing my Gwenny didn't like, it was to be pressured into doing anything. He looked at me skeptically.

"Prongs, I had to take the chance," I told him. "She's just letting her parents rule her every move. She's so much better than that."

"Come on, man, you know why she's like this. She's been told it's her duty for most of her life," he reminded me. "The pressure she's under, its bound to be killing her inside. Since she was a kid her parents didn't let her dream about what career she'd have; they told her to consider how best to serve her family. Even if she wanted to be free I'm not sure she would know how."

"She used to dream," I reminded him. "She wanted to go and see the world; she wanted to study all kinds of magic. She wanted to fall in love and have a ton of children. She wanted to live close to Sibby and Eliza and Lily and their families. She wanted her own dragon to fly across the ocean on. She wanted to see the Pacific ocean and learn to hula. She wants to learn how to drive a Muggle car and see one of their movies." I remembered all the things she'd ever told me she used to dream about. "Mostly though, she just wanted to be someone's princess." James looked at me strangely.

"How did you remember all that stuff? I remember her telling us about the Pacific ocean, and we'd agreed we'd go when we left Hogwarts, before we settled down. But the rest of it, honestly how long have you been in love with her?" I shrugged. If I was honest, I'd say I don't remember not feeling something strong for my Gwenny. I wasn't quite ready to be honest about it.

BTB BTB BTB BTB BTB

"What did I tell you?" James asked as we watched her take her first sip of Muggle beer.

"That's...wow is that good. It's got so much more flavour than Butterbeer," Gwenny said with the happiest grin on her face. She took another long drink of it, smiling again. We were both sitting opposite of her, so we could enjoy the look on her face when we introduced her to all we'd discovered in Oxford this week.

"Okay, that was a Bitter, from what we learned this week, it's like 'normal' beer in Britain," Prongs explained to her and she nodded.

I shoved my glass toward her. "This is a Stout, I think you'll like it, given your love of dark chocolate." I watched as she lifted it to her mouth, the thick, foamy head collecting along her upper lip. She closed her eyes while swallowing, and when she opened them they were wide and dancing with excitement. She took another long pull, drinking at least a third of my beer.

"That is so good! Can I just take this from you?" She looked like the mischievous girl we'd grown up with in that second and there was no way I'd deny her anything which made her so happy.

"Take it, Persephone," I said, knowing she'd frown at her given name. "If it can make you smile, I'll buy you a barrel full."

"Phinney, you're so silly today," she said rolling her eyes, but still smiling.

"Okay, okay, there's one last one which will go well with what we ordered for lunch," Prongs told her, pushing the beer toward her. "It's a lager. It's different from the others you've had today." Gwenny took a sip and immediately curled her nose up. She swallowed it down with effort, her beautiful face wrinkled in distaste.

"Yuck, that was just astringent tasting. It's almost as bad as Skele-Grow," she told us. The look on her face was priceless, and against my desires, I laughed at her. The only thing which made me feel better about it was my best mate laughing too. She grabbed the Stout and took another long sip.

"I don't like the lager either," I confessed, reaching for the Bitter. Thankfully James enjoyed the Lager, so we left it to him. Seph took another long drink, and then licked the foam from her lip. The action had a desirable, yet somewhat unwelcome, result which forced me to shift things around in my jeans. James must have figured out what was happening, as he hit my thigh with his hand. At least it wasn't my head again.

"Well, I can see the attraction," Seph admitted. "But, don't you think attempting to brew this in the dorm is a touch barmy?" I knew she'd have issues with our brilliant plan.

"Seph, we can put the still in the back of the room and move the beds around," James explained. "Plus, with magic, we can speed the process up."

"Oh, that might not be the best idea. You told me it uses yeast," she said with skepticism dripping in her voice. Prongs nodded in response.

"Remember when you attempted to use magic to make the bread dough rise faster when your Mum was teaching us how to cook?" I suddenly remembered the day. It was not one of my best moments. Seph smiled, waiting for him to remember. His face went beet red and he just looked at her with wide eyes.

"You promised to never speak of that again," he said sternly. Seph, acting so much more like herself struggled to keep from laughing. "Persephone Gwendolyn MacPhearson, I know where you're headed with this. Don't say it."

"Fine," she said nearly laughing. "But, I will bet you ten Galleons you can't speed up the yeast part. Oh, and I am not helping you scour the room when this one blows up."

"I'll take your bet," Prongs said before spitting on his hand and reaching across the table to her. Seph just looked at his hand and curled her nose up at it.

"I would spit-swear when we were children, I'm not doing it now. We've got our bet. Oh, and so things are even and fair, I'll ask Remus to tell me if things go awry. This one," she said nodding toward me, "is far too likely to lie for you."

"Me?" I replied to her surprised. "I would never lie to you, you have to know that."

"About most things, no you won't. About Jamie, you'll do just about anything to keep his arse in the clear. I sometimes wonder if you buff it for him? You're back there protecting things so carefully after all." There was a glint in her eye which surprised and delighted me. I just rose my eyebrows and stared at her, she gave as well as she took. I wasn't sure where she'd take this.

Our staring contest was interrupted by the arrival of our lunch.

"What sort of pie is this?" My Gwenny asked looking at the large, round, steaming pie in front of us.

"It's a Pizz-za pie. It's got cheese and tomato sauce and something called pepper-tony or something like that," I explained and she looked at me strangely.

"Pizz-za? Like rhyming with wizz-a?" She asked, somewhat disgusted by the meal.

"Yeah," Prongs said, pulling a slice off and putting it on a plate and handing it to her. She held it up to her nose and sniffed. "Come on, give it a try. We ate two of these last night in the hotel room."

"The two of you ate two entire Pizz-za thingys?"

"Yes, Gwenny, it's that good," I told her taking a big bite.

"Okay, if its gross like some of the other Muggle foods you've tricked me into trying over the years, then I'm not speaking to either of you for the rest of the summer."

"Come now, Gwenny," James tried with her. "What was the last gross Muggle food we forced you to try?"

"That Haggis stuff last summer when we went to the Scottish festival was rather horrid. Honestly, who thinks putting oatmeal in a stomach and then boiling it is a good idea?" she replied. Okay that was disgusting. Neither James nor I could even finish a second bite.

"Fine, I admit that was bad," I acquiesced. "This is excellent."

"I swear you two, if this is inedible"

"Just take a bite," I coaxed her. "Do you really think I'd make you eat something bad, knowing how awful the last few weeks were for you?" I said seriously, and looked at her with an equal intensity. She didn't need to tell me that watching the last of her sisters get married, knowing hers was next to someone she didn't even know wasn't destroying her inside. If there was any doubt in the truth of my statement, it was gone when I saw the vulnerability in her eyes right now.

Slowly Seph lifted the slice to her mouth, tested it to make sure it wasn't too hot and then bit down. She closed her eyes, again. I wasn't sure why she did this when she tasted something new, but she always had. Then again, Seph tasted things in food neither Prongs or I noticed until she said something about it. She opened her eyes and smiled and then swallowed.

"Okay, this is better than the beer! Why don't we have pizz-za in the Wizarding world?" I shrugged and Prongs was too busy stuffing a second slice into his mouth.

We were quiet while we ate, every once in a while Seph making a comment on an herb she thought she tasted, or the unique sharpness to the cheese. We'd devoured the first one so quickly we ordered a second. Halfway through it, another three beers and about a half-dozen subtle cleansing charms on our hands and faces, we were slowing down.

"James, Sirius, I've been looking everywhere for you," a voice called and we both looked up to find Mr. Potter walking briskly toward our table. "I need you to come with me. I must go to the MacPhearson's presently."

"Er, Mr. Potter, there isn't anyone at home," Seph said, and he turned and realised she was sitting with us.

"Oh, I'm sorry Persephone, dear. I didn't figure these two would bring you to such a, eh, lowbrow establishment," he said and I wanted to disagree with him, but my Gwenny handled him like a champ.

"Mr. Potter, I'm still the little girl who made mud pies in your backyard and went swimming in my undergarments in your pond. I'm having a delightful time with them. I much prefer this atmosphere to the one at my sister's wedding."

"Well, yes then. Boys, get the bill and meet us outside. I have some rather...intense news I must share with Persephone," he said. James and I nodded and we all stood. Mr. Potter put his arm around Seph's shoulders and was quickly moving her away from the table and out the door.

"Padfoot, go," Prongs suggested. "Dad looks worried. Whatever it is, its probably not good news. I've got the cheque." He didn't need to tell me twice. I caught up with them just as they were walking out the door.

"Please, Mr. Potter, tell me what's going on," Seph pleaded and he looked at her with the saddest look on his face.

"Perhaps this is better said with your mother with you?" he suggested but she shook her head.

"She's in Bath enjoying the spa. Daddy's away for work and my sisters have all gone to their homes except Phila and she's on her honeymoon. Tell me what's happening, please."

"Can I at least Apparate you to your house to have this conversation? We shouldn't be talking in a Muggle parking lot." Seph gave one curt nod and he wrapped his arm over her shoulders. "Boys, meet us in the parlour at the MacPhearson place."

He was gone, and James and I followed. She was already seated, he was standing, shoving his hands in his pockets in a move Prongs must have learned from him. I didn't like it, Prongs only did it when things were bad. I hoped against hope this wasn't about her marriage. I sat down on one side of her, James in the chair across from our girl. She reached for my hand and held onto it with strength I didn't know she had.

"Seph, dear, do you know where your father was this past week?" Mr. Potter enquired.

"He's away working through a dispute between some Vampires and Wizards."

"That's right. Seph, there was an accident. I'm sorry to tell you your father fell down a rocky mountainside."

"How is he? Can you take me to him?" Her fingers squeezed mine even tighter.

"Seph, it was a very high, steep mountain. I'm so sorry, but his wounds were fatal. As his attorney, I was contacted as soon as his death registered at the Ministry."

I don't know how much Seph heard after the word fatal, as she collapsed against me and began weeping. I pulled her closer and held her as her entire body shook with sadness. I watched James and Mr. Potter have a quiet conversation before the elder Potter left, and James came to sit with us.

"Mum will be here soon," Prongs said as he started to rub circles into Seph's back. "Dad's going to see Mrs. MacPhearson." I nodded and we were quiet, just helping hold our girl together. I couldn't think of anyone who's death would have hit her harder.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: The beauty of insomnia means you can stay up and work late. The song for the chapter is by John Mayer. Please remember if you want a response to your review, you need to have your account set up to receive Personal Messages (or PM). I can't answer your questions if there is no where to send the answer to. Also, this story is a prequel for MMB and TBM, but I am not rehashing information which was part of MMB. If you're confused by things, go back and read MMB, especially the first half. Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing, MNF**

**Chapter 3:**

**Daughters**

**July 12, 1977**

**Near Midnight**

**James POV:**

I climbed the stairs and turned to go to Seph's room. I was glad to leave the confusion of the downstairs and escape to the absolute silence of the upmost floor. I suspected Sirius had put a charm on the small second floor area, making it so no one could hear our friend's anguished crying nor could she hear the chaos downstairs.

Seph had the whole floor to herself now that Phila had married and moved out. That would prove important over the next few days. I wouldn't leave her alone to deal with her father's death, I doubted Sirius would either. Taking a minute to settle my mind before I spoke with my George, I leaned against the wall and looked out the loo window to the huge tree shading the window.

When we were children we'd play up here, taking turns climbing out the window by standing on the toilet and pulling ourselves up and out onto the branches of the tree next to the house. Then we'd all just sit there, each on our own branch, except for Peter who sat with Sirius or me as he was convinced he'd fall otherwise. It was our own little world, no parents and no rules to follow. We were outlaws in those days, eating Sugar Quills when our parents banned them because they were making us hyper or having our first taste of Butterbeer at nine, when Sibby had stollen some from her house and brought it along. We were separated from everything, never realising what lay just beyond our hiding place and the juvenile secrets we'd share in George's bedroom.

We had no idea what awaited us when we reached adulthood. No inkling that Voldemort was getting stronger and gaining followers, even among our parents, and would be in the position to destroy our country in less than a decade. It was before Pete's dad went into the deep end and his family was shunned from Wizarding Society. It was even before we had to worry about engagements and arrangements for our futures. We were just a group of rule-breakers: Sirius, Eliza, Sibby, George and me.

Looking at the tree again, I realised the branches had now grown and shifted, and we couldn't climb out into them anymore. It felt like everything else: changed, replaced, overruled or overturned. I didn't like the feeling at all.

Pushing off the wall, I went into the only occupied room on the floor. Seph's room had always made me laugh, mostly due to the odd palette of colours she used. One wall, the one with the door, was half red and half gold, staking her claim as a proud Gryffindor. Her sisters had been sorted into Ravenclaw or Slytherin, the latter being the house of her father. Only George was in her mother's house, and she was quite proud of it. Pictures of the eight of us in the Common Room as well as ones of Sirius, Remus, Sibby and me with the Quidditch team. George was good enough to be on the house team, but her father had told her young ladies didn't play sports, lest they become too muscular and unattractive. There was also a Gryffindor banner, one of my old sweaters from my uniform, and other mementos from school.

The next wall, which housed her bed was painted with a forest scene. The head board was painted to match, so it was one large, seamless mural. The third wall had her closet, with a four panelled door. On each one of the skinny doors, she had a poster of one of the Beatles. Their song titles were then written in bright colours around the closet.

The last wall, which held the window, as well as the ceiling were painted black. Seph had then drawn different constellations on the dark surfaces, and her mother charmed it so the stars would twinkle at night. For someone who was so very quiet around others, when she was allowed to, she had a truly unique and inspiring spirit.

I pulled the chair from her desk out and sat down looking at Sirius holding George while she slept. "How's she doing?" I asked in a near whisper, as not to awaken her.

"She only cried herself out about twenty minutes ago," Sirius explained, his hand still gently stroking her hair and then down her back. He was sitting up, her pillows behind his head and back, while she had curled herself into him, her head on his chest as she slept.

"You want me to take her for a while?"

"Naw, I've got her." His answer didn't surprise me. "I don't plan on leaving at all for the next few days."

"I already told Dad I'd be staying, too," I explained. "Sibby and her mum are downstairs, sending out owls and making fire calls to all the families. Eliza is on their way. She was going to Remus' so she could tell him and use his fellypone or whatever they're called to call the number Lily gave her for their house in Spain. Lily was supposed to come home on Tuesday, but Mr. Lupin is offering to come down and Apparate her back early, so she can be here for Seph."

"I bet that makes you happy. Perhaps a little snogging session can be arranged? The house if full of closets." He did that waggle thing with his eyebrows which I could never figure out how to do. Honestly, it's hard work to make your eyebrows move independently from each other.

"Git. She's going to be here to take care of Seph, not me."

"I don't know? You play your cards right, you might get a nice embrace out of this." I flipped him the bird and he just chuckled.

"Is that what you're hoping for with George?"

I had to ask. He's always made his feelings known regarding George. If he was going to use her emotional vulnerability to make some headway with her I would put a stop to it.

"Now who's the git?" he replied, looking upset I'd even ask such a thing. "She's heartbroken, alright. You know how close she was to her father. She's feeling lost. If she wants to have me hold her and tell her everything will be okay, than that's just what I'm going to do."

"You sure that's a good idea...for you? I can do that as well, and I won't get my heart broken when I find out who her engagement is set to. You're setting yourself up for a potential disaster, mate. Are you sure that's what you want, what you want to do to yourself?"

"I don't care," he told me, his face as serious as I'd ever seen. "She needs me, and I'm going to be here for her until I can't anymore. I love her, James. She's my Gwenny. If this is all the time we get together, then so be it." I nodded, impressed by his maturity in this situation and his devotion to her. I knew in my heart I'd do no less for Lily.

BTB BTB BTB BTB BTB

The day of the burial was quickly upon us. Sirius, Eliza, Sibby and her fiancé, Fergus, and I had stayed from the day Mr. MacPhearson died until today. In theory we were headed home tonight, but I doubted we really would be. Someone needed to stay and help Seph with thank you notes and going through her father's office as she was going to be tasked with the project on her own.

Mrs. MacPhearson was seated in a chair near the centre of the room, receiving words of consolation as fellow witches and wizards came through for the buffet. She'd nod her head in a rote motion as she was spoken to, but I doubted she was registering any of it. Mum had been her constant companion for these last days. She and Elizabeth were second cousins on the Engelsley side. _Family pulls together in time of tragedy_ Mum had reminded me. Mum also told me that between Mrs. MacP's grief and the sedation from the healer, she was barely aware of her surroundings. When people left today, Mum was taking Elizabeth back to Bath, where she would enter the sanitarium so she could be treated for the severe depression which she had sunk into. My Mum would stay until she was comfortable.

I saw each of Seph's sisters, standing in various places with their husbands. None of Robert MacPhearson's five grandchildren had made the trip, and all six older daughters would be leaving shortly after their mother to return to their respective homes, or for Phila and Angus, back to their honeymoon. Sibby and Eliza were furious they'd leave Seph to deal with everything. Sirius and I weren't surprised at all; they'd always been rather self-centred. Phila had wanted to remain, but Angus reminded her their trip had been pre-paid and they shouldn't miss more than they absolutely had to. Dora had promised to go back and forth, although it would be difficult, as she and Archie were currently living in his native India.

My eyes fell on Seph, her arm looped through Sirius' crooked one, his hand on hers. She was so sad and overwhelmed and holding onto him to simply get through the day. Lily had whipped up a potion to settle her emotions and give her enough strength. We all expected her to fall into a deep slumber as soon as she could.

I had to give Sirius credit, he was taking wonderful care of her. When she appeared to be getting lost in her grief, he'd whisper something to her to make her smile, or look up at him in deep gratitude. I didn't know if I'd have the courage to be so close to her, knowing she could be taken away in a few short months.

Eliza and Sibby were watching the room, particularly interested in the 'over one-hundred' bunch of women in the corner. These little old women had their heads together, looking at the pair and then whispering. Sirius and I had a small wager on how long it took for the gossip section of _The Daily Prophet_ to be announcing their engagement being set.

Lily, Remus and Peter were not with us, although they'd been in and out this week. Given the nature of the crowd here, it was safer for all of them to stay away. Pureblood Wizarding society is quite the tight-knit group, a Muggle, a werewolf and someone whose father had been shunned wouldn't be welcome or safe here. It was bizarre to see suspected Death Eaters standing alongside Aurors and other Ministry officials and the Minister herself. This is how the social aspect of the upper echelons of Wizarding society worked; nothing was mentioned about the political world when in inappropriate settings. Dad and I had discussed how stupid it all was. If it wasn't for his needing to care for Seph and her mum, he would be more compelled to be fulfilling his duties as an officer of the Ministry and the Crown.

Dad came over and whispered something in Sirius' ear. Sirius nodded and then walked the few steps over to me.

"Mate, keep an eye on her for a minute, will you? I've gotta take care of something," he said while gently lifting her arm from his. He kissed her fingertips as she placed her hand onto my arm. He then turned his eyes to her. "I'll be back soon. Stay with Prongs, okay? I don't like how your sisters were with you this morning. He won't let them taunt you again." Seph nodded and watched him leave. I didn't realise the rest of our friends had moved to stand next to me.

"Seph, what happened this morning?" Eliza asked in her quiet, childlike voice.

"It was nothing," she replied. Eliza gave her the 'look' and George relented in telling her the story.

"They were just teasing that my betrothal contract doesn't seem to be among Daddy's important papers. They were joking that Daddy didn't see it as important, and I'd die an old maid. It was stupid, but I've always been teased about things like this, because I'm the youngest. Phila spoke up in my defence, and Sirius arrived and yelled at them all." She blushed as she told the end of the story.

"What else happened?" Sibby enquired, always being the biggest gossip of the bunch.

"Nothing really," Seph said coyly. "Just...Phila took me into her room, so we'd be alone and she asked if I'd like to marry Sirius. I told her it would be more than acceptable to me."

"Ooh, I knew it," Sibby said, grabbing Eliza's hand. "You do like him. Anything else said?"

"Angus overheard our conversation and said he'd approach Mum, after an acceptable time of grief, to see if it could be arranged." Seph was blushing even deeper now, and it reminded me of my cousin Molly Prewett and how she'd get red enough to clash with her hair.

Sibby and Eliza both hugged Seph, and it was the first time since we were in the pizza place in Oxford that I'd seen her honestly smile, well at least when Sirius wasn't with her. As much as I didn't want to admit it, they were good for each other. I gave her hand a squeeze and Fergus kissed her cheek.

"Did you say anything to Sirius yet?" Fergus asked.

"No, and I don't want any of you saying anything either. He wants it **so** badly, and if I'm honest I do too; however I can't be sure a contract doesn't exist..." Seph stopped speaking and her forehead scrunched as if she was in deep thought. I followed her sightline and saw what was distracting her. "Shite, that can't be good. James, keep a watch and come over if needed."

Before I could say anything, George was gone, walking over toward Sirius who was speaking with the rest of his family. I moved a few steps closer, but I couldn't hear what was being said. I had to give credit to my George, for it was definitely due. She had walked over to the Blacks, greeted them formally, she dipping into a slight curtsey with her head down in deference. It was exactly as we'd been taught as children. She then slid her hand around Sirius' arm and took hold of his hand. Within no more than a minute, she'd diffused the tension between parents and son, and even had Orion Black smiling at her. That man never smiled, more cantankerous than an Acromantula in winter. They quintet spoke for another five minutes before she walked the Blacks over to see her mother while Sirius and George returned to us.

"What happened over there, George?" I asked.

"Nothing really," she replied. Eliza gave her the look again and she huffed before answering. "They were just giving Sirius a hard time, so I let them know how invaluable he'd been for Mum and I this week. I think they were surprised to hear of him embracing the rituals and assisting my family so much."

"Don't let her fool you, she had my Father charmed, and Reg was speechless. We were even invited for lunch one day soon," Sirius added. "Gwenny, you're quite the diplomat." She'd been smiling until the final word. Her face turned a pasty blueish white and she looked away. "Oh, Merlin, Gwenny, I'm so sorry," Sirius fervently apologised. "The words slipped out without my thinking and -"

"Sirius, it's fine. You've been the only one to mention the "d" word all day. Everyone else used some stupid euphemisms when it came to Daddy's work. He was a diplomat, a rather talented and respected one. I don't want to forget that, okay?"

"Yeah, and thanks," Sirius replied. I was sure he was beating himself up on the inside because of the slip.

"I've had enough of being in here," Seph said. "My sisters can handle things for a while. Let's go take a walk on the path out to the South field." We didn't really have time to answer, as she was already headed out the door to the garden.

BTB BTB BTB BTB BTB

"I really don't want to believe any of this," Seph quietly said as she sat at her father's desk. "All of them, all my sisters marriages weren't created because he loved us and wanted the best for us. He sold them to the highest bidder. My father used our betrothals to cover his debts and to put funds that he had stolen from my Mum's shops. He told us we were his little princesses and he was going to make sure we'd always be treated that way. He didn't ... He whored them out for gold," she murmured as she began to cry again. Sirius stepped closer and Seph buried her face in his abdomen.

"I know this news is distressing," my Dad said very gently, "but there are more pressing matters which must be attended to. With your mother indisposed and your sisters unwilling to be a part of the process, these matters fall into your hands, Persephone."

"Please, call me Seph," she asked as she pulled her wand and Transfigured a blank bit of parchment into a handkerchief to wipe her face and nose with. "After looking at the registers, I should think the first matter will be the financial state of the shops. Am I right?"

"Yes, Seph," Dad stressed the word and she righted herself while reaching for Sirius' hand and then mine. We both stood behind her, holding her hands, prepared to help in any way we could. "I am quite concerned about the solvency of the apothecaries."

"As am I, but before we begin to unravel that particular ball of twine, I need to know something," she said before taking a deep breath and giving my hand a squeeze. "Did you find a betrothal contract for me?"

"No," Dad stated, and I swore I felt happiness radiating off Sirius at the news. "I caution you, however, to remember that Wizarding law states a contract can be produced up until your eighteenth birthday. You still have several months until your birthday."

"I realise this, but it is a relief to know there might not be one," she confessed. "If we are certain there isn't a betrothal contract, will Mum be free to set another for me?"

"She would be," Dad answered, "but her current emotional condition prevents any document created from being legal. I have been through every vault and file in the house, your father's office and the offices of the apothecaries. Nothing has been found. For the time being, relax, don't rush things and enjoy your final year at Hogwarts. After your birthday and when your mother is well, I will draw up the documents for your betrothal to be set to Sirius."

I let go of Seph's hand in time for her to be pulled up by Sirius and engulfed in a hug. He moved to kiss her, but she turned, presenting her cheek instead. She wasn't being coy, instead cautious. Sirius then shook Dad's hand while I hugged George.

"Are you happy?" I whispered in her ear.

"As happy as the situation will allow," she replied, always being guarded and appropriate. She pushed away, turning to Dad. "I think we need to discover just how bad the financial situation is for the shops."


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: Hello all, yes, its true, a second posting in as many days! I told you I've been writing. This chapter didn't quite turn out as I planned, but the characters took off and just got very chatty. Chapter 5 will be a continuation of the time just before they all return for their seventh year. The song is by the Beach Boys, and in a strange way it fit. Thanks for all that are still following me, and for all your well wishes. My father is getting better, and we're hoping he will be back in the US by mid week next week. My aunt is continuing to do well, and we're thankful for this. See you when the next chapter is ready. MNF**

**Chapter 4:**

**Fun, Fun, Fun**

**August 28, 1977**

**Seph POV:**

I ducked under the water in the Potter's pool, and swam as fast as I could away from the boys. For some reason, it was dunk Seph day and I was quite over their play. I made it to the end without having to lift my head, and then scrambled out of the shallow end. Phinny noticed that I'd gotten out, which wasn't such a surprise, he had a sixth sense about where I was.

"Gwenny, what are you doing out there?" he asked.

"Drying off," I replied, as if the towel in my hand, wiping down my arms wasn't clue enough. Eliza was still in the water, talking with Peter in the shallow end. Jamie and Phinny had been in the deep end with me, generally horsing around. We were all staying tonight, shopping together tomorrow and then headed to London as a group to return for our final year. I'd been living at the Potters since I'd finished up dealing with the business of my father's death. Sibby and her fiancé, Fergus, were still on the way, and they were picking up Lily and Remus. I'd get back in the water when everyone arrived.

"Come on back," he whined. "I promise I won't touch you again."

"The day you don't touch me is the day I will donate a thousand Galleons to St. Mungo's Octogenarian and Older Orchestra in your honour. You can sit right in the front row while they perform their holiday opus," I teased. We hated going to this stupid concert with our parents. The only saving grace for Jamie, Sirius, Eliza and I was our habit of counting the ugliest hats in the hall. Somehow Mrs. Longbottom always won. Of course she had a proclivity to put her taxidermy projects on her chapeaus. Seriously, it would be hard to have an uglier hat than one with a dead, stuffed hawk on your head. We could have sworn it had a mouse in its claws as well. Far creepier than going into my grandmummy's knicker drawer to nik her wand when I was little.

"Gwenny," he whined again as he swam to the side, "please come back." I almost gave in to his face, that smile, the way he looks at me. Almost. While the summer together had been wonderful, it had also been a challenge, for I worked very hard to keep him at arm's length. I still wasn't sure what would happen with my betrothal, I couldn't afford to lead him on, and then find out some old scrap of parchment existed in the bottom of a drawer and I'd be forced to marry another lad. I couldn't do that to him, not one of my oldest friends. Not with as much as I cared about him, even if I rarely admitted it to myself, let alone anyone else.

"Phinny, I'll come back in when everyone else gets here. MummyP just came out, and I want to talk with her for a while, alright?"

"Sure, Gwenny," he said with a nod. He then proceeded to dive under the water and pull Jamie under with him. I swear, those two were no more mature than they were when we were ten.

I shook my head, hoping to fling some of the water from my locks and then wrapped my towel around my shoulders and walked over to where Mrs. Potter was sitting. Even at nearly one-hundred, MummyP was one of the most lively women I'd ever know. She loved having her house full, and I was glad to indulge her for all this time. My mother had remained in Bath for the summer, and my sisters were all living their own lives. Being here gave me family, love and comfort; which I craved after all I'd endured.

I'd called Mrs. Potter MummyP my whole life, not understanding when I was a toddler that she was Jamie's mummy and I had my own mummy at home. Subsequently, she was MummyP to me, and my Mum was MummyE to Jamie. The Potter's Estate had always been a second home to me, and Jamie's parents were as loved by me as anyone else. Strangely too, Jamie had been more a sibling than any of my sisters.

"Per-Seph, sweetheart, come and sit with me," she said gently, patting the seat next to her. After my father's death, I announced I didn't want to be called Perri, I had never wanted to be called Perri. My friends had called my Seph for years, it was now time for others to do so as well. MummyP sometimes stumbled over the name, but she was sincerely attempting to change what she called me.

I sat down and laid my damp head on her shoulder, she chuckled even as her hand came up to comb through my still wet hair. I sighed at her touch. This was something we had shared, her stroking through my hair. She was the one who worked the knots out after I'd had my bath, even as a toddler. When I was here we had a ritual of sitting down after I'd washed it, and she'd brush it out while we chatted about life, boys, or whatever was on my mind. Right now the action brought me immense comfort.

"Seph, my sweet girl, how are you doing, really?"

She was asking for the honest answer, not the one I had given the relatives who fire called or my father's associates whom I met while sorting through his affairs. To them I was fine, managing quite well and quickly thanking them for their concern and kind words about him. It wouldn't even be the answer I'd given Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore when they'd called on us a few weeks ago, asking Jamie to become Head Boy, and wondering if I could take Lily's place as Gryffindor prefect. Jamie had even gotten them to agree to let Sirius be the captain of the Quidditch team for the year in Jamie's stead. For them I'd said I was coping, I missed my mother but understood why she was away and was looking forward to returning to school. No, MummyP wanted the truth, and I loved her enough to give her nothing less.

"I feel adrift," I confessed. "My father wasn't who I was lead to believe he was. I have been groomed to be a MacPhearson daughter and I can honestly say I want nothing to do with the name."

"Child, you can't truly believe there was nothing redeeming about him," she whispered in her gentle tone. Her hand continued to slowly finger the strands of hair, pushing the water out and onto my towel covered shoulder. "He was still your Daddy, and I know you loved him."

I sighed. She was right, but then again, she nearly always was. "I did. I do, I guess. I just don't understand. How could he lie to me, to all of us? He called me his princess." I didn't want the tears to come, but they rolled down my cheeks in spite of my desire. I was so sick and tired of crying.

"He told me that one day he would find me the perfect man, one who would love and treasure me just as he did. He would settle for nothing less," I stopped to sniffle, hearing my own mothers voice in my head scolding me as: _young ladies do not sniffle, they gently dab their noses with their handkerchief._ I didn't have one, so I sniffled. "Turns out he auctioned off my sisters to whomever wanted shares in the shops. The shops my mother came into their marriage with. The shops which were her legacy." I stopped, frustrated and angry and I was crying harder than I wanted to. I knew if Jamie and Phinny saw me they'd jump out of the pool and want to coddle me, but I just wanted to let everything out. No one had let me be angry.

With her motherly sense, MummyP shifted us around so we were facing away from the pool, and she slid over on the bench so she could lay my head in her lap. I didn't even notice that she'd drawn her wand and cast the spells. I cried in a way I hadn't since the day I found out about my father and his business dealings.

"Let it out, my dear one. It's alright, let it out," she cooed at me. Her leathery hands still moving deftly through my drying and therefore curling locks.

"But the worst of it is that he never even tried to make a match for me," I wailed to the only person who I could bear my soul to. "He'd told me I was his princess...but he didn't care enough, love me enough..." I sobbed into the apron she always wore. Strangled noises slipped from me, and I had no way to stop their flight from the pit of my soul straight through my lungs and out my mouth. The anger, the darkness I'd held onto was free and it ripped through me like the lava ripped through the rocks of the Hawaiian islands I so desperately wanted to visit. Inside I felt as if I were melted, reformed and then melted again.

My head warred with my heart, telling me I should be happy I had no betrothal set, that it was likely I would be allowed to marry Sirius. Angus and Archie had already approached mother, stating what a fine match it would be for me; especially considering I'd be seen as _'damaged goods'_ if no betrothal were announced before my eighteenth birthday. Mr. Potter had been more diplomatic about it, refraining from belittling me with comments which equated me with the items you'd find in the 'half price bin' at the back of one of our shops. He'd even received word from the Blacks that they'd be pleased with the match; and nothing Sirius did pleased them.

"Why didn't he love me?" I finally cried out in a voice sounding so foreign to me. It was deep and needy and loud – things I wasn't allowed to sound like. "Why did he lie to me?"

MummyP said nothing, she just made hushing sounds the same way she had when I was little and she would put me to sleep in my little trundle in Jamie's room. She rubbed circles on my back, exactly the same as she had done when she'd sit between us and lull us both to sleep with the repeated motion. In my mind I travelled back to when I was so small, and I spent my days here with Jamie and MummyP.

Being the youngest, and a bit of a surprise to my parents, I didn't spend much time with my oldest sisters growing up. Paderau and Paget were both already at Hogwarts when I was born. Dora and Permila had their tutors all day and then lessons with Grandmummy and Mummy regarding how young women should act after. By the time I was old enough to know of such things, Petronella and Philomena were occupied as well.

Mummy had to return to work almost immediately after my birth, as the shops were failing and she felt called to save her family business. _Engelsley Apothocaries_ had existed since 1763 and she was determined it would not fail on her watch. Of course, she didn't know Daddy had been stealing money from the shops coffers for years already. As her dear friend, and former Potions Mistress herself, MummyP offered to watch me along with her newborn son. I think I was three or four before I realized Jamie and I weren't sister and brother. I saw more of him in one day than I saw of my older sisters combined in a week.

The painful sobs lessened and I regained control over my breathing. The soft humming reverberated in this beloved woman's chest and her constant circling of my back grounded me to the here and now. I sighed contentedly, even as the last vestiges of adrenalin seeped away. We were quiet for a long while, MummyP humming and comforting me, I allowing myself to just be for a few minutes.

"Do you remember when you and Jimmy tried to make chocolate milk on your own?" she asked me quietly. I smiled and snorted – totally un-ladylike.

"We'd taken your wand from on the table and were levitating the milk and the chocolate sauce, but we couldn't control them," I added.

"You two somehow multiplied everything, and then there were ten bottles of milk and a dozen jars of chocolate sauce and glasses spinning everywhere in my kitchen."

"Then you came in and yelled at us," I added, suspecting where she was headed with this story.

"I did," she confirmed. "Everything fell to the floor, and the two of you were in the middle of it. I was terrified. There was glass flying everywhere and even if I had grabbed my back-up wand I wasn't sure it would be fast enough. How you protected yourselves I still don't know. I was so frightened and upset and relieved you were okay that I yelled and said something that day I wished I could take back."

"I don't remember that," I confessed. "I only remember you coming and picking us up and holding us to you."

"Hmmm," she said and paused. I was sure there was more she wanted to say, but I'd gotten the lesson from her, regardless of how we each remembered the experience. Parents make mistakes, words get spoken in anger, errors are made. Sometimes we all have to forgive. I laid there, comfortable and relaxed. If I never left this bench, never had to deal with Hogwarts or marriage or my plans for after I left school, I would be blissfully happy. Someone loved me unconditionally here and it felt good.

The sun had moved past the highpoint and was slowly drifting its way down to the tree tops and rolling hills behind the Potter ancestral home. We were facing the carefully tended and cultivated herb garden and I watched the bees and butterflies zig and zag between the blossoms. Two small white butterflies did a dance in the air, circling around each other without ever touching; it reminded me of Sirius and I.

"Have you spoken or heard from you Mum?" I was asked as I still lain there, my head on her lap. The hair on the sun-ward facing side had dried, while the other was still quite wet and matted, I was sure.

"I got an owl a few days ago telling me she was feeling better and would be taking a tour of the shops with Paget and Phila this fall. I'm afraid she will need to close some of them to keep the chain afloat. She wished me well at school, telling me she hoped to see me at Christmas."

"Ah," MummyP quietly replied. "Are you upset she never returned to the farm?"

"Not really," I truthfully answered. "She wouldn't have been strong enough to see what Daddy had done to the family finances and she didn't want all the prying eyes. I'm of age and had Villy with me. I was capable of managing."

"I would say you were more than capable, dear. You did more than any of your sisters, and my dear Artie says you have a natural affinity for business and numbers," she told me and I smiled. Their praise meant everything.

"I did what I had to. **Someone** had to."

"It was more than that," she went on to explain. "You have always had such a strong connection to the Engelsley part of your family. You even look more like your Mum than your Dad. You have her gentle temperament as well. You see through the masks people wear, see how they really are. I think that's why Sirius has always gravitated toward you, he didn't have to pretend to be other than himself. Even Jimmy doesn't really understand what that boy goes through daily."

"Huh," was all I could say. I'd never thought of myself as anything other that a Daddy's girl, but now that it had been pointed out, I did realize I was far more alike my mother than dislike. Phila and Nella were definitely more like my father than I.

"Speaking of Sirius," she said and I started to protest but she laid her hand on my head to stop me. "I know he is happy that the obstacles to your engagement seem to be falling away, but how do you really feel about it? Are you in love with him?"

I stopped to consider what she was actually asking. Was I in love? Did I even know what love was? Phinny had always been around, well not always like Jamie but close enough. We started playing together when we were about five as Mrs. Black couldn't get a nanny to stay longer than a few weeks. The Black boys were more than a handful and would scare them away. MummyP took Sirius, since he was the same age as Jamie and I and agreed to care for him during the day. It worked so well we shared our tutors. Sometimes Eliza or Sibby would join us, especially subjects where qualified tutors were hard to come by in the Wizarding world; like advanced mathematics or science. We were together constantly until we went to Hogwarts. I don't know what would have happened if we hadn't been sorted into the same house.

I felt something very strong toward Phinny; but then again I did toward Jamie as well. The feelings were different though. What I felt toward Jamie was similar to what I felt about MummyP. It was comfortable, warming and safe. When I thought about Sirius, my Phinny, there was a tingle in my stomach and my face immediately felt somewhat flushed. When he kissed me on the lawn of my parents home that day, well, I was surprised when I got up that my legs weren't as wiggly as gelatine.

"When Dora married Archie I learned about our father arranging our marriages and was upset. I worried I'd be married to a mean man or someone who didn't want to work hard or who wouldn't like my family. I truly didn't like the idea. Jamie joked he'd make sure his father and my father agreed to let us marry, that way we'd at least have fun," I joked, somehow thinking that marriage was similar to our joint childhood. "Now the idea of being romantic with Jamie just makes ill." MummyP and I both laughed a little harder.

"Being around Phinny all the time, sharing a home and taking care of him as he worked in the family shops or as an Auror, like he says he wants, it would be as easy as breathing or walking. I know everything about him and I am completely at ease with him. As for loving him, I don't know if what I feel is love. I will admit he does make my heart race when he looks at me and smiles and the few chaste kisses we've shared have made my heart flutter; but I don't know if that's love."

"Child, you've perfectly described what I have with my dear one. It's not always that simple or easy, it's not free of hard work, but the rewards are far greater than the hardships. You'll each learn to sacrifice and compromise, but it sounds as though you have the perfect foundation on which to build a life together," she quietly told me, and it made me think about how different the Potter's marriage must be than what I had seen of my parents.

"You think I should let him get closer?"

"I think he's going to combust if you don't." I laughed a deep, happy laugh. After my tears, it felt very good. "He knows what is at stake, decidedly better than most. Stop pushing him away, you both deserve some happiness."

As if one cue, he was ambling across the lawn toward us. His cut-off jeans hung low on his hips, showing off just what playing hours of Quidditch every day can do to an upper body. His hair was slicked back from the water and the sun had turned his usually pale skin a rather delightful golden brown, not unlike perfectly done toast. I felt MummyP's knees bump up a little, prodding me to sit up. She also pointed her wand at me, and I felt the entangled mass of hair on my right side fluff and resemble the left. When he saw me looking at him, he jogged the last few steps to our side.

"Gwenny, the others are here and we wanted to have some races. I'm hoping you'll come back now?"

"I promised I would," I said before turning to Mummy P and hugging her. "Thank you for our talk," I whispered.

"I'm here whenever you need me, dear one," she responded. Sirius stretched his arm out, hand offered to help me stand. I gladly slid mine into his and stood, and instead of releasing his, I twined my fingers between his and looked up and smiled. He returned it ten fold.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hey, something posted on the date I scheduled it for! Yipee! I finally feel like I'm back in control of the writing and posting schedule. Yeah, again! Deep thanks to my beta Peter. His debut novel is available on Amazon; Peter Silverman, _Acting Obsessed_. The song for this chapter is by Green Day. Her time of sorrow and depression is over, and Seph has decided she's coming out to play. I hope you enjoy. I am going to get caught up on reviews tonight, so I'll answer very soon. Thanks for reading and reviewing, MNF**

**Chapter 5:**

**She's A Rebel**

**August 30, 1977**

**Seph POV:**

I snuggled under the blankets in the chill of the morning air. Even in summer, it was cool at night and always comfortable for sleeping, maybe even a little too cold. I liked that I needed my quilt, even in the dog days of summer. But those days were waning, and autumn was nearly here. It would be a season of change for me; I hoped it would be a transition that would give me peace and freedom. I knew any change would involve my bedmate. I snuggled in closer to him and his warmth.

"You know, if MummyP finds you in here with me, she's going to give you quite the tongue lashing," I said to Phinney.

"I've been sneaking into here since we were five when James' room was across the hall," he reminded me. It was true, the three of us shared a bed most of the time when we were sleeping here. When we outgrew Jamie's single, we started using my queen bed. Jamie had moved his room when Sirius came to live here, so they were both on the third floor and shared a bathroom. This 'slumber party' was different, and it wasn't just because Jamie wasn't here.

"Not exactly the same thing," I returned. "We also swam in our skivvies when we were children. I doubt MummyP would let you and Jamie go into the pool in your pants and me in my knickers and bra." He ran his hand down my back and back up again. I was in a modest outfit for sleeping, a pair of cotton pyjama bottoms which went to my feet and a long sleeved tee shirt. Phinney was in an almost identical outfit, except his was a tee-shirt for a Muggle band he enjoyed listening to. Even though I was dressed, his touch thrilled me.

"I like sleeping in here with you," he said softly. "You make the bed warmer." I blushed. We hadn't done anything other than talk well into the night, but it was different from my spending the night in Lily and Eliza's shared room or with Sibby in the room attached to mine. I wouldn't have done the latter, as I happened to know that her fiancé, Fergus, was in there with her. I'd heard them before Sirius' sneaked in last night. I got up and put a silencing charm on the room, so they wouldn't be found out.

I know the others would tease Sirius and me if they knew, but it honestly was a very innocent night. MummyP would be worried about appearances. People could talk and my reputation would be ruined; but I didn't worry about it. Our closest friends would never spread gossip, just relentlessly take the mickey out of us.

"I like waking up with you, too," I confessed. "It makes me feel like I'm special." We were facing each other, both rolled into a modified foetal position, knees touching, our faces on the same pillow. When I said this, Phinney's hand came up and brushed my wild curls away from my face.

"You are special, Gwenny. You're the most special person in the whole world. I lo—"

"Don't say it," I stopped him with my fingers on his lips. "Not yet. I don't doubt what you're feeling; I'm just not ready to talk about feelings. We still don't know what will happen between now and September 16. Someone could still step forward and –"

"Gwenny, stop it," Sirius chastised, dropping his hand. "No one is going to come forward. There isn't a contract out there." He stopped speaking and rolled over, away from me. "I'm beginning to wonder if you don't want to be with me," he said quietly. I snuggled closer, my body mirroring his, not quite close enough to call it spooning.

"You know I do," I responded defensively. "There are just so many things we can't control. I don't want you hurt -"

"That's just an excuse, and deep down you know it." Sirius had sort of tumbled out of the bed and reached for his hole-y and threadbare jumper. It was a gift from his grandmother, back when his family wasn't acting as they were now. I knew that was why he held onto it. He turned and faced me, his eyes penetrating. "What does your heart say?" The tone made his words feel like a whip, rapid and rigid, causing welts upon my soul. I couldn't believe he'd spoken to me that way. Moments ago we were snuggling each other.

"You know what my heart says," I snapped back, my insides still stinging. "You know how I feel about you." Phinney had always been quick to temper and impetuous. I just wasn't used to it being directed at me. I was usually the one who calmed him down. Perhaps this was the reason his words and tone hurt so deeply.

"No, I don't," he threw back. "You pull me closer and then push me away. You're harder to figure out than a two-headed gnome. At least when they say one thing and then something completely different you expect it. With you, I don't know why you're afraid of living or uncertain about me."

Again, he lobbed his words as if they were flaming tar. I knew I had a wall up around me, not just to protect me but him as well. Was he thinking the best way to break through was with pain? Right now all of me was smarting and swelling from his recent volleys. My tears were not welcome; they traitorously let Sirius know of the hurt he caused me.

I sat up in my bed, unable to look at him. I was willing to go against more than a century of family tradition to be with him, and he was upset because I needed to take things slowly? I pulled my lips taut and inward, hoping to stave off the sob which wanted to escape. I clutched the quilt to me and silently wished he'd just leave.

"Gwenny," Sirius said with a sigh, "I didn't mean to make you cry."

"When you heave such hateful things I have no doubt which family you're from." It was perhaps the meanest thing I'd ever said to him. Unfair, yes, but I was still smarting.

"How could you say that to me?" he asked, collapsing backwards into the chest of drawers. I finally looked at him, although it was a stare rather than a look of care or compassion.

"How could you doubt I want to be with you? How could you even think that I don't want you? Sirius, I'm willing to betray my heritage to be your wife. I may lose everything I should inherit; but I'd chose you over all the gold, land and everything else."

"Why can't you just act like my girlfriend?" he asked, sounding calmer and more like the boy I'd fallen in love with.

"Why do you push for more than I'm comfortable with? All the implications of that word scare me. It's only three weeks until my birthday. Can't you please leave things as they are until then? I just want to be sure. I just don't want to be crushed if it's all taken away," I pleaded; my pain dissipating and anger abating.

Phinney sat down on the bed and pulled me to him. He wrapped his arms around me, his stubbly cheek and chin resting against my temple. "Gwenny, of course I can wait those few weeks. I've loved you for a long time; a little while longer isn't going to change that." He held me until I had calmed down. We whispered our apologies repeatedly, hoping the words would settle on our skin and create a soft and warm blanket we'd carry throughout the day until we would snuggle under the quilt of my bed again.

Reality came calling in the sounds of others moving within the house. I needed to get him out of here before MummyP found him out and she'd tell us she was disappointed in our actions. There was absolutely nothing worse than disappointing Jamie's mum. Even now, as an adult, she could make me feel like a two-year old who got caught snitching from the kitchen. It was far worse than having my mother disappointed.

"You should probably be going," I suggested. "You're supposed to be upstairs in your room."

"Yeah, well, Moony is in my room. Peter was snoring, and without the bed curtains, it's hard to charm the area around him to be quiet." I could imagine it would be hard to sleep with Peter's snoring; it was loud enough to be heard from the hall.

"You gents are a rather motley bunch. Good thing we aren't shopping with you later," I badgered back, the smile on Phinney's face let me know he took it in the joking spirit which I had intended.

"You ladies will be rushing back to us," he predicted. "You'll find yourselves bored without our rapier wits."

"I somehow doubt that, at least in Lily's case. If Jamie were with us when we went robe shopping, he be ogling her calves or something."

"You don't think I'd be doing the same thing?" he asked, reaching for my pyjama-clad leg. "You've got rather shapely legs. Must be all that flying you've been doing with us this summer."

"How exactly does flying improve my calf muscles? They're not doing anything with the legs when flying." My body responded excitedly to his touch.

"Do not question the benefits of flying on every part of you, Gwenny. You're definitely much more muscular now compared with school last year." He ran his hands up my leg, over my hip and to my waist. I stopped his hands there, unsure I wanted him to continue any further up my body.

"Yes, well, er," I got flustered by the feeling of his hands holding me. We were knee to knee, one of his arms still around my back and one of mine draped over his shoulder. Our faces were mere inches apart. It felt even more intimate than when we were lying down in bed, snuggling in our shared warmth.

I wanted to say something, anything, which would make sense to him; explain to him how much he meant to me. How his simple touch of my hip and waist had my body feeling aflame; but words didn't come. I had an overwhelming urge to lean over and kiss him. I'd been so careful not to lead him on, but now I'd grown tired of fighting my feelings for him. I wanted this for me, but it was paramount I give this to Phinney. I didn't want him to ever question my devotion.

I allowed my hands to go to his face, not worried about where his hands might travel. I brushed my fingers over the scar hidden in his hairline that he'd gotten when we were nine and he tried, unsuccessfully, to get his broom off the top of the greenhouse. His stubble was quite pronounced. He'd secretly told me that he'd like to grow a beard and moustache. I wasn't sure I'd like it, but I hadn't told him that. Right now the growth made him look adventurous and sexy. I would definitely reserve judgement.

His grey eyes looked unsettled, like the sky when dark clouds were rolling in but there were still flecks of blue sky and white clouds around. I let my hands settle on his shoulders. I wet my lips and watched as he mimicked the action. Then I leaned in.

We hadn't kissed since that time on my lawn, when they surprised me, before my life had been tossed into chaos. His lips were as soft as I'd remembered, and yet they were also hard and commanding. Repeatedly our lips came together and then pulled apart. I released a startled gasp, or maybe it was a moan, when he sucked my bottom lip between his and then his tongue swept along my top lip. As hard as it was, I needed to pull away. I kept my eyes shut and calmed my heart and breathing before opening them. Phinney looked quite smug.

"You look like the cat who stole the canary."

"Nope, I'm just the lucky guy who was kissed BY you."

"Will you never change?" I sniggered.

"Unlikely," he replied with a curl of his lip. He stood, leaned over and kissed my forehead and headed for the door. "I'll see you for breakfast." Then he was gone.

When the door clicked closed, I flopped back onto the mattress, sighed and then giggled. I don't think I'd ever felt so free.

BTB BTB BTB BTB BTB

"I can't believe you had her make your skirts shorter," Sibby teased. "You're just turning into a rebel there, Seph."

"It was half an inch, Sib. It's not like they're miniskirts. Those I leave for Lily long-legs," I joked back. The things we said to one another would never be tolerated if anyone else said them. We were friends long enough to know it was all said in jest.

"I think she's starting to appreciate James' lingering looks," Eliza jumped in. "Wanted to give him more of a show."

"What is it, pick on Lily day?" she questioned with a giggle.

"Wait, can you hear it?" Sibby stopped on the cobblestone path which led away from Madame Malkin's, past Gringotts and on to Magical Menagerie. We all stopped and listened, not hearing anything special.

"What are we listening for?" Lily asked.

"The sounds of boys' hearts breaking all over Britain."

"Why would that be happening?" Eliza asked. Glad she asked, I was wondering the same thing.

"Because Lily didn't deny her enjoying Mr. Potter's gaze," Sibby said with a flourish and a bow. "She's got it bad for our dear Jamie." We all giggled.

"I did not say that," Lily defended herself. "I don't appreciate James' gaze. He makes me uncomfortable -"

"Wait, what did you just call him? He's always been Potter. You don't even use his first name when you partner up for projects at school. What changed, Lils?" I asked, surprised.

"Well, we're going to have to work together as Head Boy and Girl, and he suggested people might take us more seriously if we were respectful of each other," she told us. The three of us shared knowing looks, Lily shook her head, but didn't really protest to our actions. She was definitely interested in him, perhaps even smitten.

"They'll be dating by November," Eliza said.

"October," Sibby ventured. "Warm butterbeer in a private booth on the first Hogsmeade weekend," she added dreamily.

"I think you're both wrong. Lily knows what she wants, and will wait for the right time," I said.

"Thank you, Seph," she interjected.

"I think it'll be on the train ride there. So does Sirius."

"Speaking of Sirius, wherever did he sleep last night? Remus was coming out of dear Mr Black's bedroom this morning, but the normal occupant wasn't there," Sibby turned her interest to me. "Rather scandalous, wouldn't you say, Seph?"

"Not scandalous," I told them, calmly. Now it was me left out of the meaningful glances. "Talking late into the night, fully dressed. Nothing happened."

"But, you want it to -" Lily was interrupted in her teasing by someone walking right into her. The person backed up, untangling himself from Lily. When he raised his head I felt like snarling.

"Watch it, Mudblood," Rodolphus Lestrange sneered. He had disturbed me as a little girl, and I never really got over the feeling.

"Hey, that's not a word civilised people use," Sibby responded. "You're the one who ran into her."

"I would never willingly touch someone like her," he rebuked.

"Yeah, well I doubt she'd willingly touch you. Lily has more taste," I told him. He turned to stare down at me. He wouldn't see my fear, I was an expert at putting on an unreadable face. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Eliza pulling Lily behind her and Sibby. They both had drawn their wands, though they were at their sides.

"The littlest MacPhearson," he said with a glare. "They ever find your marriage contract."

"What would you care? You've already got a wife at home; a psychotic bitch at that. I bet she's everything you could ever want in a spouse." Being the youngest of seven, it was a necessity to know how to taunt someone who wanted to tease you. Usually stopped them in their tracks.

"Aren't you full of sass? A bad habit you picked up from Black. You a blood traitor too?" He was tougher than some of my sisters, and wasn't backing down easily. I could keep going without a problem.

"If being a decent human being and respecting people for who they are rather than what they are, then I'll wear the moniker proudly. That is something I picked up from my mum's family, Sirius and the Potters." I stood up tall. Mr Potter had told us we'd all have a day when we'd need to announce which side we were on. There was no way I couldn't be part of those opposing Voldemort and his followers. The issues of blood status had not made my life easy of late.

"What about your sisters and their families?" he asked, a glint of excitement in his eyes.

"What about them?"

"When we're done getting rid of everyone like her," he smirked, tipping his head toward Lily, "we'll make sure those who didn't assert their purity will be punished. You've got plenty of relatives, Perri, and they'll all be targeted because of what you're doing." Pretences be damned, no one was going to threaten my family without me doing something about it. I climbed a stair, so he and I were close to the same height.

"Perhaps I need someone to school me in blood purity," I cooed, letting my hand go up and caress his face, my fingers brushing over his rather unkempt and coarse beard. If this is what Phinney's would be like, then I wanted no part of it. "Would you be willing?" I watched as something passed over his face.

Before he had a chance to answer, I grabbed hold of his beard and pulled him close to me and I looked him straight in the eye. "If I find out a hair has been touched on any of the MacPhearson family heads, I will be forced to tell a little story I know."

"Why would I care about any story you could tell?" he scoffed.

"You might already be familiar with it," I said coldly. "It's about a man, a man who had his marriage arranged. His fiancée was beautiful and quite rich and very talented, but she was a bit..." I paused for effect. I suspected he knew where this story was going. I was surprised, you really could smell fear on people.

"That wife was, well, nutters. So, the night before their wedding, he went out. He thought no one he knew was in the Muggle establishment which he frequented; but he was wrong. On this night a fellow wizard was in the bar, undercover, hoping to stop a shipment of strong botanicals from being passed from the wizarding world into the Muggle. He was surprised to see the man there, but he couldn't say anything, lest he break his cover. He watched the man leave, accompanied by a surprising partner. They were in an intimate embrace as they left. The partner wasn't his wife to be," I was nearly done, but I wanted him to stew for a minute. I withdrew my hand, making a mental note to cleanse it immediately. Rodolphus had turned a rather putrid shade of greyish green.

"Luckily for me, the observer told his wife, who in turn shared the story with me. Now, I can keep my mouth shut; but the price for said silence is the assurance that my family and I will be left alone, as well as my dear friend, Lily. I know you and your megalomaniac leader are gearing up for something. You raise your wand at any of us, I will make sure the wizarding world knows who you were with. My proof being delivered to your demented wife first. Do we have a deal?"

Rodolphus huffed, fingered his wand and sneered before curtly nodding. I returned the gesture and he walked around my friends before sulking toward Knockturn Alley. I expelled and pushed the tension out of my muscles before stepping down toward my friends. They were all in shock. Did they hear what I had said? I thought I had kept the conversation between Lestrange and me.

"Seph, holy harpy, where did you learn to do that?" Sibby asked.

"Do what?"

"Become frightening," Lily responded. "You stood up to him and then made him back down. What did you say to him?"

"It was remarkable," Sibby said, nearly giddy with excitement. "He looked like he'd piss his pants."

"I just let him know I knew something which he wouldn't want anyone else knowing. If he hurt anyone I loved, I might just let my tongue slip."

"Wait, you blackmailed Rodolphus Lestrange?" Eliza queried.

"I wouldn't call it blackmail," only just coming to terms with what I had done. The adrenaline was gone, and my own surprise surfacing. It was the first time I'd done that with someone outside my family. "I just did what I needed to."

"Why have you been hiding all that? Seph MacPhearson, the quiet, proper pureblood has a whole lot more going on beneath that sweet exterior," Sibby said with pride. "What happened to you?"

Before I could answer and explain I've always been like this, that it just wasn't acceptable to show, the boys were with us, out of breath.

"We saw Lestrange with you," Jamie said through his panting. "Are you all okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine," Sibby nearly laughed out. "Seph protected us and scared the shite out of him"

"Seph?" the boys responded with various levels of surprise. Peter was the most and Sirius was the least.

"I'm more than just a pretty face," I said with a glint and Sirius put his arm around me.

"How about some lunch and you can tell us all about it?" he asked the group, and we agreed.

"As long as my wealthy boyfriend is paying," I said, watching Sirius' face explode with happiness. The others started their friendly jibes. I figured if I was going to break out of the prim exterior I had been forced into, I might as well do it completely.

"Anything for my outstanding girlfriend," he answered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: The song for the chapter is by Jason Mraz and I absolutely love it. Please remember, if you write a review and want a response (as in you've asked a question) you have to sign in. I can't respond to anonymous reviews. Thanks to Arnel and Peter for their betaing skills. I'm glad to have Arnel back after some weirdness this summer on both our parts. Also, Peter has just released his first novel. Go look for it on : "Acting Obsessed" by Peter Silverman. Again, thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing. Come find me on Twitter at MNFeathers. I post questions, things I'm working on and previews. I'm also on Facebook at Mutt N Feathers. Again, enjoy. MNF**

**Chapter 6:**

**I'm Yours**

**September 17, 1977**

**Sirius POV:**

"I still can't get used to you two as a public couple," Gwenny said as we were eating breakfast with Lily and James. The other four Gryffindor seventh-years were still asleep, or otherwise engaged on this sunny Saturday morning. My girl's birthday was yesterday, but I decided her party would be tonight. James and I were keeping her out of the tower while Remus and Peter were sneaking into Hogsmeade for supplies and liquor. Lily was here because she'd given in to James' persistence, and admitted she liked him. Gwenny and I were right about the timing, it was on the train ride to school. Her icy exterior was melted by something to do with how he'd handled the prefects' meeting. All I was sure of were the belly laughs Gwenny and Remus shared when they'd gotten back to our compartment. Lily had literally thrown herself at James when all but the four of them were gone. Quite unlike my girl and me—we were discretely holding hands under the table as we finished our toast and tea—Lily was tucked under James' arm, and kissing his neck, he her forehead. It was a touch nauseating. Thankfully neither Gwenny nor I were into public displays of affection.

"I've been wanting this for forever," James reminded her. "I thought my sis would be happier about it." He sounded truly hurt. Gwenny released my hand and reached across for his.

"I am happy, for both of you. That doesn't mean it isn't somewhat bizarre to finally see your _thing_ come to fruition." Her free hand was waving back in front of the other couple. "You're quite touchy-feely, which is also something to get used to. I seem to remember you acting quite differently when we visited Anastasia in Switzerland a few Christmases ago," she teased him, breaking his sour mood quickly. It probably wasn't fair of her to bring up the incident from when we were fourteen, but the whole ordeal was funny.

"Wait, you never told me anything about an Anastasia when we were talking about the girls you'd dated," Lily said warily. I didn't relish having a similar conversation with Gwenny; although she probably knew who they all were already.

"Oh, they didn't 'date'," Gwenny said with a chuckle. "Princess Anastasia of the Wizarding Kingdom of Switzerland, Austria and Southern Germany or SASGY as everyone refers to it. She was quite smitten with the boys; they flipped a coin to figure out which one of them could claim me as his 'girlfriend'. Sirius won, and Jamie had to play evade-the-princess the whole time we were there. He's never been particularly public about his affections, that's all."

Lily looked wounded. She was most definitely too high-maintenance for me. Apparently, she was for Gwenny too.

"Lils, I see the look on your face, and stop it. You're both seventeen and you've both dated other people. Either you accept that his lips have been on other girls, or break it off now. As much as I like you, he's my brother and I won't see him hurt by you. Of all the people I know, you are the one who could devastate him the most." Seph just said what I'd been thinking for the last few days.

"Come on, Seph," Lily got defensive. "We're in school still. I haven't agreed to marry him or anything."

"I'd like to think we can have school romances which there aren't major consequences for, but I can't," I added. "By dating you, and being so public about it, James has made a huge statement about where he falls on the blood purity debate. He will have consequences for doing it, but he doesn't care. There are consequences for Seph and me publicly dating, which is why we've kept our behaviour low-key. We aren't kids anymore. The law says we're adults. We need to act like it. Hogwarts is only going to shield us for a short time, and then we're going to be out there. What happened on Diagon Alley was tame compared with what could have happened," I said firmly before reaching for my teacup.

We were all quiet, stunned by the conversation and the implications of it. I wanted to say something, lighten the mood; it was Gwenny's birthday weekend after all. Before I could speak, a large brown hawk owl flew in, dropping a package next to Gwenny and then landing next to her. She glared at the bird even as she was offering him the crust of her breakfast. The bird repaid the favour by biting at her fingers.

"Ruddy bird," she grimaced before putting her finger in her mouth. I pulled it out and wrapped it in my napkin. The bird flew away as quickly as it had come. I put pressure on the beak bite. The bleeding had slowed, I had a better look at it. Due to our monthly sojourns into the forest, we'd become quite good with healing spells. I had it repaired in no time.

"Whose bird was that?" James asked.

"It's mine. Birthday gift from my sisters. His temperament matches his name quite well," she mumbled angrily.

"What's the name?" Lily followed up.

"Hades, as in the Lord of the Underworld. Shocking to believe the people who named it are supposed to love me." Her voice was thick with sarcasm. I was with her when it first arrived yesterday. She broke down and cried over how callous her sisters were. She wondered if she could disown her family and let the Potters adopt her.

"Why do you say that?" Lily again asked.

"Because of the whole story of Persephone," Seph answered. Lily looked confused, so after taking a large sip of her tea Gwenny went on to tell the story. "Persephone was the beloved daughter of Zeus and Demeter. She was beautiful and kind and walked with her mother, tending the fields and gardens of Zeus' kingdom. One day Hades caught a glimpse of Persephone, and was smitten. He asked for her hand in marriage. Zeus considered it, but he knew Demeter would be against such a marriage because it would take her daughter away. Zeus told Hades no.

"Hades wasn't pleased with the answer, so he kidnapped Persephone and took her to the watery underworld. Demeter was lost without her daughter, and soon the crops began to wilt and fade. Zeus had to do something, or his people were going to starve. The king approached Hades to beg for his daughter back by voiding their marriage, which had simply been declared by Hades. Hades was livid at this proposition, so he negotiated a clause. He wouldn't challenge her departure, as long as Persephone didn't eat anything from the underwater gardens. The night before she was to return to her parents, Hades tempted Persephone to share a pomegranate with him. Unaware of the clause, she ate part of her favourite treat. Persephone had unwittingly validated her own marriage and was no longer free to live all of her life above.

"Sadly, she consented to spending half the year with her conniving husband, and the other half with her parents," Seph concluded the story, looking sad and upset. She'd hated the story since she was a small girl. Now, with her birthday just past, I could see where it would be even more of an insult to be given a bird named Hades. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her close. She sighed and burrowed her body into the junction of my arm and chest.

"I can't believe your sisters are so rude!" Lily replied to the tale, incensed. "Why don't you just change the name?"

"After an owl is past their training age, you can't change its name. They only respond to their given one," James explained. "Why don't you open the package there? Who do you think it's from?"

"It's from Mummy. It's a strand of cultured pearls and my notification of my portion of the Engelsley Apothecaries. Same gift for all her daughters at eighteen." Gwenny was really sounding sad. I was tempted to give her the gift I had for her, to see if I could make her smile. I decided against it when Lily stood and told Seph she was going with her and the other girls to London. All four roommates were meeting up with Mrs Evans and MummyP to go have haircuts and have their nails done. It was their gift to their friend. Seph seemed happy about this turn of events.

"Though I can't imagine how it will happen, go and enjoy yourself and come back even more beautiful," I told her as we all stood at the tables.

"Laying it on rather thick there, aren't you? You don't need to butter me up, Phinney. You've already charmed me. I'm here to stay for as long as you'll have me," she said back before leaning into a hug, which she ended quickly.

"Forever and a day," I whispered back to her. She blushed wildly at the statement, but at least she was smiling.

As we moved from the Great Hall to the Entrance Hall, Sibby and Eliza were awaiting our girls. After they disappeared, James and I took off for the tower. We had a whole lot to finish before tonight. I also needed to go pick up my gift from James' cousin, Abigail, who was in Ravenclaw. She'd been kind enough to care for it for the last sixteen days. Gwenny would be thrilled; it was something she'd always wanted.

BTB BTB BTB BTB BTB

"I don't know how you all pulled this off, but it's bloody brilliant," Gwenny squealed as she hugged each of us in turn. "I've never been to a cooler party in my whole life." Not to brag, it was an awesome party. James and I had worked on the charm work for about a month. The ceiling of the common room looked as if were a window to the night sky. The stars would move and fireworks occasionally went off, changing the light in the common room.

We'd put an expanding charm on too, so we had room for a dance floor; with music provided by a friend of ours from the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. He had spent his summer DJ-ing at an all-ages club in Manchester and brought his turntable and record collection back with him in an Ever Expanding Trunk. He was mixing Muggle tunes with popular magical bands. Gwenny and I had taken advantage of the dancing and she had enjoyed herself.

We had a plentiful buffet and many drinks. Remus had kindly agreed to be the bar tender, making sure kids in fifth year and under only got Butterbeer, gillywater and Muggle fizzy drinks. There were plenty of more mature beverages as well, Ogden's Best, Fields' Elf-Made Wine, Muggle beer - a Bitter, an IPA and my girls' personal choice, Stout. I also asked for Sibby's help in getting Gwenny's favourite French vintage of Bordeaux. Her family had cousins who lived in the area, and she had gone over for the last few weeks before school. I had something upstairs for the two of us to share later as well. We'd collected much of it before coming to school and stored it at the Potters'. Mr Potter came into Hogsmeade early this morning and passed it off to Remus and Peter. Thank goodness it was shrunk down to a manageable size.

As for the food, the house-elves were rather smitten with my girl, and when I told them it was her birthday, they were happy to make some treats and deliver them to the common room. Mrs Potter also made Gwenny her favourite dessert, chocolate cake with raspberries and treacle in the middle and whipped treacle drizzled over raspberries and the cake. Mrs P had made a huge flat cake for the others to share, and a small one for her to share with her friends. We'd all only eaten very small slices so she would have the cake to enjoy for days. The Potters had also sent James, Remus, Sibby, Eliza, Gwenny and my favourite snacks as well. She is an awesome mum.

Right now the birthday girl was opening her presents. Gwenny was relatively popular, and she'd been given quite a few tokens from kids in younger years, Gryffindor and beyond. Opening the package from Peter, she was pleased to get several Sugar Quills.

"Thanks, Peter. These are my favourite," she said as she tossed the wad of paper at James. They'd been having a paper ball battle for the last fifteen minutes or so. Usually James' reflexes were better than Gwenny's, but he was distracted by Lily, and had been pelted by wad after wad.

"Here," Sibby said as she thrust a large box wrapped in white paper with a yellow bow on top. "Once you're done with this, I'll go fill in for Remus so he can give you what he got." Seph nodded and took the box from her friends. When it was on her lap she noticed the name of the shop in the bottom right corner.

"You girls didn't really go shopping there, did you?" Gwenny asked. The girls nodded. "I love this place, but it's just so expensive. You shouldn't have spent so much."

"Just open the box, Seph," Eliza prompted. "Maybe it's all socks." Eliza was usually so quiet, to have her drop a joke that way made us all laugh. Gwenny picked up the lid, sliding one finger between the two halves, and the bottom slipped away, back onto her lap. Breaking the seal and pulling back the tissue, Gwenny let out an excited squeal.

"Oh my goddess," she said, her eyes wide with excitement. "I wanted this so badly, thank you." My girl pulled out a deep purple sweater dress. It looked like it was very soft. She stood and hugged her friends, Sibby whispering something in her ear to make her blush. After she hugged them both, she returned to the seat and lifted the tissue. Beneath the dress I saw a quick tease of some undergarments in the same purple and black lace. She looked at me, stunned and embarrassed and I winked at her.

"Yes, ladies, thank you very much," I said, making them titter.

"Why are you thanking them?" James asked.

"The undergarments, which match the style and colour of the dress are underneath," Lily explained. Peter blushed even deeper than Gwenny, and jumped up saying he'd relieve Remus. Even though he had been with Eliza for over six months, he regularly complained they rarely did more than kiss. There wasn't even a descent snog in there. James had gone further with Lily in two weeks.

Remus came over and selected his present from the pile on the coffee table. "I got this when Dad and I were in Massachusetts over the summer," he explained. Remus had family in Salem and often went over with his father for holidays. Gwenny gently opened the wrapping paper and pulled it away. She gave a startled sound, her eyes wide at the book.

"It isn't a first edition, they were just too expensive. This one is signed second edition, however. In the back I slipped in some drawings a local artist had done. I was impressed with how she played with the sun in the watercolours." Gwenny was amazed, flipping to the back and gently going through the illustrations. Remus was right, they were beautiful.

"Remus, this is…I've wanted my own copy for ages. It is my favourite book; and now I have a signed copy! I can't believe you went to so much trouble," she stood and went to hug him. I held onto the prized copy of _Walden _he had given her. When Gwenny had her arms around him, Remus hugged back, truly smiling.

I knew about James and Lily getting her a new broom. The gift was essentially from James, and he'd selected well. It was a not so subtle hint about the upcoming Quidditch trials. The Potters had sent her a new cauldron set, as well as an apothecary bag to carry basic herbs and supplies, and the ability to summon whatever she wanted from her personal stock at her house or flat. Seph was quite adamant about her joining the staff of the apothecaries and helping rebuilt the chain to what it once was. I would support her, regardless of what she chose as her after-school plans. I was still debating whether I would get my certification in Astronomy or become an Auror. It had everything to do with James. If he decided on joining the MLE in an active way, I'd go with him. If he chose to study law and work in the MLE department as a barrister, I'd go on and get my Astronomy certification.

Gwenny was engrossed in her book, so I told her I needed the loo. Instead, I got her present from our room. She'd only been in there for a short time, but it was disastrous. The cat must have sensed my inner dog, and had climbed the tapestries around my bed and hissed from the canopy. She also wasn't thrilled with James or Remus and had lunged for Peter. Once she was in her carrier, I decided to keep her there. The girls should have an easier time with her; or at least I hoped so. The only issue might be Eliza's old cat, but I doubted it. Quaffle was older than us and was shaped much like the ball she was named for. She got along with everyone, even Peter when he was changed over.

I pulled the little cat out of her carrier and put her under the chest area of my leather bike jacket and zippered it up most of the way. When I returned, Gwenny was on her second glass of wine, and was truly uninhibited, as she was dancing on the couch. When she saw me return, she jumped down and scurried over to me.

"Did my handsome boyfriend get me anything for my birthday?" she whispered, waggling her eyebrows like I usually did.

"I've got your present here," I said. "All you need to do is unzip." She looked at me, her eyebrow cocked in suspicion.

"Has that line ever worked?" I threw my head back and laughed. Her completely straight-faced delivery was perfect.

"Only once, and that's if you do." It was the honest truth. She was giving me the stink-eye when a little meow came out of the collar, and my girl quickly pulled the tag down, revealing her present. She lifted the little black cat from my chest and looked at me with excited eyes.

"This is for me?"

"Just for you. You don't have to share her with anyone, although I wouldn't mind her company if she wasn't terrified of me," I explained.

"A little Pads problem?"

"Definitely," I confirmed. We walked back to the circle of our friends, and the girls all oohed and aahed. The guys were less excited, this afternoon had soured us. I laid my arm across the back of the sofa we were sitting on. Gwenny was leaning forward right now, but when she sat back, it would be as if my arm was around her.

The party was winding down. Isaac, the DJ, had packed away his gear, explaining he had Quidditch try-outs in the morning. We thanked him for helping us tonight, and I tossed him a few galleons, as he refused to charge us a fee. Peter had packed up the hard liquor, leaving what was left of the lighter stuff out. Most of the kids in fourth year and lower had gone to bed, leaving the fifth and sixth year students engaged in quite the game of poker. Since several of them didn't hold their booze well, I surmised the game would be a bit lopsided.

"So, did you name her, or do I get to?" my girl asked, a twinkle in her eye that had nothing to do with the wine. With no one really paying attention to us, I leaned down and placed a peck on her lips.

"I have named her, but I did it with your name in mind. After that stupid owl of yours, I'm quite happy I did," I explained. Seph scrunched her face up and then looked disappointed.

"You named her Persephone?"

"No, I didn't name her Persephone. I know how much you dislike your name. I named her Lautitia, it means brilliance in Latin," I explained. She immediately understood.

"It's beautiful, Lautitia," she repeated the name, her pronunciation perfect. I watched the way her lips and tongue moved when she spoke, and I desperately wanted to be alone with her. There were a few more things to happen before we could escape as well. My girl looked at me like she had in her bedroom a few weeks ago. I swear I could tell what she was thinking about, because in that moment, we were sharing a thought.

"Why brilliance?" a voice asked and we turned to face the others.

"The meaning of Persephone is Dazzling Brilliance, well, at least one of them. The other has to do with being the bringer of death, so I chose to stay away from that one," I explained. "Everything about my girl is brilliant," I told her, my hand caressing down her hair and to her shoulder. She snuggled closer, petting her cat while laying her head on my chest.

"You two are so cute together," Sibby said. "Just couply and lovely enough. I take it nothing appeared yesterday to ruin your happiness."

"Nothing appeared," Gwenny confirmed. "When the time is right, we'll have our betrothal arranged."

"About that," James said standing and reaching inside the pocket on his shirt. He pulled out a perfectly folded sheet of parchment and handed it to Gwenny and me. I held it in my hands, apprehensive about what this could be. James wouldn't give us bad news at her birthday party, would he? Lily's taking Lautitia from Gwenny's lap added to my worry and anticipation.

It didn't register with me that my hands were shaking until I attempted to open the wax seals on the parchment. I recognised all three; they belonged to the Houses of MacPhearson, Black and Potter. I opened the document, and my girl started to read:

"Let it hereby be known to all that on this day, Sixteen August, Nineteen Thousand Seventy-Seven that a marriage contract has been agreed upon by Elizabeth F. Engelsley MacPhearson and Orion Siaph Black. Our children, Persephone Gwendolyn MacPhearson and Sirius Phineas Black are..." she trailed off. She was hyperventilating and staring at the words. I pulled her to me and continued reading.

"What just happened?" Lily asked.

"The document states that they're -" I interrupted James by dropping onto one knee. Gwenny's hands went directly to her mouth.

"Persephone Gwendolyn, that document says you're mine, but I love your independence and free spirit. So before we read the rest, I want to ask YOU. I don't have a ring, but knowing you it doesn't matter. What's on the inside is always more significant than what's on the outside with you. Therefore ignoring the contract, I will ask you. Will you let me share your life? Will you make a home with me and one day fill it with family? Will you support me in my career just like I want to support you? My sweet Gwenny, the girl who has lighted the darkness of my life since the day she walked in when I was five; will you marry me?"

She was still hyperventilating, and tears were falling down her face and the faces of all the girls. She offered me her hands and she pulled me up, fitting herself into my arms.

"Yes, yes," she barely got out, her voice mysteriously gone. "A million times, yes."

I pulled back and took her face in my hands and looked at her. She was glowing, absolutely glowing with happiness. I leaned in and kissed her. This wasn't a tentative kiss, this was one wrought with passion. We stopped after about a minute. I didn't want to snog her in front of our friends and the few classmates who lingered.

The others were whooping and clapping and congratulating us, but I was oblivious to them. I held my Gwenny, hugging her tightly and listened to her whisper words of hope in my ear, I kissed her gently. We'd had enough public display of affection. If I snogged her again, I wouldn't get to take the mickey out of James and Lily.

"Oh my goodness," Sibby said. "Listen my friends, listen quietly." We all stood there, listening for something. All I heard was the chattering of the poker bunch.

"What are we listening for?" Remus asked.

"The sounds of girls and boys throughout the castle and then throughout the UK; their hearts are breaking, and they are wailing in despair," she stated, the other two girls joining in at the end of the sentence. This must be one of those girly things. The students from fifth and sixth year were watching intently. By lunch tomorrow it would be throughout the castle that Gwenny and I were a couple.

We were congratulated by our friends, and Gwenny and I shared another kiss before I grabbed her hand and pulled her up to my dorm. They guys had already agreed to give us a few hours up here alone, perhaps even crashing in the common room for the night. I knew I'd want to celebrate her independence, but now we had so much more to celebrate.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hello all, yes it's an exceptionally quick update. I'm attempting to get back to the every 10 days routine with this story, and since 6 was really late, I posted 7 on time. The song for the chapter is by a little known band called Elenowen and I adore their music. Another romantic chapter, and the beer finally appears. Thanks to my betas: Peter and Arnel, for making the chapter better. Thanks to everyone reading and reviewing, MNF**

**Chapter 7:**

**Flying for the First Time**

**Monday, September 19, 1977**

**James POV:**

I was beginning to get worried about Sirius and George; there wasn't a peep out of either of them since he dragged her up to our dorm on Friday night. All I know is when I went up at two a.m., the curtains were charmed shut and there was **no** sound coming from within. I didn't doubt Sirius had used his super-strong silencing charm. It was brilliant, and nearly unbreakable; I was the exception as he'd shared the spell with me. Since I didn't want to hear my sister getting busy with my best mate, I chose not to break it. During the weekend I wasn't concerned, their absence gave me more time to snog Lily; but now it was Monday and we were expected in class in about a half hour. Granted it was Charms, and Sirius really didn't need the class, but George did. We had Potions after, which while George excelled in the subject, especially the identification of ingredients and their uses, Sirius was rubbish in the class. It was only George and Lily's cram sessions with him before the exams last June that allowed him to continue.

Of course, it turned out there was no reason to worry, as they came in about three minutes after I'd arrived here with Remus, Sibby and Lily. Peter and Eliza were asleep, seeing how neither was in NEWT Charms or Potions. They did have to stay up late into the night with Astronomy on Tuesday and Friday nights, so I suppose it was fair. Then again, Sirius took Astronomy, but had never gone for the nighttime observations and still got an O. The _only_ good thing about being a Black he'd often claim.

Our seating arrangements had been shuffled, but George still sat across from me. Sirius was next to her, acting the perfect gent in pouring her tea and passing her the rack of toast. Gwenny was absolutely beaming. I raised my eyebrows and looked at her.

She puckered her eyebrows, as if to reply "what?"

I tipped my head toward Sirius.

She bit her lip, blushed and looked up, as if portraying innocence.

I started laughing. "Now, I know you're purity personified, Georgie, but he's anything but. What sort of trouble did you two get into this weekend? Where were you?"

She looked at Sirius, who plucked her lip out from between her teeth and then demurely pecked the aforementioned lip, and then her forehead, and then lifted her left hand and kissed the ring on her fourth finger. She reached for his left hand and kissed his ring.

"Holy Shite," Sibby practically screamed. "You went off and got married somewhere."

"Keep your voice down, would you," George reprimanded her. Neither of them said anything, and I was worried they indeed had married. My mum would have their heads for not letting her be there. I sat there, my mouth opening and closing, much like Lily's and Remus's. We looked like beached fish, struggling for breath.

"No, Sibby, dearest, we did not get married," Sirius corrected her. "Saturday morning, before any of you were awake, we left Hogwarts. Yes, Remus, we had permission from Minnie," he answered the question before it was asked. Remus was nothing if predictable, although sometimes he was a bit of a wet rag on our fun. He was a very old man in a young man's body.

"We went to Glastonbury, to the fair. My Gwenny and I selected rings which had significance regarding the other."

"You're wearing an engagement ring?" I asked gleefully, ready to take the mickey out of him. Sirius gave me that look, the one he has right before he hexes someone.

"No, I wouldn't call it that, and neither will you," he answered. "I will say that it reminds me of my Gwenny, and how lucky I am to have her. It also bears witness that I'm not your average Black." He was right. The ring was an awesome roaring lion with little, dark red gemstones for eyes.

"That is so romantic," Sibby said. "I wish Fergus and I had done something like that."

"We did it this way because, unlike if we'd had a traditional betrothal and been forced to use some hideous family ring, we chose each other. We arranged for our own happiness," George explained, never taking her eyes from Sirius. The other girls aahed.

"Okay, Seph, give us your hand," Lily demanded in a friendly way. George lifted her hand from the table and let Lily and Sibby inspect it. "It's so unusual, not at all like an engagement ring.

"I know," George answered. "We looked at more conventional diamonds, but they just didn't seem to suit me. My sisters all have huge gemstone rings which were gifts from their new families. We wanted something which reflected the difference in our engagement, and I definitely didn't want a Black family ring, all snake-y and probably cursed." Her face made me laugh. I'd never seen her scrunch it up so deeply, at least not since she was quite young.

"We had gone through most of the fair when I saw it, I knew it was perfect. The deep blue colour and the flower and stars, it reminded us of somewhere very special," Padfoot explained.

"The Aegean Sea?" I asked and they both nodded. I remembered that trip, it was probably one of the best we'd ever taken. I didn't need to say more. Maybe if Lily asked about it later I'd tell her, but perhaps not.

"I liked the enamel work, it's out of fashion now, but I've always found it mystical in some way. Like the vibrancy of the colour had its own story to tell. The way the yellow gold brings out the diamonds and contrasts the enamel; I just fell in love with it. When I read the inscription inside, that was it. We both knew this was _the_ ring," George explained, her face moving between her friends and Sirius'.

"What does it say?" Sibby asked, hanging on her every word.

"The inside is inscribed: _Time Shall Tell I Love You Well._ Time has never been our friend, it's always been counting down to this terrifying date. We bided our time, did what was expected from us and now we are blessed with the rest of our lives. I don't think we will ever take what we have for granted," she said in such a lovely, bold voice. This was the girl I'd known growing up. Sirius wrapped an arm around her, and she laid her head on his chest. We shared a long look, my best mate and I, both pleased to have our girl back. I was so happy for them.

I looked at my watch, and realised we'd wasted nearly all of breakfast. We each ate something quickly, stood and finished off our tea or juice and headed to class. It was bound to be an interesting day, as I could hear the gossip mill ramp up and go to full swing as we were leaving the Great Hall. At least it wasn't about Lily and me for a change this fall.

BTB BTB BTB BTB BTB

**September 22, 1977**

It had been a bit cumbersome fitting our brew kit into the dorm, but with an expansion charm, Padfoot being the only one who'd mastered it yet, we all fit quite well. Okay, not quite well, but we fit. It was a good thing there were only four of us, rather than five like the sixth years. We'd never have pulled this off. The only bit of an issue arose if more than two of us needed the toilet. We'd lost the third 'seat' in the expansion. Remus was also forced to post a 'No Pee in the Sink' sign after drunk Peter not only used the sink, but aimed poorly, and sprayed our toothbrushes. I am ever so thankful Mum over-packs for Sirius and me. No charm in the world would have persuaded me to put **that** in my mouth.

The girls were here tonight to simultaneously study for our Transfiguration quiz in the morning, but also to taste the first tapping of our brew. We Marauders were convinced we'd done it, George was dubious, the other three were absolutely convinced we'd fail.

Padfoot and I decided to start out simple and brew a good bitter; we were good Englishmen after all. Well, I'm a Welshman but that doesn't matter. A bitter was the perfect place to start; it went with anything and we'd smuggled some grub from the kitchen for the occasion, carrying on our tradition from last spring. Our study sessions had gotten rather celebratory; lots of food, butterbeer, whisky and wine and a fair bit of horsing around. We lads might be the Marauders, but those four lassies could be just as devious. We wouldn't be able to continue it much longer; the NEWT level exams really weren't that far away. Regardless of what I wanted to do when I left Hogwarts, I needed top scores.

Lily had curled herself up at the head of my bed, her back against the headboard, her feet dangling off the right side, her head on my pillow at the left. She had her wand out and was changing my hair different colours. If there was one class I was confident in, it was Transfiguration. Basic human transfigurations, like hair, skin or eye colour switches or changing the shape of your nose were nothing compared to the Animagus changes. I was letting Lily practice on me while I worked on the keg and chilled the pint glasses Pads and I brought back from my parents 'games' room. My Dad had confirmed the room had only been used for poker, cigars and liquor for generations.

Padfoot's bed was next to mine, and he and George were lying side by side, he helping her with the changes. She was good at Transfiguration, but it didn't come naturally to her. We had tried to teach her to become an Animagus when we were working with Peter, but she had more trouble than Wormtail. From what I'd read, only people very strong in Transfiguration magic could accomplish a fully-formed animal. It explained why Peter often required a little help.

Past the door to the loo was Remus' bed. He was sort of separated from the rest of us because he was exponentially neater. We figured it would help if there was a buffer from the messiness. He and Sibby were sitting side-by-side, feet dangling off the end. Remus was swinging his legs in nervous energy. We were five days away from the full moon, and his pre-change anxiousness had begun. Every so often Sibby would touch his leg to get him to stop. She was so tiny that if he started bouncing the mattress it wasn't hard to bounce her right off.

After the door to the hall was Peter's area. If I didn't know better, I'd swear he was a human-sized rat. He had this nest which surrounded his bed, including his curtains. It was made of his robes, books, parchment, quills, sweets, jeans, shirts and jumpers. Honestly, parts of it looked like it had been bound together with spittle, just like for a real rat. For this reason, Eliza sat on my trunk, closer to my bed than his. He didn't know, but we often put up odour-blocking charm so we didn't have to smell his stuff. At this moment, instead of studying or practicing, Peter was burrowing through his things.

"You ready to tap that yet, Prongs?" Pads yelled over, waggling his eyebrows as he did.

Padfoot was inquisitive about with how far I'd gone with Lily. He'd always had this strange fascination about what any of us did with our girlfriends. I honestly think it was living vicariously, since we knew he rarely went past snogging with a girl, regardless of what his reputation might be.

Being wealthy and of an ancient bloodline made us both targets for girls who wanted to 'accidentally' end up pregnant with our child. Dad had sat us down when we were about thirteen and explained that while dating girls was fine, unless we were sure we were in love and prepared to have a connection with the young woman in question, becoming sexually active with her. We'd always have to deal with them should a child be created. After his blunt talk, Sirius and I decided we best keep it in our pants. None of us had ever had much action, although something told me this year might change that, well except for Pete, because Eliza just wasn't that type of girl.

"Excuse me, Sirius, what do you think he's tapping?" Lily yelled back at him. This was excellent, she was all feisty and wound-up; he looked like he'd been caught with his pants down. Irritated as she was, she transfigured his feet into troll's feet.

"Lily, lovely Lily, I was asking about the keg," he placated her, before turning his feet back to normal. "I would never question your impeccable moral standards." My darling girlfriend rolled her eyes and then transfigured his nose into a pig snout.

"Sirius, you're a pig. I can't figure out what Seph sees in you," she rebuked with an air of superiority. This time Seph turned him back, but I could see in his eyes he was incensed. Before I could stop him, his wand twisted, and I looked at my girl, and she had the neck and head of a flamingo.

"Now your nose is truly above all of us, since you seem to look down at us," he said ever so politely.

"Enough," Seph said, hoping up off the bed. "Both of you to your own corners. You have the Transfiguration stuff down, and if you didn't notice, you both of you did it silently. Jamie, the beer, please." She'd always been quite good at breaking up arguments between the girls; this was just an extension of that skill.

"Strangely enough, George, I have tapped the keg, and I have glasses filling as we speak."

I looked down at the pint glasses, and they were mostly foam. Besides that, the beer wasn't an amber colour; it was sort of green-brown. George was eyeing sceptically. I passed the glasses around, and when we each had one, we prepared to drink.

"On the count of three; one, two, three," I counted down and we all sipped. It was not what we'd drunk in Oxford. In fact, other than the foam, it bore no resemblance to beer.

Eliza spit hers back into her glass and Lily forced herself to swallow. Both Remus and Sibby excused themselves to the loo. Strangely, Peter drank it down. Padfoot, George and I looked at each other.

"Well, gents, that's horrid," she told me.

"Tasted like moulded bread," Lily added and she wasn't all that far off.

"The yeast taste was way too strong," George added, giving it another sip. "Where there should have been that wonderful bite and then the creamy feel as it slid down your throat, instead there was something akin to mouldy grass. The consistency is all wrong, too." George always had a skill in explaining how something tasted. It's part of the reason I love eating with her, as she critiques and picks apart the ingredients in a dish. "Your kit looks like the diagrams from the books we read. What did you do? Not heat the wort properly? Did you forget to use the exact amounts on the grain bill I'd given you?"

"No, we followed **those** instructions exactly," Padfoot answered. George looked at him and then me and shook her head.

"Let me guess," she said, looking frighteningly like Mum. "You two tried to use magic to speed things along."

"We're wizards. We should be able to use magic to do things," he pleaded. She shook her head.

"What was the one thing I told you not to mess with? Do you remember?" Now she even sounded like Mum.

"Not to rush the yeast," I answered, feeling like I was being scolded by Minnie.

"It's like the bread incident," George reminded us.

"What bread incident?" Lily asked.

"When we were like nine or ten, not long before we would came to Hogwarts, MummyP decided we needed to know how to cook. It was the three of us, plus Sibby and Eliza," she explained.

"The lessons were really fun, even if some of our products weren't tasty," Eliza added and Lily laughed.

"Anyway, we were learning to bake bread, Mummy explained that bread was an essential food, and could be baked in any number of ovens," George explained. "There were two teams, the three girls verses the two boys. Whoever made an edible loaf of bread first would get out of kitchen clean-up. These idiots thought they could speed up the yeast by charming it."

"Oh, they sped it up," Eliza chimed in again. "It grew so fast their dough exploded during the first rise. There were spots of dough all over everything. The best part was that since they didn't have a loaf at all they lost. They had to pick up. MummyP also made sure there weren't any wands about, so they had to do it by hand." The girls started laughing at our expense, but we should have learned our lesson then.

"Okay, no more magic when brewing," I said, reluctantly.

"But, I thought we'd get to make magical beers!" Sirius interjected.

"You can, you old dog," George said ruffling his hair. "Just wait until after the brewing is done."

"Guess we have to try again," Peter excitedly said from his little nest area. I noticed he had four empty glasses on his bed. I figured I'd better retrieve those before they were lost forever.

"On to round two," I said far less confidently than I had been a few days ago.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hi, welcome to another chapter. We're back on track with updating, basically every 10 days. This chapter is early because of the holiday weekend. Expect the next chapter on Sept. 9. Little bit of Quidditch, little bit of beer, little bit of full frontal snogging. Perfect holiday treat. Enjoy, MNF**

**Chapter 8:**

**Jump, Jive and Wail**

**8 October 1977**

**Seph POV:**

I was flying about six feet under Jamie, Sirius swinging from side to side in front or behind us. His movement was to distract the Slytherin Beaters as well as keep their Chasers away from us. This was a move we'd practiced over and over this summer. I wasn't surprised when Sirius decided to add it to the tricks we'd employ in this match. When we were playing Slytherin, we had to do whatever we could. Not only did we have an issue with the team as a whole—they were Slytherin after all—but for Sirius it was more than that. Little brother Regulus was their Seeker. He needed to prove he was the better brother, regardless of what Daddy might say.

Just like we'd planned, Jamie dropped the Quaffle and I caught it before anyone realised it wasn't in his arms anymore. I slipped forward, Sirius closely on my tail, and at the right time, he shot out in front of me going left, distracting the Keeper so I could go right and score. We'd used four variations of this play today, and Slytherin had still not caught on, which is why we were ahead 220 to 80.

I was ready for the match to be over. We'd been playing for nearly two hours already and I needed a huge bathroom break. I was nervous last night, so Jamie insisted I drink Camomile tea. It ended up a rather impassioned snogging session with my intended was far more distracting and soothing than the tea. Unfortunately, it was the tea that was haunting me this morning. I had signalled Sibby that I needed the loo, and she flew off to find the Snitch. We girls had our own way of letting the others know things without words. Very helpful when you were being followed by an amorous admirer when the feelings weren't mutual or any number of issues which might arise at a party or in Hogsmeade.

I rounded the post and flew to where a Slytherin Chaser had the Quaffle. He dropped it only seconds later when he collided with a Bludger his own Beater had sent at me. I caught it, looping around the now plummeting lad and went back and scored for the second time in a minute. I had no idea if the other matches were going to be this lopsided, but this was fun. I was definitely sorry I hadn't even attempted to persuade my father to let me play. It probably would have resulted in many wasted words, but at least I would have tried. I was so afraid of disappointing him before; now I was disappointed in him.

As I was rounding the hoops again, a cheer rose up from the stands. Given the happy faces of the Gryffindors, I didn't have to guess who had caught the Snitch. Sirius was zooming toward me, expecting an end of match embrace, but I couldn't even wait through that. I went past him at full speed, his calls of my name engulfed by the crowd noises as I flew farther away. I landed and tossed my broom aside and ran for the team room and the girl's changing room off it.

Emerging a few minutes later, I ran back to the pitch. The rest of the team, as well as our friends, were surrounding Sibby. I made my way into the circle, squeezing between Lily and Sirius. Our Seeker turned and spoke to me.

"Make it in time?"

"Yes, if you must ask such personal questions," I joked with a laugh. She often complained that we shared too much information with each other in our room. The irony of her asking this question wasn't lost on us. Lily, Sibby and I were laughing hard when we embraced awkwardly.

"There you are," Sirius said loudly. "Where in the hell were you speeding off to? The captain didn't get his end-of-match embrace from his lady love." He puffed out like a peacock and Lily, Sibby and I fell into each other, laughing even harder this time.

"Did Jamie pull this with you last year?" I asked Lil.

"Yes," she answered. "Flew up to whatever row I was at and kissed me while still on his broom. Don't you remember, you were sitting next to me?"

"I was too busy ogling another of the Chasers," I said with a little cheek. Sirius heard us as he swung me around and pulled me close. His hand found the edge of my jumper and lifted it a little in the back so he could slide his hand in. His move was hidden by the cape of my uniform. I loved his touch, wherever it might be, especially if it was skin on skin. He loved having my back available to caress. It was a win-win situation.

"So, you were ogling me?" he said quite softly, his lips next to my ear, his breath warming my neck.

"Have been since fifth year," I confessed. "I thought it a dream. I never believed it would come true."

Being as close as we were, it didn't take much movement for his lips to be on mine. The bit of moustache and beard he'd grown tickled my face, and I loved how it left my lips somewhat swollen and brush-burned. I could charm it away easily, but I enjoyed walking through the common room or hallways having been subtly marked by him. I wanted the other girls to know he was mine, and to back off.

His hand moved higher on my back, just below my bra straps while his tongue did a frenetic dance with mine. We would have continued, had Jamie not chosen that moment to start heckling. Big brother was going down for this.

"Hold on, you're heckling us because we're sharing a kiss? Yesterday in the library you had your hand inside Lily's shirt, playing with her breast. Honestly, if you made her nip any harder, she could have cut glass with it." The whole circle busted out laughing, making poor Lily blush. She shouldn't have been doing it in the library, but since she did, it made their actions open for ridicule. Roommate rules we'd had since third year, when we figured out boys did **not **all have cooties. She hid her face in Jamie's chest and he escorted her away. I would never have said it if I was worried it would upset her, but she was talking about how when he kisses her she lost all sense of propriety. This would roll off her back too. I was quite certain once she had a little wine in her at the party tonight, she'd be straddling his lap again. I would probably be doing the same with my guy, just not in the common room for all to see. I wondered if one of them had a 'sex in public places' fantasy. Definitely not one I was interested in.

The group started to break up, Fergus coming and getting Sibby and Leonard and David, our Beaters, meeting up with their fifth year friends. Remus left with Eliza and Peter. Sirius chose to kiss me again, and soon we were the only people left on the pitch. Arm in arm we walked back to the changing room, his hand still on the flesh of my back.

BTB BTB BTB BTB BTB

Hours later Sirius and I finally made it back to the common room. Jamie, Remus and the girls had gotten the celebration started. As we came through the portrait, Jamie gave us the look; he didn't do it as well as MummyP.

"Where the hell were you two?" he snapped. When we were at his side he continued his interrogation. "I couldn't find you on the map. Did you leave Hogwarts, again?"

"No," Sirius answered him, his hand along my back, jumper lifted so he could touch my skin again. He really loved the small of my spine. "We were spending some time together."

"Doing what?" Jamie demanded. Sirius looked as if he were getting upset so I stepped forward and looked at my brother.

"Jamie, remember this summer, when you caught Sirius coming out of my bedroom? You started to ask questions I was sure you didn't really want the answers to. Do you recall what I told you?"

"Yes," he answered with irritation painting the lone word of his response.

"You ask, I will answer."

"Fine," he grumbled. "It's just strange to know you two are off doing Merlin only knows what."

"Jamie, we're adults. We're engaged. We are a regular couple, we do couple-y things which include some of the intimate activities you get up to with your girlfriend." I looked at him long and hard, and realised what might really be bothering him. "Jamie, if you're worried about it, know none of what I do with Sirius changes our relationships with you. You're still my big brother, he's still your best mate. If I need you, I will always call for you," I told him as I hugged him.

"Okay," he grumbled. "I'm glad you're back. The second batch of the beer is ready to taste. Everyone else is already upstairs." Remus had left the drinks table and was standing by James.

"Is it okay to leave the liquor down here?" Sirius asked. The guys had always made sure the younger students didn't drink what they shouldn't. Of course, that never pertained to the Marauders. Somehow they always had their own bottles, even in fifth year.

"None of it is real," Remus noted. "I charmed the water inside to taste like the label, but it's all just out of the tap." I looked around and was surprised by several students acting as though they'd become drunk.

"If it's all water, why are they acting inebriated?" I asked.

"The power of suggestion, my sweetest," Sirius said as he wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close. "I believe it also had a great deal to do with the line of girls who wanted to _date_ me in fifth and sixth year. Once a thought is out there, people run with it, truth or not." He whispered the last part, his mouth next to my ear, the warmth of his breath cascading down my neck. I knew which 'suggestion' he was speaking of and I suppressed a giggle when I looked over to the sixth year girls who were still staring and giggling. I kissed him strongly to remind the girls he was mine.

"Come on you lovebirds," Jamie groused. "At least if we're upstairs, I can snuggle with Lily."

The four of us made it upstairs. Lily had already chilled the glasses; all that Jamie had to do was tap the keg. While he was doing that, I stole one of Sirius' shirts and went into the loo to take off my Quidditch sweater and cape. It felt so much more comfortable. I only buttoned the middle four, leaving some cleavage out. I passed Sirius as I came out of the loo, and he looked at me as if I were something to eat.

"Later," I purred as I held his hand for a moment. He emerged shortly after in jeans and a tee-shirt. We curled together on his bed and watched as Jamie tapped the keg and filled the glasses.

This beer looked better, the green tinge of the first batch was gone, but there was still too much foam. I gave it a sniff when I was given my glass, and the sort of mouldy scent was missing, which was a definite plus. The colour was closer to the amber or brown of a bitter, but it was too dark this time, nearly as dark as a stout.

"Sirius, the colour is off again. Did you use the grain bill I gave you?"

"We did," he replied. "But, when we were roasting the grains, we might have left them in the kiln a little too long."

"You burned the malt?"

"Maybe," he said with trepidation. The kilning was one of those things we could use magic on, but it still needed to be watched. I took a sip, and while it wasn't good, I didn't have the urge to spit it out this time; neither did anyone else in the room.

"So, what do you think?" Jamie asked hopefully. Lily was behind him, and gave him a pitiful glance.

"Well, it's closer to what I've had at the pub with my dad," Remus confessed. "But, it's missing the bubbles. They really help the flavour."

"I don't know if I'd drink a whole glass," Eliza muttered.

"I think it's great," Peter nearly cheered before he downed the whole glass. "Marauder Beer. It's perfect. Eliza, sweetie, if you're not going to drink yours -"

"It's all yours," she interrupted, thrusting her glass toward him. Peter's _discerning palate_ was more evidence of his rat-like personality.

"Well, it's better than last time," Sibby said in a very diplomatic way. "However, I wouldn't serve it to anyone outside this room, yet."

Jamie looked at his girlfriend, the defeat now tempering his enthusiasm over this batch. I felt sorry for him.

"Well, you've made strides since the last time," she remarked, "but it doesn't quite taste right. I'm sure you'll get there though." She set the glass down on the floor between James and Sirius' beds. Peter immediately summoned it and drank it down. Lily's kiss was planted on Jamie's lips, but I don't know if it helped.

I knew Jamie and Sirius were awaiting my remarks. My fiancé had removed his hand from my back, preparing himself for my comments. I didn't want to be the one to "tell them so" but I always thought brewing beer in their dorm was a stupid idea. "Well, the flavour is definitely better, and I think a little tinkering with the bill might help the taste even more, but the yeasty taste is still there and it's flat, like Remus said. Are you still using magic to speed it along?"

"Seph, there must be a way to magically make beer," Sirius said getting defensive. "If there isn't, then what's the point?"

"Then I say, keep working on it." I rolled slightly to look at Sirius, who was obviously frustrated. Jamie collected the glasses with Lily and took them to the loo. I looked at Sibby and she shrugged before she stood up. "I'm headed up to bed. Fergus has been given permission to visit again tomorrow. I want to be wide awake, since he's arriving at eight. We're having formal portraits taken tomorrow."

"I think Lil and I might find other accommodations in that case, we do not want to be up that early," I remarked.

"What don't we want to do?" Lil asked as she exited the loo.

"Get up before eight tomorrow morning. Sibby is meeting Fergus early."

"Oh, hell no," Lily said with a laugh. "I am not getting up on a Sunday morning before ten or eleven. Only day we really get a good lie-in."

"She never bothers me when she gets up," Eliza commented, as she too was getting ready to leave. She was standing next to Pete's bed, although not too close, the pile very much bothered her.

"Nothing bothers you when you're sleeping, Eliza," Sibby teased. "You sleep like a dragon in hibernation."

"Take that back," Peter yelled. "It's not nice to tease her." Everyone looked at him, shocked and surprised. Eliza knew we were just taking the mickey out of her. It wasn't even mean; even she recognised her ability to sleep through anything. The poor girl turned red with embarrassment over what Peter had said.

"Peter, it's okay. I do sleep hard. Honestly, my alarm needs to shake me to fully wake me," Eliza said. "I'm going to the girls' dorm, want to walk with me, Sib?"

"Sure," she said hesitantly and the pair left. Peter pulled his curtains around his bed and nothing else was heard from him. After a few minutes, we signalled to Remus to come down to Jamie's bed. When we were all together, Sirius cast a Silencing Charm.

"What in the bloody hell was that with Pete losing his cool? Is it possible he didn't take it as a joke?" Jamie asked.

"How couldn't he?" Lily retorted. "We were all laughing, even Eliza. We tease her about her sleeping habits. Once she's out, she's gone. She requires a physical stimulus to wake her."

"He's been like that a lot recently," Remus said, which surprised us all. "Jumpy, angry, really short fuse. Then there's the way he looks at the four of you, it's unnerving."

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked, his hold on me tightening.

"He watches you with a strange intensity, especially if you're being in any way intimate. When you were kissing, both couples, he looked transfixed. I can't help but wonder if his father's ideas might have rubbed off on him." I shuddered at the thought, and Sirius pulled me up close to him, James doing the same with Lily.

"You don't think he's capable of doing what they charged his dad with, do you?" James asked Remus.

"Until a few weeks ago, I'd say no; now I'm really not sure. Maybe you shouldn't be quite so public around him, it might upset him or something," he explained.

"He's got a girlfriend though," Jamie stated.

"A girlfriend who will only chastely kiss him and hold his hand," Lily reminded. "You and I did more in the prefects' car on the way to Hogwarts than they've ever done."

"So much more than I needed to know. Just clue me in on what surfaces not to sit on," I said, shaking my head. Lily threw Jamie's pillow at me, but I ducked and it hit Sirius square on. He pulled his wand and sent a Tickling Charm at her. She couldn't get to her wand fast enough, and was soon rolling on the floor. Jamie finally ended the charm. I still didn't understand the relationship between the two of them. They reminded me of squabbling children.

"I guess we need to quell the public displays, at least around Peter," Jamie said, bringing order back before Lily went after Sirius. "Does it bother you, mate?" he asked, looking at Remus.

"Not at all," Remus said with a sly smile. "I like seeing all of you happy, and not pining after one another, if you only knew how annoying it became. Anyway, I'm meeting Alicia Whitaker at eleven."

"The cute little blonde in Hufflepuff?" Lily asked. She was in several of our classes, and was always pleasant and helpful. When we girls saw them flirting the other day after class, we decided she'd be great for him. They were both gentle souls. Maybe this one would last long enough for him to trust her with his secret.

"That's the one," he said proudly. Lily and I both started clapping and congratulating him.

"We were hoping you'd get together with her," Lily explained. "Few girls in this school are good enough for you, but she's one. We approve."

"I didn't know I needed your blessing," he joked back.

"You don't, but know we have your back," I told him. The smile on his face was genuine and after checking his watch he bid us goodbye, whistling as he did.

"So, which couple will stay here tonight, and who will take another of our 'found spaces'?" Sirius asked bluntly.

"Lils and I have already made plans to go to one of those 'found spaces' after we've done our rounds tonight. Our supplies for an overnight sojourn are already in place," Jamie explained. "Wait, how did you and Remus end up with tonight off and Lily and I on the schedule? Don't you make up the schedule?" he asked Lily.

"I do, which is why they're both on tomorrow afternoon and night while we will be off. We not only get tonight, but most of tomorrow too," she explained. "In the end, it'll be a good time."

"It seems it will," Sirius said, walking me backwards towards his bed. I fell onto it, scooted my body to the pillows and lay back. The curtains closed, were sealed and silenced and I was resoundingly kissed.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello and welcome to the past (haha). Okay, the story carries an M rating, and this chapter demonstrates why; not quite 50 shades of Gray, but they are two seventeen year olds who are in love. The song is by John Mayer, off the newest album. Thanks to my team, especially Peter who helped me make their conversation "less clinical"; and as always, Arnel and Stephanie who keep me on my toes. Enjoy, and see you in another 10 days with the next chapter. MNF**

**Chapter 9:**

**Love is a Verb**

**Thursday, October 13, 1977**

**Seph POV:**

Sirius and I were leaving Quidditch practise. We were always the last ones as Sirius needed to put the gear away, and then change his clothes. I refused to change down here anymore, as I was sure I had seen a familiar rat scuttling across the ground last week. I wouldn't put it past Pete to spy on us. Sibby and I were the only girls on the team, so we agreed to change in our room from now on. I waited for Sirius in the team room. He came in without his shirt on, jeans hanging quite low on his hips. It nearly made the conversation we needed to have fly out of my head. I was on him in a flash. The one thing my fiancé did not need to be told was how to drive me wild. Within seconds of my nearly running to him, he had me up off the floor, his hands on my arse. My legs were around his waist, hands in his hair, my tongue in his mouth. He sat down on one of the benches, and he moved his hands upward to remove my jumper.

I then remembered the rat and what Remus had said about him watching and I suddenly felt self-conscious and slightly nauseated wondering if he was hiding somewhere, getting whatever perverse pleasure from watching us. I pulled away, breathless before straightening my jumper and sitting down next to him. He pulled his own shirt on and gave me that stupid crooked smile which made my heart melt.

We'd only been an official couple for a few weeks now, but it felt like longer. I knew everything there was to know about Sirius, with a few exceptions; and our feelings for each other had outlived many relationships and several possible disasters. The intimacy stuff was the only new thing, and it's what I wanted to talk about. Given how we usually acted around each other, I wanted to talk about sex before we actually had sex.

"Sirius, can I talk to you about something rather serious?"

"You want to discuss me?" he punned back.

"Cut it with the puns," I told him. "I thought we put a moratorium on them when you turned eleven."

"Yeah, you and Mrs P did. I still think it's awesome that my name is also a word -"

"Yes, I know. I do not want to discuss you, but I do want to discuss something WITH you," I emphasised, hoping he'd get the idea this was important.

"Okay, Gwenny," he said in a tone which matched mine and then punctuated with a kiss to my temple. "Can we talk here, or would you rather go upstairs?"

"Actually, would you take me to your place, you know the one in the collapsed tunnel?" Sirius had found the tunnel while out exploring one night. He had to change into his dog Animagus to go in and then move some of the boards to let me in. He'd persuaded the house-elves to help him procure an unused chair and sofa and then brought in some candles and a few extra blankets. The room had existed before he brought me here halfway through fifth year. I wanted to talk about who else had been here with him.

"Sure, sweetheart," he replied standing and taking my hand in his. "Is there something the matter?"

"Not really, I just think there's something we should get out of the way, a discussion we should have." I was now tripping over my words. This was going to be a disaster, I could feel it.

"Gwen, you're worrying me. You only get tongue-tied when you have to do something you don't want to do," he reminded me, demonstrating the point of just how well we knew each other. "What could you possibly need to talk to me about that's making you regret a conversation before we even have it?"

I sighed and closed my eyes, silent as we passed through the archway and into the castle. His hideaway was on this side of the building, down two floors from where we came in and to the left, down a mostly empty hallway. Thankfully we weren't all that close to Slytherin House. I didn't feel like meeting any of them right now.

"Gwen, we've been walking for about ten minutes, and you haven't said anything. What's going on?" Sirius sounded unnerved.

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm sorry. I just…its a topic I'm not all that comfortable with," I confessed. I looked around to ensure we were alone. "I need to talk with you about sex."

Sirius must have had saliva in his throat, as he seemingly choked on nothing. I gave him a good slap on his back, and it helped.

"Gwenny, of all the things I had in my mind, that was not one of them," he explained and we both laughed as we arrived at the doorway which had once led to a tunnel out of the castle. He opened it, ushered me in and then closed the door with a good Locking Charm. I put up a Silencing Charm just for good measure. I didn't want our conversation, or our activities after, to be shared with anyone else. There would definitely be activities after, and the only rats who might scamper by were the real thing, not a peculiar roommate.

The tunnel was dark until I did the Illumination charm, and a warm yellow glow lit the few feet of tunnel between the door and the boards keeping people out of the collapsed passageway. Sirius did the Animagus incantation and then picked his wand up in his mouth. I gave him a good scratch between the ears before he trotted off. He squeezed under the lowest board, and I saw his four feet disappear and two appear. The glow from the candles gave the tunnel a soft, almost romantic feel. A minute later I was in his arms, his lips and tongue lapping at my neck, my earlobe, the few vertebrae he could get to with my hair piled high and out of the way.

"So," he whispered, "you want to talk about sex." It was so seductive the way he said it. I was ready to just give in and let him do whatever he wanted right now; screw my questions and hesitations. I took a deep, albeit staggering breath and took two steps away from him. As I sat down on one end of the couch I answered him.

"Yes."

"Okay. Is this a discussion in general terms, because I might not be best one to explain it all to you -" I cut him off as he sat down at the other end.

"I know about the birds and the bees, Sirius. I'm the youngest of seven girls, I know things about sex I really wish I didn't. Anyway, even if my sisters weren't so loose with their tongues, MummyP gave me a lovely talk the day Mr P was with you boys. My Mum tried to give me a third speech, but I stopped her. I have the mechanics down." I stopped and took a deep breath. "What I don't know about is..." I felt like I was going to hyperventilate, I was breathing so fast by now. "Ineedtoknowwhoyouhavehadsexw ith."

Sirius had his crooked, cocky grin on. "Did you just ask me who I've had sex with?" I nodded, not able to say it again. This wasn't going to be easy, and I didn't relish knowing the answer, but I couldn't go past mostly clothed snogging sessions without knowing.

"Come here," he requested and I came closer. When I was in arm's reach, he pulled me to his lap. I was sideways, the arm of the couch giving me something to lean against, his chest at cheek level, his lips so close. He gave me a quick, loving kiss before settling back and looking at me.

"I have only been even somewhat sexually active with three girls, and only one would count as sex. Mind you, none of it was particularly remarkable. Are you sure you want to hear this? I was very discrete for a reason and there's nothing too outstanding to share."

"I need to," I started to explain and then paused. He must have understood this was hard for me, so he was patient while I collected my thoughts, although his hand had again slipped inside the back of my jumper and his thumb was stroking my lower spine. Coherent thoughts were difficult to amass when he touched me like this.

"Sirius, I love you," I began to help him understand why this was important. "I've never been terribly intimate before; actually other than a few chaste kisses along the way and one bloke groping me over my jumper in fourth year when we played spin-the-bottle, I have no sexual history. The whole arranged virgin marriage thing left me with few options until I was with my betrothed, which I am now." I leaned into him and kissed him slowly. I had my footing now, I wasn't afraid of, or was worried about what he might say; I just needed to know.

"I want so much to be with you. Truthfully, I'm excited to share everything with you. When you touch me, your hand splayed across my back like it is now it makes me feel like I'm soaring." I let my fingers trail up and down his neck, wrapping his hair around my fingers and kissing him languidly. He always closed his eyes and took very deep breaths when I started our snogging sessions this way. We went on for a few more minutes before I paused. Clearing my head, I continued.

"Wherever you kiss or touch me, or even the caress of your warm breath dancing down my skin drives me wild." He moved his hand so it covered nearly all of my lower back, and I had shivers tingle through me.

"I feel the same way," he told me before his mouth started a trail of kisses which began at my ear and went around the back to the spot just under my hairline which made me moan every time he kissed or touched it. "I have never wanted anyone the way I want you."

"I want you, Sirius. I just..." if I didn't pull away right now, we'd never get to this talk. He continued to rub his hand along my spine and breathing down my neck and cleavage.

"Phinney, stop, please," I begged him and he pulled away. "My problem is twofold," I was finally able to explain. "When we're together, I don't want to be wondering who else you did something to or with. Are there hordes of nameless, faceless girls who have... I need to know what you've done and with whom. Then I can do things differently or... I really don't want you thinking I suck at this," I confessed at the end. He put his hands on the sides of my face and smiled warmly.

"You won't suck, I'm sure of it. I doubt I would ever compare anyone to you. I love you. You love me. It won't be like just getting off for the sake of getting off," he explained, which made me smile. I enjoyed his bluntness: it allowed me to be the same.

"So, you've 'gotten off' with at least one of your three," I said calmly. "That brings up my other issue. I'm not sure I know how to," I paused and buried my face in his chest, hoping perhaps the wool would muffle the words and this conversation would die. I wished I'd never brought it up. "I don't know how to get you off." Right now I was regretting not just going to Jamie and having him tell me.

"Gwenny, I can show you when it comes to my...parts," he explained. "I do have practise with getting myself-" I started laughing and looked up at him. With those words he made the whole conversation easier again.

"Yes, I've heard you in the shower, in your bedroom, even once behind the bushes. You certainly have that activity well in hand."

"You and your cheek," he said with a light swat to my bum. I knew he liked how the trousers of the uniform fit me. "Gwenny, sweetheart, when it comes to sex, I am nearly as inexperienced as you are, I certainly don't know what you like, but we'll learn. For example, before we were together, I had no idea that blowing on this spot, right here," his finger trailed from behind my right ear, along the hairline to my spine, "I didn't know it drove you crazy. But now that I do know, I'll make sure I spend a few moments exhaling on it at least once a day."

He pulled me onto his lap, my calves pressed against his thighs while my bum rested on them, closer to his knees than his private area. My head lolled onto his shoulder and he kissed his way to my spine and back. When he was letting his tongue move along my earlobe, I couldn't take it anymore. I shifted and kissed him, hard. This kiss was certainly passionate, tongues, lips, teeth mashed together. I ran my tongue along the roof of his mouth and he groaned, pulling me so my girly bits were right against his quite obviously awakened private parts. When he rolled his hips forward every thought in my mind fled momentarily. I joined him in his motion, moaning and feeling exquisite. It wasn't until I realised his hands had my jumper nearly up to my arms that I needed to pull away. I bowed my head, ordering my thoughts.

"You want the information before we continue?" he asked, his breath somewhat ragged. I nodded yes and slid back. I couldn't really have this discussion with his arousal inches away from mine. "Cockblocked by my own girlfriend."

"Yes, well, I'll unblock things if you answer quickly and honestly." He ran his hands through his hair and looked beleaguered. I wanted this as much as he did, I just needed to get this talk over with.

"Okay, I told you there were three girls. The first was Annabelle Lewiston, the summer between third and fourth years." I remembered her; she was one of Jamie's distant cousins. They'd come to the Potters for a few weeks in August. She had quite a memorable face.

"Wait, Annabelle, as in the girl with the smashed-in face?"

"It wasn't smashed in, Gwen -"

"It was so. She looked like a pug, Phinney. Beady little eyes and her tiny turned up nose and that mouth...what the hell were you thinking?"

"She was sixteen and offered to blow me," he explained in an utterly bored manner. "Unfortunately, she really wasn't all that experienced and bit me. I gave her another shot a couple days later, and this time it was better but being fourteen, I didn't last long and she didn't move fast enough. She was sick all over the lawn afterwards. We avoided each other for the rest of her visit."

I'd hidden my mouth behind my hand while he was telling the story, but the glee in his eyes allowed me to let my laughter loose. "Well, that's just...for the record, Nella told me that a gentleman always forewarns a lady before he ... er, how did she put it?" I paused. "Of course, before he 'blows his wad.' as she put it. You must warn me, not negotiable. I'm not sure if I'm a swallower or not." Sirius was now looking red in the face. "What?" I asked.

"You sisters really didn't keep much from you, did they?"

"Nella was better than Paderau or Melia. Crown Prince Nicholas has some very odd tastes in the bedroom."

"You have to share!" Sirius pleaded.

"No, because I refuse to do any of it. There will be no 'back door' sex for me."

"He likes to...and she...I never would have guessed to see them at your father's funeral."

"Yes, well, from what I understand, the royal family all have some interesting proclivities." I shared and I could see the wheels moving in his teenage brain. I'd dole out information on my siblings and their spouses slowly, lest I give him too many ideas at once. He would soon be my husband. MummyP always said you should never keep secrets from your husband. Perfect way to ruin your marriage.

"Well, for your information, that is one activity I have learned where to keep my teeth while er, performing the service." He was going to die when he learned how I'd become proficient.

"Gwenny, have you?" The shock on his face was delightful.

"No, you prat. I told you I hadn't," I answered with a huff. "Summer before last, when we girls all went to spend time at Lily's, Sibby was describing the fun she was having with Fergus. Anyway, she said that, as you so eloquently put it," I leaned forward and whispered in his ear, seductively, "blow you." He turned his head and hungrily kissed me, his hands moving around within my sweater until each one covered one of my lace covered breasts. His thumbs skimmed the upper edge, occasionally dipping to brush my incredibly hard nipples. Our ravenous feast lasted until he moved to lay me down. I quickly pulled back and sat down next to him.

"Gwenny, you cannot whisper those words in my ears and expect me to not want to go there," he reprimanded sounding somewhere between amused and irritated.

"Okay," I answered and slid the rest of the cushion away, so I was sitting about three feet away. "I'm going to finish this tale from over here. So, Sibby was quite instructive and suggested we have lessons, while we were together."

"What in the hell did you practise on? None of you have anything that would -"

"Really? I hadn't noticed I don't have a penis," I teased him for his dogged determination to figure this out. He still looked confused, so I put him out of his misery. "We went to the little shop on the corner and bought lollipops. You know, the frozen Muggle kind MummyP always gets for you boys? Mine was cherry, and I could fit nearly all of it in, well at least to the stick part. I have the best gag reflex, in the sense I didn't gag. She also taught us the benefit of the swirl." After this lesson, I couldn't stand looking at them, let alone put them in my mouth.

Sirius was quiet. Way too quiet. His face reminded me of the morning of his birthday. He was the first one up, jumping up and down on the bed to wake us. Even last year. My roommates weren't happy to find a huge dog on my bed. That's when they learned about the guys being Animagi. He was equally that happy right now.

"You going to say anything?"

"You just told me something incredibly sexy and highly intriguing with the passion of an Arithmancy question and an odd detachment to your voice. Give me a moment to process, okay?" I giggled at him. He was right, I just wanted to finish this conversation so we could get to what we were talking about, although not everything, yet. I hadn't let him see the girls yet, certainly not for lack of interest on his part. He enjoyed caressing them, kneading them, kissing them. I just wasn't well endowed and wanted to know if he was more interested in larger girls. I charmed my undergarment to give me a little more help than the padding of my bras wasn't already providing.

"Sirius, dear, we get the convo over and we can put description into action." It took him a moment to get what I was saying. "Anyway, moving on, that was time number one. I hope I'm more qualified than Annabelle. On to number two," I prodded the conversation forward.

"Alright, fifth year, Ursula Fix. Only other girl I ever brought here, although she was blindfolded as to not find it again if we were to break up. We were together for nearly five months, I really though I might love her," he explained. Somehow hearing he might have loved her hurt more than whatever he was going to confess doing with her. "We'd messed around a fair bit, never much below the belt, but it was more than I'd done with any other girl. On her sixteenth birthday, Ursula said she wanted to have sex, and she wanted me to be her first.

"My head told me this was a bad idea, I kept thinking about what Mr P had told us about needing to watch who I slept with because she could just be after my inheritance. Plus, we hadn't done some of the stuff which would make it easier for her," he added and it made me smile. I was glad to know he would be worried about such things with me as well. I inched slightly toward him.

"My body was willing to go full speed ahead. We were in here, and things started racing along and she was telling me over and over she was ready. She wasn't. I only made it part way in and she was screaming about the pain. I pulled out and that was it. I guess I technically lost my virginity to her," he explained. "Things ended between us after that. She gave me a parting gift, however. She's the one who started the delightful rumours about my extremely long member."

"Those are just rumours?" I asked, slightly disappointed. I'd heard them and was quite interested in discovering if they were true. I was in a far better position to figure it out two years ago, but even with swimming costumes and practically living together when we weren't at school, I discovered nothing. Perhaps I'd have a chance to get 'up close and personal' soon. I blushed at the thought.

"You'll have to let me know, it's not like guys compare or anything," he said, a glint in his eye.

"You don't all get yourself elongated and then get out the ruler?" He shook his head while making a horrified face. I didn't think now was the time to tell him that girls did compare breast sizes, hips, legs well, nearly anything we felt like. Then again, maybe it was just us in my dorm room and with my odd sisters. "Okay, two down, one to go. Who was the third?"

"Let me explain where my head was at before I tell you about her," he said and I nodded. He tugged on my arm gently, indicating he wanted me closer. I moved next to him, and he put me back on his legs, my bum halfway up from his knees. He kissed me gently and lovingly and then settled his head on my shoulder, not facing me. I found this troubling. Did I know the girl? Was I close to her?

"Last year, you had returned from Switzerland and you were so closed and distant. It had been four months and you showed no signs of being yourself. I'd realised you were putting the girl I loved away, and preparing to marry someone. I'd known I was in love with you since the year before that, but I guess reality hit right then, reminding me I'd never be with you. Some nameless, faceless git was getting to be with my girl. It was the Christmas hols, and I needed to get away from all the happiness at the Potter house."

I wanted to interrupt him, tell him I was dying inside when I had come back from my 'pure-blood training.' On Christmas day I wanted to ask him to run away with me, save me from all of this because I didn't think I could live my life as this stifled zombie of a wife. I didn't tell him, as he still looked away, which indicated he wasn't comfortable with the story and would want to do this without interruption.

"I went into town by myself. I walked the whole way, having told James I just needed to get out. I met this Muggle woman while I was in the pub. She called herself Butterfly and she had a huge one painted or tattooed or something across her lower back. Her top stopped halfway down her belly and her skirt fell from her hips. The butterfly filled the entire open area. She was high or drunk or something, and even though I was seventeen and technically an adult I wasn't sure..." he trailed off again. "She looked so much like you, except for her eyes. They were dark brown and reminded me of an empty pit. If I fell into them, I might get lost forever," he said so sadly. "She looked like I felt: life wasn't worth if it because of the pain."

"She had a flat close by. It was the middle of the afternoon and I had no doubts in my mind what I was going there with her for. She had some weed and other, harder stuff. Not knowing much about Muggle drugs, I refused anything but the pot. I told her about you, how I loved you, how you would never love me back. How I thought I'd be alone, forever. I spent the whole day, the night and into the next day with her. Thinking back, I remember very little of it, or even what we did. It was only when I noticed my mirror buzzing that I came back to reality. Mrs P was worried out of her mind because I was missing. I sobered up and started the walk back to their place. I cried the whole way. I felt like I had betrayed you."

I put my hand under his chin, and made him look at me even as I slid closer to him. "You didn't. You're here with me now and we will be together for as long as we both want to be. I'm not angry with you."

"That's everything. Are you okay with it?" I thought about what he said, even as my hands slid to the bottom of his long sleeve tee and tugged it up so he could take it off.

"It's the past so I don't have qualms about it. I just needed to know how much more practised you are. From all that, I think we're on a rather even playing field. I have book and shared knowledge, you have some practical knowledge. Combine those and we figure the rest out for ourselves," I told him plainly. He kissed me again, this one much longer and much more sensuous.

My hands moved over his chest, through his hair, down his back. When I had to breathe, I trailed small kisses down his chin, neck and finally letting my tongue swirl over his Adam's apple. Sirius growled and pulled my jumper off as well. I kicked my trainers off, while Sirius used his wand to remove his heavy boots. This time when he moved to lay me down, I didn't protest. Not even when his hand unhooked my bra with shocking ease. I pulled back to look at him, my brow furrowed in a silent question.

"James swiped some of yours from the laundry and put them on the back of a chair so we could practise. Thought it might come in handy some day." I tried to laugh, but it was swallowed by Sirius' mouth.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Hi, welcome to another chapter. Not as steamy as the last, but it has its moments. Due to some needed changes, I will be posting this story every other week, rather than every eight days or so. That said, you'll get a chapter this week, and next week and then the next chapter won't be for another two weeks. The song is by Florence + the Machine. Enjoy. MNF**

**Chapter 10:**

**Hospital Beds**

**November 1, 1977**

**James POV:**

Sirius and I were in our room in the tower, relaxing on our beds, George here with us. In theory she was helping us with our Potions revisions. An exam was scheduled for Thursday afternoon and neither of us were particularly talented in the class. Lils had already given up on me, and Georgie looked like she was about ready to do the same. Peter was in Care of Magical Creatures, and Remus was in one of our famous "found spaces" with Alicia. First time we'd all had girlfriends at the same time.

"Guys, stop acting like idiots or I'm going to leave and do my Muggle Studies revisions. Their history is presented as so much more interesting than ours, especially the use of sex in the royal court. England has had some seriously horny wankers as king and the court followed suit," Seph proclaimed, and the end of her sentence made Sirius scoot closer and wrap his arms around her waist while she sat on the end of his bed.

"Sex in the royal court? Really? Care to share?" Sirius said in that way which made folks do whatever he asked of them. Seph had been around too long to have it work on her, however.

"No," she firmly stated while gently elbowing him in the gut. She took in a deep breath and then blew it out slowly. "As I asked before, if I have rolled my Hellebore leaves and I'm cutting them into thin strips what potion am I brewing?" She was stern in her tone and reminded me so much of Mum it was scary. In her eyes it was obvious she was ready to give up on us; we wouldn't pass without her help.

"Er, Calming Draught?" Sirius mumbled. It was his answer whenever he didn't know what to say.

"You just going to keep saying Calming Draught until it's correct?" Seph asked and he just shrugged. It was a good thing she had a soft spot for her fiancé, because even his pat answer was getting on my nerves. "No, it's not right again," she said with a resolved tone.

"Draught of Peace," I answered, feeling relatively confident as Lily and I had brewed it last night.

"Yes, thank heavens, Jamie, I was afraid you two hadn't learned a damned thing last year. Just remember you need to cut it into the thin strips, otherwise it won't dissolve correctly and your potion will be worthless," she rambled on. She really was just helping us, Georgie knew this stuff as well as Lily and Severus.

"Slughorn is quite particular about how the ingredients are prepared, but there is one potion which he and the text have incorrectly. Which one is it, and what do you do instead of the book's recipe?"

"The one you saw Snivellus cutting differently and you followed his lead. Seem to remember you pissed him off quite royally by doing it," Sirius triumphantly announced.

His fiancée looked at him, pleading with her eyes. "Do you remember the potion, or maybe even the ingredient?"

Padfoot shook his head. "Hey, I remembered the cutting part," he hopefully replied.

"Only because it bothered Snape." Seph looked and sounded defeated. "The potion is Draught of Living Death and the ingredient we're talking about is the Sopophorous beans. You want to crush the beans with your silver knife rather than slice them." We were quiet for a minute, and George rubbed between her eyes. "Maybe you two should revise a little more before I quiz you?" She slid her potions book and parchment into her sack and stood. I swore she looked a little shorter than when she walked in.

Without a parting glance, or any loving gesture to Sirius, she headed toward the door. I'd seen her like this before, but I didn't enjoy remembering it. Seph only looked like this when she was disappointed in us. It happened our third year, when we'd pulled a prank in Herbology and everyone ended up covered in mud and Primrose dew and dragon dung and then again last summer, when we toyed with some local bullies in the village near my house.

Sirius was a bit shell-shocked, and just sat on his bed, staring at her. I slid off mine and caught her by the sleeve before she was out the door.

"Georgie, come on, we'll pay more attention, I promise," I pleaded.

"Jamie, I just can't…I'm on rounds tonight and there are only so many hours in the day. I'm taking more classes than either of you and there's an expectation that I'll have high marks in all of them. We're not twelve anymore, we're adults, we're supposed to be preparing for careers and such. I can't waste time I don't have if you're not going to put any effort in. I'll see you at supper."

Seph reached for the handle of the door, but before she could grasp it, the door swung into the room, right into her fingers. A startled yelp and her doubling over made Padfoot jump to her side, cradling her body into his. Remus came into the room.

"Why did you open the door like that? You might have broken Gwenny's hand," Sirius yelled at him.

"Sorry, Seph," he said with true regret before turning to me. "I need you, James. Lily and Sibby are in the hospital wing," he quickly told us, his face stern and worried.

My heart leapt from my chest and I was out the door, revisions be dammed. Lily was in the hospital, my Lily was hurt or sick. I took the stairs two or three at a time, wondering if I could somehow fly down.

"What happened?" I yelled back.

"Not sure, but I saw McGonagall while I was coming back from dropping Alicia off, she told me to get you," Remus explained. I looked back at him and saw Sirius cradling George in his arms, racing along with us. My heart pounded in my chest, and not just because I was running. I couldn't let anything happen to Lils, not when I'd just gotten her.

We slowed slightly as we passed through the heart of the castle. Second years were leaving History of Magic, and I had to yell to clear the corridor, lest we mow the smaller ones down. More students in the infirmary would only distract Madame Pomfrey from helping Lily and Sibby. I pulled away from Remus, who had stopped to right some little girls who had tumbled into each other, and Sirius, who was slowed by carrying Seph and not wanting to jostle her too much.

I tried to halt and walk into the hospital ward, but the floor was too well polished, and I just realised I was only wearing my socks. I slid into the infirmary, barely stopping before causing the Matron, Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore to go down like pins in tenpin bowling.

Before I could speak, Professor McGonagall was talking to me. "Mr Potter, while I appreciate your concern for Miss Evans, I must remind you that running is not allowed in the corridors. Additionally, it is usually best if students wear shoes."

"Yes, Professor," I quickly responded with a nod, not that should this situation arise again I wouldn't repeat my actions. "How is she, Madame Pomfrey?"

"She'll be fine," the medi-witch stated, "but we were just discussing her wounds. It appears that Miss Evans was struck with some rather nasty curses, as was Miss Cinnéidagh."

"What sort of curses?" Remus asked from behind me. I didn't turn to see him, instead walking past the staff members and pulling a chair to sit between Lily and Sibby. While Lily was on her back, Sibby was lying on her stomach, nothing but a thin sheet covering her. She also had a thick, foamy orange salve spread over her back, seeping through the sheet.

I took Lily's frail hand in mine, careful not to disturb the Murtlap wrap on her forearm. Lily had at least been changed into a drab, sleeveless set of pyjamas. However, the top had been rolled away from her waist and hoisted to just below her breasts, allowing her stomach to be covered in Murtlap as well.

"There appears to be a burning hex and - heavens, what happened to you, Miss MacPhearson?" Madame Pomfrey asked. I gathered Sirius and George had arrived. I couldn't be worried about her hand, not when Lily was so still.

"It's nothing really," Georgie quickly replied. "I think a few of my fingers got broke when Remus and I both attempted to open a door from opposite sides." She was quite matter-of-fact in her explanation.

"Let me get a look at those -" the Matron shifted her attention to her new patient.

"Please, tell us about Lily and Sibby, I can wait."

I looked up and caught George's eye. She was in pain, I could see it plainly on her face; but in her typical fashion, she was more concerned about the welfare of others. I shook my head at her, and she simply shrugged.

The Matron sighed before turning back to the two girls who lay unconscious on identical whitewashed single frames. The white sheets, pillows and blankets did nothing to improve the colour of my friend and the girl who was my reason for breathing. They both looked ghastly and unnaturally pale.

"As I was saying, Miss Evans was hit with a stinging hex as well as a burning one on her arms and across her chest. Miss Cinnéidagh was struck in the back with a boil hex. Somehow she was able to drag her friend here before succumbing to the pain."

"Do we know where the attack took place?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"They were in the Defence classroom," Remus replied. "They were practicing their defensive spells."

"Well, their practice seems to have been well timed," Dumbledore said. "I suspect their wounds could have been much worse. A well placed burning hex can strip a body of its flesh in mere seconds." George gasped and my stomach rolled at the description. We hadn't been taught this spell, although my father had explained to Sirius and me that such a thing existed. He said it was something they'd teach us if we were to attend the Auror academy.

Sirius walked over to the closest bed and sat down, lifted his legs to the mattress and stretched out, George still in his arms. It was only then I noticed he was in his stocking feet as well.

"Who would do such a thing?" Professor McGonagall asked the headmaster, who simply looked at her with knowing in his eyes. "Do you have a suspect in mind, Albus?"

"Who would teach a student such a horrible spell?" the Matron interjected.

"My Dad tried to teach me when I was thirteen. I'm certain my brother knows how. Cousin Bella probably taught him worse," Sirius said angrily. Things had seemed to be better between him and his family lately; maybe it was all a show for Seph and her mum.

"Mr Black, we cannot lay blame if we are without evidence," Dumbledore stated. I could see Sirius getting his hackles up at the calmness of the headmaster. Remus went around to the far side of the bed and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, well I don't think a Hufflepuff would attack the Muggleborn Head Girl," he spat back. I couldn't say I disagreed with him, even if I couldn't say which one of the Slytherins might have done this. I supposed we'd have to wait until Lily or Sibby awoke to tell us who deserved some retribution.

"While I suspect you're correct, Mr Black, punishment shall be doled out by the Head of House and the Headmaster," Professor McGonagall warned and Sirius nodded; although I doubted if he knew who had hurt the girls, her warning would keep him from going after them.

Madame Pomfrey explained a few things to the Professors and then set to fixing George's hand. The matron shooed George and her escorts out, and they promised to bring me some supper and my potions book so I could study while I sat with Lily and Sibby. Thankfully no one suggested I leave, as they would have had an argument.

BTB BTB BTB BTB BTB

A little before midnight I was startled by Padfoot entering the hospital wing under my Invisibility Cloak. He brought some Butterbeers and chocolate cake. Earlier in the evening I'd moved an empty bed between the girls, so I could watch them both. Fergus would certainly have protected Lily too, if our places were reversed. I liked him and had been friends with Sibby since we were small. The matron had told me not to expect either of them to awaken before morning.

"I thought you might need a midnight snack," he joked as he handed me half of his contraband.

"How do you get those elves to give you whatever you want?"

"Years and years of sweet talk, mate." He had the stupid smirky smile that made him look both dashing and dangerous at once. No wonder people did his bidding, he was an imp. "She say anything yet?" he asked, looking over to Lily's bed.

"Nope, but Madame Pomfrey said neither of them would wake up before morning," I explained. "You think your brother did this?"

Sirius shook his head a few times. "Reg, personally? Probably not. Does he know who did? Likely. Reg wouldn't be stupid enough to attack the Head Girl. He's aware of what I'd do to him for attacking my friends. What about Snivellus?"

I thought about it for a moment and shrugged. "Maybe, but only if someone goaded him into it. He's more interested in getting Lily back as his friend or maybe more, not that Lils would EVER be interested."

"Prongs, we've known almost everyone in Slytherin since we were kids. Who would you say was the most dangerous?"

"Shite," I mumbled, pulling on my hair. "That's like asking whether a scorpion sting hurts more than a doxy bite. Neither are pleasant and both make you want to rip the skin off your flesh."

"Okay, okay," he said in a strangely calm tone. "Look, as much as we want to go after them, unless we're prepared to do a months worth of detention, I say we wait. Once the girls are able to tell us who did this, we'll figure out the best way to pay them back."

I stared at him in disbelief. "Padfoot, are you suggesting we don't rush into something?"

"Yeah," he said sheepishly, taking a long pull on his Butterbeer. "Look, you're Head Boy, Remus and Gwenny are prefects and we're all up to our eyeballs in revisions. As Gwenny reminded us earlier, we're not boys, we're men. Our girls are depending on us and acting dumb could cause them to wonder if we're really who they want. I step in shite enough all by myself, I don't need to be doing it with you."

"Huh, that's rather astute, Sirius. Don't tell me, you revised for the exam tomorrow?" I was dumbstruck as I spoke. It was usually only George who could pull this out of him.

"Kind of hard not to when your fiancée is withholding kisses until you do. She and Eliza spent the time after supper in our room. I tagged along when George and Remus did their rounds. When we got back, Eliza was still there, she was still rather shaken up, so Remus suggested the two of them stay the night. I put Eliza in your bed, I hope you don't mind."

"Nah, I just hope you did a cleaning charm on the sheets."

"Remus did." Padfoot took another long swig and I followed suit. I hadn't seen him this intent on anything except for Seph. I wondered what was going through his head, but I'd learned long ago that Sirius kept things to himself until he was ready to let others in. I supposed I would do the same if I'd grown up like he did.

Padfoot scratched along his new beard and then up into his hair. "When your dad said we'd have to take sides, this is what he meant, right? He told us the war was going to come to Hogwarts, probably sooner than later. This is it, right?"

"We don't know Lils was attacked because of that, but if she was, then the answer is yes," I slowly and deliberately replied. I didn't want to be right, but my gut was tangled in knots just considering it.

"If it is, no matter what, I've got your back, James."

"Same goes for me, Sirius."


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Hello folks, and welcome to Wednesday. This is a fun little respite from drama and injuries and such. You'll hear a little about what happened to the girls, but know they're both recovering well. There are lots of songs called "Home", but the one I used for this chapter is by Michael Bublé. Thanks for reading and another new chapter on October 17. MNF**

**Chapter 11:**

**Home**

**19 November 1977**

**Sirius POV:**

"You got everything you're going to need there, Padfoot?" James asked as I reached for my leather jacket. I had somewhere very important to be today, but I needed to do it without Gwenny knowing about it.

I slid my arms in and checked the pockets. "Think so," I answered. "List for the apothecary shop, list from the grocery, note for your mum," I added, giving him a look. It isn't like he didn't have an owl to send the note, but that's just Prongs; and I'd do anything for him. "I've got the instructions for the bank, and the address of where Mr P said to meet him."

"Do ya -"

"I also have the list of things for Lily and Sibby for you and Fergus." I made the sound of cracking a whip to punctuate the sentence. Thankfully Prongs and Moony just laughed. Peter had already scuttled off somewhere this morning, although we were doubtful it was with Eliza; as she favoured the Saturday lie-in.

"Like you're any different," Prongs reminded me, mimicking the cracking of a whip.

"Yes, well,' unlike Fergus and I - who have put a ring on our girls' fingers - you're just dating Lily. Whole different situation to be whipped when you've already promised your girl forever."

"Hey, it has only been two months with Lily and me!" He was getting so riled up, it was hilarious.

"Whatever, mate," I tossed back before looking to Moony. "You're sure Gwenny isn't going to notice I'm not in Hogsmeade today?"

"I don't see how she'll have time. The four girls and Alicia are going to look at holiday ball dresses at Gladrags. Lily is still sore and Sibby can't use her one arm, so it'll be up to Seph and Eliza to do most of the heavy lifting. The girls are going to meet us and Fergus at the Broomsticks for lunch. Just make sure you're back by four. Even McGonagall wouldn't keep someone longer than eight hours for detention," he answered.

"And Minnie dearest is in on the plan?" I hastily asked, pulling my pocket watch to catch the time. I only had a minute or two to get my arse out of here and down to the tunnel leading to Honeydukes.

"I doubt she'd fake detention for anyone but you. George believes you've gotten yourself in deep again, and have an all-day with the head of house. Now, get going," Prongs said, tossing me his Invisibility Cloak. I threw it over my head, grumbling that it didn't cover my feet any more. Mentally I noted to ask Mr P how to do an invisibility charm so I didn't need to rely on this darned thing.

As I made it to the common room, I could hear Gwenny and Lily on the stairs, probably headed to breakfast. I quickened my pace and was out the door before they reached the room. I hated being away from Gwenny, even for one day, but this was something for us and our future and I wanted to give it to her for Christmas.

I had to crouch through the tunnel, and rued my ever upwarding height. I didn't understand where these long, lanky legs had come from; Father was now only up to my shoulders, Mother a few inches higher. Wherever their origins might lie, Reg seemed to have gotten them too.

Thinking of my brother, I'd been ready to torture him a week ago, right after Lily and Sibby woke up from their potion-induced sleep. Neither would say who attacked them, at least not to us. They did tell Dumbledore, who took care of it, supposedly. Because they were being so stubborn, I went to my brother and tried to get him to spill. Apart from ensuring it wasn't him, he refused to give names, although telling us these weren't guys we could cross. Apparently, there were those even other Slytherins wouldn't tangle with. I asked him if we were related to them, and he scoffed. It was a dumb question; aside from the Muggleborn students and some of the half-bloods we were related to everyone, at least in some distant cousin sort of way. Hell, Gwenny was like my third cousin once removed. Mrs P often commented that if we didn't get some new blood into the Wizarding bloodlines, we were all going to end up looking like monsters soon, three eyes and weird skin.

Reaching Honeydukes I sort of tumbled out of the gateway, again frustrated at my height and pulled the note from Mr P which held the address of the flat he suggested for me. The Potters had been great with this whole thing. Mr P got the list of available magical flats from the real estate agent on Diagon Alley, and Mrs P inspected them. This was deemed the best one in the area I had chosen.

We didn't want to be too close to Oxford, two of Gwenny's most miserable sisters were there and she just didn't want to risk meeting them at the market or in the shops. Likewise, central London was ruled out as it was too close to my parents. Prongs had already explained that he would be living in the small shepherd's cottage on the other end of his parents' property, and that Moony would most likely be there with him. There was a small flat above the barn just right for a bachelor. It didn't take long to decide Essex County was where I'd be buying.

Not wanting to risk being Splinched, I grabbed an old tin from the rubbish behind Honeydukes and created a Portkey for myself. Just having a street address was a sure way to have a mishap while Apparating. While I wasn't much of an expert at Portkeys, I landed on my feet and it didn't take too long for the affects to wear off and straighten up. I wasn't surprised to find Mr and Mrs P waiting in the front garden for me.

"You're here earlier than I predicted," Mr P said and I sighed. One time I was late, and now he expects me to be late to everything.

"Oh, love, stop it," Mrs P defended. "He had a much more difficult route to come." She put her hands on my upper arms and inspected me, just like she'd been doing since I was five or six. A slight tut of her tongue and her hands sweeping the dirt off my jacket made me want to laugh. "Did you roll in the dust before coming today?"

"Nope, but I did have to crawl through a tunnel I'm much too tall for," I explained.

She kept brushing me off, turning me around to get my back. Then, she lifted the ends of my hair and tutted much louder. "Sirius Phineus Black, do you plan to cut this mop any time soon? It's far past your collar. Oh, and that mess on your face, what does Persep-darn it-Seph think of it."

I turned around, not doing well at masking my amusement at her clucking like a mother hen at me. "I like my hair the length it is, and I keep it neat, just longer. As for the facial hair, my Gwenny likes it, therefore I'm keeping it."

"Honestly, you boys," she shook her head and tutted some more. "There was a time when young men comported themselves in a way befitting their new responsibilities. You and Jamie, who is going to take you seriously if you're looking like hooligans?"

"Rosalyn, dear, they don't look like hooligans," Mr P pleaded our case and I finally had to laugh. "They're going to do fine when they apply at the Ministry. Their skills will outweigh any facial hair they might have."

"I'm gonna look at the house," I called as I walked to the door. "Is it unlocked?" I was now shaking with my trapped laughter.

"It is," Mrs P answered, "let me show you around. I have some ideas about how you can make the place homier."

The door was on the side of the house and the little entrance corridor already had pegs up for our cloaks and my jacket. Luckily for me, it was a straight shot into the second bedroom. Without a garage, I would need to keep my bike in there, at least until Gwenny decided we had a better use for the room. Mrs P had already hinted she'd like to be a grandmother, and any child Gwenny and I had would be her grandbaby too. We chose to ignore that comment; we'd have kids someday, just not right away. I'd leave that to James and Lily, much more parent-like.

Our bedroom was next to it, and I liked the size. Mrs P had already offered us Gwenny's big bed from their house, I wasn't sure if we'd take it or want to buy our own; it wasn't like either of us were hurting for money. While the room was big, it was ugly too. The pink carpet and silver wallpaper screamed something unsettling.

"Before you bring her here," Mrs P said from behind me, "I'd tear up this carpeting and strip the paper off the walls."

"You're not kidding," I mumbled. "I certainly can't do it. Leaving Hogwarts all the time is bound to make Gwenny suspicious. I can only have all day detention so many times before she's going to ask questions."

"You actually think she'd question you or Jamie having detention?" Mr P asked with a touch of mockery in his voice.

"Yeah, yeah, probably not," I relented on my earlier opinion. "I guess I'll need to hire someone-"

"Sirius, dear, I can have it done by the time you get back from Gringotts," Mrs P said.

"You? I don't want you working so hard -"

She stepped up to me and patted my cheek. "Dear boy, I'll use magic. You don't think I'd use my hands to pull carpeting up? I might be in good shape for my age, but I'm not that good."

"I think you're perfect," Mr P said with a brush of his hand along her cheek before kissing her. Prongs came by his romantic nature from his father. I hoped Gwenny and I would be that happy when we'd been together for more than seventy years.

"So, if I get all this stuff up, what do I do then? I doubt bare floors and ugly walls will make Gwenny excited to live here." I knew nothing about decorating, my bedroom being the only room I'd ever done anything with, and that was plastering it with Muggle posters.

"Well, if you don't mind my advice," Mrs P said gently.

"As if I'd ever turn down your advice," I replied, wrapping my arm over her shoulders. She returned the gesture, holding me to her like she held her own son. I sometimes wished I could do more than play the part.

"Well then, I'd put in a neutral carpet, tan or grey; nothing too girly or too masculine. I'd also paint the walls a neutral colour. I personally think a pale green will work. The bed from our house and the linens are all white, so I'd put up white curtains as well."

Her plan sounded great, there was only one problem I could think of: I had no idea where you'd buy paint or curtains. This was going to be so much harder than when I thought of it a few weeks ago. I just wanted to have a place to bring my wife without moving in with her parents or the Potters.

"You're looking quite peaked there, son. Haven't shopped for furniture or curtains before, have you?" Mr P asked.

"No, sir. Never had the need before."

"After you're done at the bank, I'll take you to the magical home goods place at the end of Diagon Alley -"

"Good choice, dear," Mrs P interrupted. "The selection is better there than at the one in Chelmsford, although I have always found what I need in Cambridge as well."

"Rosalyn, dear, we'll already be on Diagon Alley," he reminded her, and I dropped my head so my hair would hang around my face to mask my smirk.

"Yes, yes," she answered. "Don't smirk, Sirius. Even if you're hiding it, it's still rude, dear. On to the kitchen," she said before leaving. I lifted my head, utterly loving and being amazed at her.

"How does she know? Does she have extra eyes or -"

"Sirius, let me fill you in on a little secret," Mr P said as he put a hand on my back. "Don't try to understand the fairer sex, just accept that they know more, they see more and they're in control."

"Really? Doesn't that make us, just...whipped?" He gave a good, hearty guffaw.

"In some way, yes; but there are other times when they're frightened and frail. Under all that bravado my wife has, I've never seen her more fragile than when she thought you boys were hurt last summer on that bike of yours. It's just a give and take, Sirius. Times like these, best to let her steer the broom. When the crap hits close to home, or it's too overwhelming, let them know you're there to share the burden and weather the storm together. Do you understand?"

I started to nod, and then stopped. "Not a bit."

"You'll learn, son; just like Jamie will with his Lilylove. Twenty years from now, it'll be easier. As for the paint and carpet, there's a magical hardware in Harlow that'll have what you need. I'm jotting it all down. Just let me take one more measurement, and then we can find where my Rosie went." Mr Potter flicked his wand a few times and the room's dimensions appeared on his small pad. He tipped his head toward the door and I followed.

I caught up to Mrs P and followed her through the rest of the place. The kitchen and eat-in diner were nice, if a little too well matched with the red and white tiles on the floors and parts of the walls. The rest were in white wallpaper with little clusters of cherries. The curtains on the window overlooking the side garden were bright red. The room was very...cheery. Hell, compared to the underground kitchen and the formal dining room done in dark green and black at my parents' house, anything with light was good to me. Mrs P said my Gwenny wouldn't appreciate this particular colouring scheme.

"Sirius, dear, this kitchen hasn't been updated in more than twenty years. Persephone wouldn't want to work in this, and you know how she loves to cook," she told me and I took her word on it. "Let's paint this pale orange and go for dark brown cabinetry. I've been reading some Muggle design periodicals, and it's apparently the most popular colours for this year."

Again, I was having issues with not laughing. Imagining Mrs P in a Muggle store, looking over the racks of magazines just made me want to laugh. We finished inside and took a quick look at the rear garden and then locked up and headed to Diagon Alley.

BTB BTB BTB BTB BTB

"There, that's everything," I said with a happy sigh. With Mr P's help I had the house nearly ready for Gwenny and me at the Christmas hols. This was our place, a place I'd get to sleep next to my girl every night for the rest of forever. With the deed and keys tucked away safely in the pocket on the inside of my jacket, I got ready to leave. At half two I only had so much time left, and several stops still to make. I needed to pick up some things from the Engelsley shop in Oxford as well as picking up flowers and chocolates while I was in the shopping district for Lily and Sibby from their boyfriends. Since I wanted to get something special for Gwenny too, I figured I'd get a little something for Eliza and Alicia for their guys to slip them.

"Sirius, dear," Mrs P called to me, so I turned and nearly ran into her. I hadn't realised she was nearly upon me when she'd spoken. Before she could stumble, I grabbed her hands and pulled her into a hug. I needed to thank her for all she'd done for me today anyway.

"Yes, Mrs P," I replied while we were both letting our laughing die down.

"Augusta Longbottom told me that she saw Rabastan Lestrange with a baby girl in St. Mungo's last week. When she spoke to Mr Lestrange, he introduced the infant as Roswitha Lestrange, but said nothing more. Was your cousin Bella with child when you last saw her?" I hadn't known Mrs P to engage in gossip, but I didn't have an answer.

"Bella as a mum? Merlin, I hope not. She's barely human, much less nurturing. No, it wasn't Bella's. Maybe it's from the French side, there's a whole lot more of them, at least that my Mum says. Sorry," I answered.

"Well, I don't usually speak ill of folks, but I agree with you on your cousin. She wouldn't be terribly motherly," she said as kindly as one can in a case like this. "Come now, you've got to get back to that sweet girl of yours."

"That I do. Oh, before you leave, here, James asked me to give it you." I gave her the note and then hugged her again and watched as she and Mr P Disapparated to their home. I turned on the spot and found myself in the Oxford magical shopping district. All of the shopkeepers had our requested parcels prepared for me. Post ordering and direct Gringotts withdrawal made life so much easier. The only shop I needed to add to my order was at Honeydukes. I grabbed some things for Gwenny and me - she really enjoyed her sugar quills - and watching her suck, twirl and run her tongue along them was intoxicating and quite a turn on. I only let her have them when we were alone; that show was just for me. I also selected small items for Alicia and Eliza.

I was intentional in making my last stop at the apothecary, as I knew Mrs MacP was working today. My parcels were shrunk and inside the single brown paper bag I was carrying, but out of it stuck a floral bouquet I intended to give my fiancé's mother. She was with another client when I came in, so I walked around. I happened to notice she had fresh stems of white horehound. Gwenny had used up much of hers making me tea when I had screamed too much at Quidditch practice a few weeks ago. As the elderly wizard paid and left, I approached the counter.

"Sirius," Mrs. MacP said warmly, coming out from behind the counter. "Oh, I see what my daughter said about your moustache and beard, it does make you look a little dangerous. I agree with her, keep it."

"Thanks, I didn't realize the two of you discussed such things."

"You'd be surprised what my daughters will tell me," she said before hugging me. "My dear Perri tells me you make her feel happy and loved, and for that you have a special place in my heart." She then released me to look at my face. "Keep doing whatever it is you're doing for her."

"I promise I will." I reached into my sack and pulled out the bouquet for her. Her face lit up like my girl's.

"Oh, Sirius, you are very good at this," she complimented me. "Do you know that none of my sons-in-law have ever given me flowers? Perhaps with their wives, but never on their own, without provocation. It's such a lovely gesture." Her eyes were tearing up, but I knew Mrs MacP well enough to know she wouldn't want to cry, which she probably would if I moved to hug her. Instead I smirked at her.

"Hey, it's important to keep the ladies on your good side," I joked and she turned away from me, and headed back to the counter. I saw her wipe her eyes before summoning a vase and filling it before putting the flowers in.

"I have your order prepared, Sirius. I do have a question, though; what do you need so many hops for?"

"Well, you see, James and I got this great idea to -"

The door flew open, and Seph's sister Paget ran in and rushed to her mother. She was covered in soot or something and had a cut above her eye and on the hand holding onto her chest.

"Paget, sweetheart, what happened to you?" Mrs. MacP exclaimed!.

"The shop...Death Eaters...Harlan needs help," she uttered through her sobs. Mrs MacP bent down and wrapped her daughter up tightly in her arms.

"Sirius, can you go to the Ministry and send the Aurors to the York branch -"

"I can do something even quicker, Mrs. MacPhearson. Keep her here, I'll be back when it's safe. Sliding my wand from my back pocket, I thought hard about the message I needed to get to Mr Potter, and then sent him my Patronus. I wished I could contact Prongs and Moony, but it would give things away to Gwenny for sure. Mr Potter and his contacts in the Auror department would have to suffice. Stepping out the door, I pictured the York shop, remembering it from when we helped stock shelves as children, and then turned, prepared to fire as I arrived.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Welcome to BTB Wednesday. I hope everyone is surviving the week well. We find out what happened in York in this chapter. Keep in mind that Voldemort has made subtle moves, but he's yet to wage an all out attack yet; much like in OotP. The difference this time, is no one knows exactly what his agenda is. In a family as large as the MacPhearson's there is bound to be differing opinions. I appreciate everyone reading this story, I know it's a small yet faithful bunch. Oh, and there is a part in the middle which is mildly steamy, so I'd avoid reading in a place someone could read over your shoulder. Thanks again to my team: Arnel, Peter and Stephanie. MNF**

**Chapter 12:**

**Crazy Times**

**November 21, 1977**

**Seph POV:**

"We appreciate your finding out as much as you could, Mr Potter," I spoke up when he was done. "It's good to know the Ministry isn't taking the attack or my brother-in-law's murder lightly."

"I'll stay on them, dear," he answered, putting his hand on my shoulder. "If your mother or sister need anything, please have them contact me. The will is straightforward, so Paget shouldn't have issues with the home ownership or their joint accounts." He looked over to where MummyP was sitting with Mum and Paget. Two days after the attack, and Paget was still bawling and inconsolable. She still wore her work robes, unable to even climb the stairs to her old bedroom to change or rest. She only left the sofa to go to the loo around the corner, and that was only when there was no one to do the emptying charms for her. I couldn't decide if it was pathetic or pitiful.

James and Sirius were off to the side of our sitting room, looking out at the front yard and road beyond. They were sentinels, much like they were when my father had died this summer, watching for those Apparating in or coming up the walk, ready to intercept them. No one should see Paget like this, outside family and the closest of friends.

Sirius and I had been home today, missing classes we shouldn't be missing. Harlan's service would be tomorrow morning, and then we'd return to Hogwarts. The only reason I would stay longer is if Mummy were to ask me. I couldn't wait to get away from Paget.

She had always been the sister I had the hardest time warming up to as a child. Being twelve when I was born, Paget was already at Hogwarts for the school year and Switzerland in the summers. We only saw one another at family holiday gatherings. Unlike Paderau, who had me come visit her after she was married, filling my visits with horseback riding and trips into town near the castle for shopping trips; Paget was only interested in Harlan and the York shop. There was nothing else in her life, even if it was her little sister. I barely knew Paget, and given her lack of interest in me, I doubted I would gain any more information.

Mr P went to join his wife, so I walked back to Sirius and Jamie. They'd both proven themselves to be good friends, and Sirius acting like the son-in-law I think my mother always wanted. He took care of things before she asked, helped me catalogue the flower arrangements, covered dishes and wishes of sympathy which arrived for Paget. His love was generally a help for Mum and me. I suspected she was as in love with him as I after this weekend.

Jamie spent Saturday night with us, all day Sunday and had arrived today when classes were over. Tomorrow he would escort Sibby, Eliza and Lily. Remus decided he wouldn't rock the boat by coming, especially since he really didn't know Paget, and Jamie advised Peter not to come. He was suffering because of his father's bad name. I thanked Jamie for making that suggestion, so I didn't need to.

"How are you holding up, George?" Jamie asked and I shrugged before Sirius put his arm around me and I curled into him.

"I'm here for Mum, not for my sister. Thankfully, Dora and Nella will be here shortly and they can hold her hand. I can't believe it's taken them this long to decide to show up." Other than Paderau, who had official duties to attend to the last few days, there was nothing so important as to keep my sisters away. Yet again, they just expected me to take care of it.

"I haven't eaten since the toast early this morning," I confessed. "Between going to the Ministry with your dad, Jamie, and then going to the cemetery to make sure we had enough chairs and such to accommodate the number of mourners we expected, food just slipped my mind."

"Well, love, there's plenty in the kitchen. Beaghy is figuring out what should be saved, what should be eaten immediately and what she will put out if people come back after the burial. I'm sure there's something for you in there," Phinney explained and I smiled.

"I could use something too," Jamie announced. "Worked with Lily on defence straight through lunch. She's quite worried she'll be targeted again, being Muggleborn and all. Why don't I get us all something and we'll dine in the pantry, alone?" He stressed the last word, making me groan in excitement. I didn't need to be quite so proper or in charge when I was with my best guys.

"That sounds perfect," I confessed. "If there's chocolate cake -"

"Yes, George, I know. You are the chocolate queen, my dear," Jamie teased as he walked from the large sitting room and into the kitchen area.

Sirius wrapped both his arms around me and pulled me tightly against him. "Truth, Gwenny, are you okay?" He was in trousers and a jumper, looking far more comfortable than I in my dress robes and high heeled boots. The one nice thing about the boots, however, was my now being eye-to-eye with him. Our lips also lined up nicely.

"I'm fine. I'd rather be back at school doing revisions and away from Paget." I whispered the last part. "But, I will make it until tomorrow. The best part is Mum not complaining about you sharing my bed. That makes it better than school."

Sirius leaned in for a kiss, but we were in eye shot of Paget. She'd just lost her husband, I didn't want to make her feel worse about it. "Not now, when we're upstairs and alone. I promise it'll be worth the wait." A look of understanding passed between us and he let me go, instead taking my hand and leading me to the large pantry with the small table where we could eat without an audience beyond the stacks of plates, bowls, platters and such.

"This is all your fault!" Paget yelled as we were about to leave the room. Sirius and I stopped and turned to look at her.

"Paget, honey, you know that's not true," Mum tried to console her. "Sirius went to help, got the message to Mr Potter who called the Aurors in."

"No, it's Persephone's fault. She's never liked me, always thought she was better than me. The little princess. The baby! Got to spend her days with those boys instead of here, where she belonged; where she would have learned to be a lady." I was utterly stunned. I might not have _liked_ Paget, but I didn't bear her ill will. She was my sister, I didn't want her hurt or alone. Nothing had indicated she felt this way, or even harboured such anger. Had Sirius not wrapped a protective arm around my waist, pulling me against his chest, I might have fallen.

"Then she took up with him. Somehow brainwashed you," she pointed a quivering finger at our mother, "into thinking a blood-traitor made for a good husband. It was his brother who killed my husband!" Sirius reeled backwards as if he'd been hit. I had to manoeuvre to ensure he didn't fall, pulling me with him. We'd talked about Regulus, and whether he'd follow Lucius and Bella into the Dark Lord's ranks. Sirius had hoped his little brother would have more sense than to believe the lies Voldemort was telling.

"How do I know you didn't show up and help them? How do I know you're not one of them?" Paget was on her feet, screaming, crying, but barely able to stand due to the emotions.

"Do you think I'd be with him if he were a Death Eater?" I yelled back at her. "I **hate** what they stand for. Being a pureblood witch doesn't make me any better than someone of mixed or Muggle blood. Blood purity means nothing."

Paget began laughing in a strange, high-pitched cackle, making her sound deranged. "You're so naive, little sister. Of course it means something. It means everything in life. Maybe Daddy saw what a pitiful excuse of a pureblood girl you are; he didn't even bother finding a match for you. Traitorous rubbish is about the best you could have expected anyhow. Murdering Harlan won't help you out of the pit you're in."

"Paget Beatrice MacPhearson Weaver," mother stood, putting herself between Paget and me. "You will not speak to your sister or her fiancé in that manner. I will have you know Sirius has been taking care of the arrangements and the house since the attack on the shop. Out of all your sisters, Persephone was the ONLY one to come provide you comfort and help with the arrangements, and Sirius is the ONLY one of my sons-in-law to step forward and assist me. I know you're grieving, but you will not speak to others in that tone."

Paget looked horrified and collapsed into my Mum, weeping even more strongly. I was so angry at her right now, even though I knew she was just lashing out because she was in pain. I was certain that no matter how hungry I might have been, I wasn't going to put any food in my stomach now. The knots would have prohibited digestion.

MummyP and Mr P were at our sides, he putting an assuring hand on Sirius' shoulder, MummyP pulling me to her chest like she did when I was little and the boys had picked on me.

"She's striking out in anger. I'm sure when she's had a chance to calm she will apologise."

"I doubt it Mummy. Even if she did come to regret her words, she'd never show me such a chink in her armour. I just want to be alone, can you tell Jamie he'll need to eat without me?"

"Of course, sweetheart. We are staying for a while longer, so if you need anything, just summon one of us." The Potters left to find their son. Without a backwards glance I took Sirius by the hand and led us out of the sitting room, down the hall and out of the house. Once we were outdoors, I Apparated us to the loft of the barn, the fresh hay piled high.

I didn't want to talk about her outburst or the thoughts which her tirade had uncovered. I didn't want to think about taking sides and worrying if I might be fighting my siblings. I just wanted to get lost in the feeling of my fiancé holding and kissing me.

I pushed Sirius down into the hay and then straddled his legs, ignoring how the inner skirt of my robes was riding up, leaving my thighs uncovered. I removed the billowing outer robe and untucked the dark green silk blouse I was wearing before leaning down to kiss him.

Since our talk in the tunnel, we'd done more exploring and experimenting. Sirius was now quite well acquainted with my breasts, covered and un. I suspected he could provide the location of every freckle the mounds had. We'd also found out what expertly applied attention by fingers, lips and tongue could make my body do. While I'd learned to take matters into my own hands several years ago, what Sirius coaxed from me - while paying attention to my chest alone - was a revelation. I couldn't imagine what amazements lay before us when we began our explorations of parts below.

It wasn't like we'd ignored our nether regions, we'd touched and stroked over clothes, sometimes with as little as his underpants or my knickers on; but we'd not yet fully undressed. This wasn't a sprint, we were marathon runners, always looking to the future but pacing ourselves as to not burn out with regret. Hell, we'd laid with the other, letting our bodies find the right tempo to bring out the perfect crescendo and spectacular final chord.

It didn't take long for Sirius to have his hands inside my blouse, first just holding me to him as his lips and tongue did a thorough and complete examination of my mouth, lips, earlobes and throat. I had my right hand tangled in his hair, the left inside his jumper, under the tee-shirt, stroking the fine hairs above his navel and caressing his powerful abdominal muscles.

When I pulled back and went to unbutton my blouse, Sirius stopped me. "Love, as much as I like it when you're enthusiastic, I don't think we should push it much further here. We'd be on display should someone open the doors down there," he thoughtfully said. I sat back on his legs, down by his knees and pouted. "Plus, you're angry and frustrated. I don't want to take things too far and then have you be upset by doing so."

I crossed my arms over my chest and continued to pout. "I hate it when you're rational. You're supposed to be the impulsive one."

"Sweetheart, believe me when I say I'd enjoy nothing more than removing some of our clothes and getting lost in you. This, however, isn't the time or place for that, Gwenny. Why don't you just come and lie down, let me hold you for a while?"

I hated it when he was right.

With a frustrated sigh, I sat back on my bottom and pulled my legs in, so I was now situated between his. I laid back, my head on his chest, his arm circling around me, his hands stroking my back and hip. I wiggled one hand under his body, while the other caressed his chest. He took my wand out of the holder at my waist, summoned my outer robe and moved it to settle over me.

We were quiet for a few moments, and I allowed his even breathing and consistent heartbeat to bring a sense of calm to me. "Was Regulus there?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure," Sirius answered with an unfamiliar despondency. "The idiots wore masks, but I was able to identify most of them anyway. Bella was the ring-leader, her wimp of a husband was there, but not his brother. There was a lean one, close to my height who Disapparated away almost immediately after my arrival. It could have been Reg, maybe. There was a fourth one, another woman. She had blonde hair and was communicating with Bella silently, so I didn't hear her voice. I suppose it could have been Cissy but I doubt she'd take the mark. Fighting isn't really her skill set; enticing people to give her things is much more her style. Perhaps that's why she was there? I'd ask Paget, but it seems as though I'm not in her good graces."

"Let the Aurors do it, Phinney. Mr P will tell us anything we ask once he's gotten their report. I wonder what will happen to make sure no one goes to trial over this attack. Will Malfoy buy off another judge or will the evidence disappear again?" It disgusted me how easy it was for these people to get away with murder and other horrific crimes and they were NEVER punished for their behaviour."

"The more I think about it, Gwenny, the more it bothers me that Reg would have been with that crowd. Sure, he liked Cissy well enough, everyone did when we were growing up. She's got that personality which draws people in, makes you think she cares. The thing you need to remember is that it's an act. I doubt she cares about anyone aside from her parents, Bella and Lucius. She might have concern and some sort of familial affection for Reg, but she wouldn't risk herself to save him. That's why I can't see her taking the Dark Mark, it would make her beholden to someone she doesn't care about."

"Wow, you've really analysed your family, haven't you? Maybe you should be an Auror, but one of the ones who figures out why crazy people are crazy." Sirius laughed beneath me, which made me follow suit.

"Gwenny, the only other sane member of my family is my cousin Andi, and she's been disowned. I tried to figure out once why she and I are so different from everyone else."

"What did you discover?"

"We have a conscience, unlike the rest of the Blacks," he said with a smirk, which I couldn't see but heard in his voice anyway. He made me laugh again, this time much harder to stop. "But getting back to Reg. Thinking about it, having him with Bella and what's-his-name-Lestrange-"

"Rodolulphus," I reminded.

"Right, Rodolulphus Lestrange with Bella. See, Reg is terrified of Bella, has been since he was little and she was watching us one night. She decided to cover poor Reg in rats while in his cot. He avoids her husband ever since their wedding day. Something happened at the reception which made Reg jumpy around the bloke ever since..."

The wheels in my mind began to spin and cobwebs were dispelled, and it made me think I needed to share with Sirius the secret my sister had shared with me. "Love, I might well know what could have happened, but you cannot tell anyone else what I'm telling you now. You know my brother-in-law André is an Auror, right?"

BTB BTB BTB BTB BTB

**November 22, 1977**

**Sirius POV:**

We'd been at the private hall at the Ministry over an hour, Gwenny waiting until the last possible moment; after the time with her sisters and their husbands last night, she was in no rush to be here any earlier than she had to. She had already told her mum we weren't going back to the house; we were leaving after the burial.

She was sitting up front, in the section for Paget's family. Gwenny was next to her mother, who had her arm around her second-eldest daughter. Melia was on Paget's other side; the seat for me was right next to my girl. It felt strange to be part of a family who wanted me with them. Mr and Mrs Potter were right behind Gwenny and me, saving seats for James and the girls. I even found my parents sitting a few rows back. Most surprising, my mother had looked at me warmly and father nodded without malice. Wonders never cease, especially where the affections of my girl were concerned. She spent several minutes with them, everyone all smiles.

What was strange was that the service was about to start, and Prongs wasn't here yet. We had agreed to arrive at the same time, hoping to provide Gwenny enough of a buffer from her siblings. If he overslept or something as lame, I had no problem hexing him. I looked through the room, noticing the last of the 'brothers-in-law' had arrived. I had some questions for André, although this wasn't the place for the conversation.

Mrs P turned around and looked to me, concern changing her usually happy face into a tight, dull mask. I shrugged and shook my head. I wished I knew where James was too. The supervising wizard went forward to cue the string quartet to begin their music. I had between two and three minutes before I would need to sit down. Being in the front row made slipping in difficult,once the wizard began the service

James suddenly appeared, alone.

"Where are the girls?" It seemed strange for him to be here without them.

"At school, Eliza's in the hospital wing," he explained. Before I could ask a follow-up, he continued. "She and Peter were attacked after breakfast. Lily and Sib are keeping her company, and Remus is watching over them."

"What the hell? This is getting to be too much!"

"Tell me about it. We can talk later, but I think we need to do something, more than just the Prefects' rounds." James was deadly serious, and I agreed with him completely. The quartet neared the end of their piece, and we both rushed to our seats.

I took Gwenny's hand and lifted it to my lips, giving her ring a peck. She looked behind, and saw the empty chairs next to James.

"Where are the girls?"

"Something came up at school. You'll see them once we get back, okay?" Gwenny nodded and then reached for her mother's hand as Paget began wailing at the mention of Harlan's name.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Hello all, I hope everyone who has been effected by "Sandy" is now safe, dry and warm. We've had rain, now we're getting snow (what an icky word) and more rain until Friday. Having this low sitting over us for over 24 hours has been nightmare on my joints. Sigh. Anyway, the war is creeping closer, and families are being torn. Remember, six of our intrepid gang are purebloods, and their families are not all falling on the same side. See you back here in two weeks. MNF **

**Chapter 13:**

**Survival**

**December 10, 1977**

**Hogsmeade**

**James POV:**

"Anyone see anything suspicious?" I asked my fellow Marauders. Padfoot and Wormtail had been pressed into service, along with several other seventh years I trusted, to supplement the prefects, Lily and me for today's trip into town. Sibby and Eliza were staying close to Seph and Lily. We'd made sure the patrolling pairs had at least one strong dueller. Lily had improved since we started fighting one another in mock duels during lunch. She still wasn't as strong as George, however. When she and Padfoot went at it in their mock duels, the curses flew quickly and with instinct. Her brother-in-law's death had made her more determined.

"No, but someone is watching us, I can feel it," Moony cryptically replied. We'd learned years ago that his heightened senses were to be listened to. Between his 'gut' and Peter's skill at finding a way out we'd avoided as many detentions as we served.

"Anything more specific?" Padfoot asked. "Is it just us, or is it the students in general?" In the weeks since Harlan Weaver's death and the attack on Eliza and Peter, Padfoot had become quite serious. He and George spent as much time on defence as on anything else. He'd also met with his brother somewhere in the bowels of the castle, alone, and came back from the meeting seething. Something was brewing inside of him, I could only hope he was talking with George about it.

"Not us," Moony replied. "It's like the trees have eyes or something," he explained, looking beyond the buildings to the forest. "How many more hours do we have before we can get back to the castle?" I pulled my sleeve back and checked my watch.

"It's nearly two, we're only allowed to be in the village until four. Hopefully we can get most of the students to return before then though, since it will be getting dark." It would be so much harder to guard the students when we couldn't see them well.

"Guys, I still need to get a few things for Christmas," Padfoot said. "Anyone else need anything?"

"I need to get a gift for George and her mum and something for my dad. I hate shopping for him," I explained.

"Why don't we head down to Gladrags? Some of us can stay outside and keep a watch on things, the others can go inside and see if there's something to suit our needs. I need to pick up Gwenny's gift, anyway." The rest of us didn't disagree, so we started down the street.

"What did you get her?" I asked him and he got a rather hard to read look on his face.

"Besides the flat?"

"Obviously smart-arse."

"Hey, that makes my arse smarter than your plain, old hairy one. It's a Siriusly smart-arse." We all groaned at his joke. "Anyway, she saw a ball gown she really liked while we were in London for Harlan's funeral planning. I decided to get it for her, to wear to your parents' party. I have matching robes."

"Well, aren't you all couply and mature," I teased him.

"I don't deny any of it," he said smugly. It was nice to see him smile about something.

We stopped in front of the shop and Wormtail said he'd go in with me, leaving Moony to go in with Pads. We were far from the centre of the street, where we'd been hanging around for the last two hours. Suddenly, I felt a distinct chill in the air and the little hairs on the back of my neck stood up on end. "Do you feel that?" I asked Pete. Before he could answer there was an explosion near Honeydukes.

"Get the guys," I yelled at Wormtail, even as I was taking off down the street, wand already raised. Students were running past me, headed back toward the end of the street. Perhaps they'd all gather in Madame Puddifoot's until the danger had passed.

By the time I reached the middle of the street, there was a full-blown attack taking place. I counted three Death Eaters at a minimum, but there might have been more, everything was chaos. Marcy Tutterfutter, a third year Hufflepuff, was over my high in the air, being flipped over and back by a very tall Death Eater. Her cries were met with horrible cackles of delight. As I was about to charge over to get her, I saw Sibby, George and my Lily charge. George and Sibby were firing spells as they went, Lily positioning herself under Marcy to catch the girl when she was released from the spell.

Madame Rosmerta and Frank Longbottom were entering the fray as well, going after the stout woman Death Eater who was blasting the windows out of the shops, the shards of glass raining down on students hiding inside the buildings. Frank and his fiancée Alice were stationed here for the day. I also knew from Georgie that André and her sister Nella were here in disguise.

A Stinging Hex hit me in the back, and I turned around, pulling up my Shield Charm as I did. I was able to fire an Exploding Hex at the guy; his shield faltered but remained up.

"Potter, what are you doing, attacking me? You're on the wrong side, man," a familiar voice mocked. Edward Nott was my first cousin; Mum's sister had married into the Nott's. We'd stopped socialising with them a few years ago, when their views on politics and Voldemort became too irritating to my parents. It was unfortunate, as I liked my Aunt Agnes when I was small.

"No, I'm quite certain I'm where I need to be," I yelled before casting the Exploding Charm again, this time bringing the shield down completely. Moony, Padfoot and Wormtail were coming up quickly on Eddie's backside and when I made eye contact with Pads, we hit him with simultaneous Sleeping Charms, making him crumble onto the cobblestones.

"Frank, one down over here," I yelled and Frank indicated he'd heard me. "Moony, Wormtail, the girls were helping free Marcy Tutterfutter. Go see if they need any help." They ran off and Padfoot came close.

"Worked just like when we practiced with the girls," he said, indicating our two-sided attack.

Across the way, we saw several of the older Slytherin students circling a group of fourth and fifth-year Gryffindor students. I didn't even need to say anything to Pads, we just took off. To our surprise, Lily and George met us there, charms flying. Lily's Taratantallegra was perfectly spaced to hit two of the guys, while George got two more with a Rictusempra. Having been subjected to her tickling charm, I knew why Art Hoover and Oliver Whitspur were on the ground, writhing while laughing. Sirius was binding the downed students as the girls continued charming the attackers.

That left me with the last two. I was so surprised seeing Severus Snape with them, that he was able to hit me with bogey curse. I fell to the ground, covered in thick, green slime. It wasn't until I felt the toe of his boot crashing into my side that my attention went back to duelling.

Snivellus swung his leg back and got me on my side but more underneath. The pain ricochetted around inside, and I couldn't catch my breath.

"Get away from him, Severus!" Lily yelled before flicking her wand at him. He howled in pain, and I saw through my bleary eyes large leek stalks growing from his ears. I wanted to laugh, but it hurt too much. Sirius bound up Snape while the greasy git was distracted by his leeks. My best mate might have given him a few swift kicks as well, but I wasn't going to be able to remember, should I be asked.

I lifted my head to see Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall walking toward us with Alice, Frank and an elderly couple I didn't recognize. I supposed they were André and Nella, though I didn't ask, the pain in my side was too much. I closed my eyes and slipped into someplace warm and without the throbbing injury to my side.

**BTB BTB BTB BTB BTB**

"Please, Miss Evans, relax, he should be waking up any moment," Madame Pomfrey's voice said, but she sounded so far away. Brisk footsteps made me think she'd walked somewhere else.

"But Severus woke up hours ago. Why won't James wake up?" my Lilylove questioned. I wanted to see her, tell her I was fine, but I still felt so far away.

"Lils, he's gonna be just fine," Padfoot reassured her. "Anyway, we can't drink the first good batch unless he gets his lazy arse out of bed." First batch? Wait, the beer's done? How long have I been out of it?

I tried to lift my eyelids, but they were so heavy. I could smell her, the lavender soap my Lily uses, it leaves her skin smelling so nice. I could move my hand, a little, so I patted around until I found her delicate fingers. She wrapped both her hands around mine, so I wiggled them again.

"James, James sweetheart, can you hear me?" Lily called to me, clutching my fingers tighter.

"Yesss," mouth not working as well as the hand. "B-b-beerrrrrr read..."

"Why does it not surprise me, Jamie, that it's the beer that roused you?" George quipped and Pads laughed with her. Lily's happy trill wasn't part of the pleasant sound, which worried me.

"Lil?"

"I'm here, sweetheart. Can you open your eyes?" I struggled, but met her request. My glasses weren't on my face, so the room was essentially a large, white, bright blob. Then Lily leaned over me, and my world was her face. "There's my gorgeous guy. Welcome to the land of the living. How do you feel?"

"Sore," I sort of slurred. "What happened to me?"

"Snape decided to make you a football, right Lily, that's the one where they kick the Quaffle-like ball?" Sirius spoke. He was never very good with Muggle stuff.

"Yes, Sirius," Lily sort of laughed while she spoke. It was good to hear her laughter.

"Yeah, like a football. He cracked a couple of ribs, and he got you in your kidney. Madame Pomfrey had to do some wicked spells on you and give you a load of potions. Mum and Dad were here and everything. You've been asleep since yesterday. Glad you're awake now." He wasn't light-hearted when speaking about my injuries, but when he told me my parents had been here, the gravity with which he spoke said more than his words.

"Seph, can you get Madame Pomfrey?" my Lily asked and the squeak of metal legs against the stone floor pierced right through me.

"Don't worry, mate, we got him but good. One kick to his leg knocked his knee out. Seph transferred the bogeys from you to him. Your girl, however, got him in the family jewels. A minute later the professors arrived. Snivellus didn't say anything," Pads whispered. Lily must have slapped his chest when he told me of her kick, as he whimpered a little.

"That's my girl," I said proudly.

Madame Pomfrey came and checked me over, thankfully with the partitions pulled around me, as apparently when you get your kidney damaged, there's concern whether you can piss or not. Definitely not something you want to do in front of your sister or girlfriend.

"Well, Mr Potter, it would seem that you've again avoided any real damage. I've repaired your ribs and your kidney seems to be functioning properly. I'll let you return to Gryffindor Tower, but you must promise to stay in bed for two more days and to take your potions," our stern-faced matron explained and I nodded in agreement. At least voices didn't sound far away anymore.

"I promise."

"You must also promise to come back if you're in any increased pain, or if there is blood in your urine." Padfoot looked at me with a straight face, but I could imagine what was going through his mind. Both girls blushed.

"I promise."

"Alright, let me get your potions together and give Miss Evans the dosing instructions and you can be off." She pivoted on her foot and strode to her office.

"I guess you're going to be stuck with me for a few days, Mr Potter," my Lily said and I smiled.

"I can't think of any better medicine," I replied, manoeuvring my head to indicate I'd like a kiss.

"Oh, and no physical exertion for a week. That includes intimacy, Mr Potter," the school nurse called out even before Lils' lips had met mine. This time I groaned.

"Could be worse, mate," Padfoot said with that smirk on his face.

"How?"

"She could want Lily to inspect your piss." The rest of us groaned, and Lily shook her head before bending down to kiss me before Madame Pomfrey returned.

**BTB BTB BTB BTB BTB**

"Okay, ladies, I will admit when I've been wrong, and obviously we needed the two of you to brew the beer correctly," I said, trying hard not to sound irritated. George and Lily had been very careful not to gloat, even though I knew they wanted to. "This turned out very well."

"Yes, I agree," Sibby spoke up from her perch on Moony's bed. The two of them were sitting side by side, occasionally kicking each other as their legs swung from side to side. If you didn't know she was engaged, it would be easy to think they were a couple. "I like the slight bite when you first take a sip, and then the way it sort of slides down the back of my throat."

"You're tasting the hops, that's what gives it the bitter spike when it first hits your tongue," George began explaining. "The 'slide' or that creaminess as it goes down your throat is the malt. When it's roasted correctly, you get that perfect finish."

"Who the heck are you, and what did you do with my fiancée?" Sirius stared at her, surprised.

"One of us needed to know what the heck we were doing," she quipped back. "I went to a bookshop in Muggle Oxford and bought some books on beer. I even have the history of the brewery you blokes went to this summer and got this wild idea."

"Well, you have done well, all of you," Moony said. "I've never had anything quite like this."

"That's because there aren't any magical beer brewers. We seem to favour our butterbeer and whiskey a lot. There is definitely a market for magical beer, I can feel it," Padfoot announced.

"Sure, we'll all just give up our career aspirations and become brewmasters," Lily scoffed, but the idea sounded good to me. It would certainly allow us more time to be part of the resistance movement. There was no doubt in my mind that I would join my mum and dad after I was finished at Hogwarts. I suspected Padfoot and George would join me as well. I wasn't sure about the rest. Not wanting to get into debate today, I tabled the thoughts, although filing them away for another day. I took my glass and drank down the last bit the girls had allowed me. "Hey Pads, can you top this off?"

"No, he can't," Lily interceded, taking my glass away from me. "Your pain potions are far too strong for you to be drinking alcohol with them." I wanted to be upset with her, but I couldn't manage it.

"Er, if you're going to sell this stuff, I suppose it should have a name," Eliza meekly spoke up. Yesterday's events had bothered her more than the others. She was still jumpy, and would only leave the tower in a group. Right now, she reminded me of a little baby mouse I'd encountered in the pantry once. The little thing was so terrified, every time I got close, it scurried away. Eventually instead of picking it up, I sort of herded it out the pantry window. I lost it once it was on the lawn, as the grass was too high.

"Brilliant idea, my dear," Peter sort of yelled, making his girlfriend jump. George got up off Padfoot's bed and went to sit next to Eliza on my trunk. "How about Marauder Beer?"

"Not memorable enough," Sibby shot him down. "It needs to be something snappier. Something that rolls off the tongue, but is unique enough to help folks when they're shopping."

"If we're the only magical beer, it won't be too hard," Sirius added in an annoying tone.

"Perhaps we'll start a whole new craze." George rolled her eyes.

"Oh, shite," Lily exclaimed from next to me, looking at her watch. "I need to go do rounds."

"Why? We were supposed to have tonight off, because we worked yesterday in Hogsmeade," I reminded her.

"That would have been the case had four of our prefects not been among the older students who were cursing the younger ones. Professor Dumbledore isn't sure what he's going to do about prefects from Slytherin now. They agreed to help keep the school safe, not attack others when they weren't 'on duty.'" Lily sounded so tired, and she'd already announced she'd be staying with me tonight. I was worried about her.

"Lily, I'll cover for you, if you'd like. Who were you going to patrol with?" George spoke up.

"Me," Moony quickly spoke up. "I agreed to take all your shifts until you're back to yourself."

"Thanks, mate." I couldn't believe some of the ideas people had about him. Next to Sirius, he was the best mate anyone could have.

"Wanna tag along?" George asked Pads and he nodded. I suspected he wasn't going to let her out of his sight until the Christmas break. Moony stood and stretched before reaching for his wand. Padfoot had already slid off his bed, and offered George a hand to get down.

"Wait, before you go, which students were involved yesterday? What did Dumbledore do to them?" I asked.

Lily sighed. "I have no idea, actually. I was with you the whole time. Professor McGonagall did the reassigning of shifts for the next few weeks, until we all go home for Christmas. My mind wasn't exactly on my Head duties."

"Well, you know that Severus and your cousin Edward were involved, right?" George said and I nodded. "The others were Paxton Parkington, Lloyd Rowle, Nestor Crabbe - who is an idiot by the way. The moron walked right into the Stinging Barrier I'd erected in front of him. Anyway, er, Maynard Macnair and Cepheus Crouch. Pretty sure we're related to all of them in some way."

"Good to see the Blacks represented with my delightful second cousin, Cepheus. I personally think if they'd given her a better name, she might not be such a bitch," Sirius darkly joked.

"Wait, Lloyd is in Ravenclaw? Why would he join that pack of snakes?" I asked.

"He's best friends with Paxton," Sibby spoke up. "This stupid pureblood mania isn't just about families who have been the traditional blood snobs." It was a sobering thought.

"Yeah, it is. At least one of my sisters is on the other side of the issue. Oh, and Jamie, I don't know if MummyP told you, but one of your distant cousins is marrying Paxton," Gwenny added.

"Which one?"

"I wouldn't drink that if I were you, Phinney," she cryptically told him as he was about to empty his glass. Taking her advice, he put the near empty vessel down.

"Paxton Parkington is betrothed to Annabelle Lewiston." Though it hurt, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey, maybe she'll snap her jaws shut on him too, and there won't be any little pug babies running around," Padfoot joked and George and I laughed. Everyone else looked highly confused. "Come on, Moony, I'll explain it to you. Prongs, feel free to fill the rest of them in, if you dare." The trio left to patrol, leaving me to tell the story of Sirius getting bitten by Annabelle. I would get him back for this someday.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Hi all, sorry I'm a little late in posting today, it's been a rather hellish few days for me. Completely unintentionally, I got dumped me from my wheelchair while we were touring the University my oldest will be attending next year. I landed on my already weak knees and then twisted, doing something to my tendons. I've barely been able to walk all week, and I couldn't focus to write. I'm like 10K behind on my NaNoWriMo story, but at least today I'm able to do some work, so things are looking up. For those of who are fans of the whole Bound/Woven/Restored/Continuum/Ranimer/Growing Up with Mum and Dad gang, you'll be happy to know I am working on "Time War" for NaNoWriMo, and depending on how far along I get with it, I should start posting either late in December or in January. Thanks for all of you who are reading. The song is by Matthew West, and it talks about taking that moment near the holidays to embrace life and live it to the fullest. These two definitely do in this chapter. Also, PLEASE NOTE: This is an M rated chapter, don't read at work or near children. Enjoy, and I'm thankful for each one of you, MNF**

**Chapter 14:**

**The Heart of Christmas**

**December 24, 1977**

**Seph POV:**

I awoke feeling rested, but limp; calm, yet giddy; peaceful and excited. I was enfolded in the arms of the man who loved me, and who I loved more than I thought was possible. It was more than just sharing a bed, we'd done that many times before. We were sharing a bed in the flat he acquired for us, for our married life. This was now my home. Even after three mornings of awakening here, I couldn't believe it. I didn't care if we ever left, this flat was perfect, made more so by the amazing man holding me. He moved a little behind me, getting into a semi-upright position if the way the mattress dipped was indicative of his stance. I remained on my side, afraid if I opened my eyes I might find it was all a dream, and I was alone at my family farm. Reality beckoned however and I was beholden to its call.

Before I opened my eyes, I could feel he was staring at me. It wasn't a bad stare, although I did feel a bit self-conscious wearing nothing but my knickers. Thankfully, he was only in his pants, so it didn't bother me as much as it could have. Before I opened my eyes, I tried to remember where I threw his shirt, as I'd need to dash to the loo soon, and I refused to do it dressed only in pink lace panties.

Deciding I needed to tease my bedmate just a tad, I rolled over onto my back and yawned. As I did I pulled my knees upward, pointing my toes so the calf muscles were taut; simultaneously arching my back and quite literally pushing my breasts into his face. Not surprising, he dipped his head and kissed each of them reverently. His hand slipped into the space between the mattress and my body and pulled me to him, flipping us over so I was now straddling him. The sheets and blankets slid away, leaving me bare before him.

"Now that must be the prettiest sight to wake up to," Sirius mumbled before sitting up more. We were now twined around one another, legs locked behind the other's back. It felt wonderful but also vulnerable. There was no way to mask our mutual desire to take the last step on our intimacy adventure. Our heads had not caught up to our bodies yet.

"Is it any breasts in your face, or are mine remarkable in some way?"

"You have the most amazingly remarkable breasts in all of Essex County," he said as he moved his hands to cover them. "Who knew that these perfect breasts were the key to unlocking the wild animal inside my prim and proper fiancée?"

I listened to his playful exhortations, responding with giggles and groans. "There was nothing prim nor proper about last night," I reminded with a sigh. "Thank you for teaching me to pleasure you," I whispered, my lips close to his ear. I punctuated my statement with my lips closing around his earlobe and giving it a suck.

Sirius' head turned, pulling his ear out of my mouth and attacking my lips. He pulled me close to him, pressing my nearly naked body to his as he rocked against me. Soon we were undulating as one. My mouth and hands moved along his body, coaxing deep groans and sudden inhalations of air. His practised hands touched and teased with subtle confidence. We were no longer two people who had engaged in early fumbling, we were now lovers.

The feel of him hard against my now very wet centre made me wonder if now was the time. We could move these flimsy boundaries and simply push forward. I still had a few reservations, but they were not about him or us. I never doubted my love, his feelings or commitment toward me. My hesitations had more to do with me, and my fears. His pace quickened beneath me, and his kisses became stronger, more insistent. Even when I got lost in thought, my body just seemed to know how to love him. We'd reached a point, however, where coherency left me and my desire swept through me.

The fire was building between my legs, in the coil just above the apex, in the tingling of my breasts. I moved my hand to feel the hard planes of his abdomen, sliding lower to where his sex was hard, pushing against the cotton of his shorts tenaciously. The position afforded me the room to slide my hand between the fabric and his body. Circling the tip with my finger caused him to groan from a place so deep in him every fibre of my body quivered. Our breathing synched and he came violently onto my hand and forearm. The feeling of the hot, sticky liquid made my body clench and spread the delicious, tingling warmth through my core, up my neck and down my arms and legs.

His arms encircled me, holding me close. I was trembling in his arms, and I thought he might be too, but I couldn't still myself long enough to tell.

"Marry me," he said purposefully.

I giggled, thinking he was joking. "I already said yes."

"Marry me next week."

"What?"

He pulled his face away from mine enough that I could focus on his eyes. "Marry me, next week, on New Year's Eve at the Potters'. I want to be your husband. I want you to be my wife. I want it now, before anything happens to one of us."

I manoeuvred so my bottom was again on the bed. The residual effects of my climax left me light-headed and a bit slow to think. My mouth opened once or twice, but I wasn't sure what I wanted to say. I needed a minute to gather myself. I needed a towel to clean up. I definitely needed the loo. "You want to have a wedding in a week?"

"I do." There was no mischievous affect in his speech. He was serious about this. I wasn't sure what I thought of the idea. When I didn't answer him, he told me more. "I know Mrs P won't mind, in fact she'll be excited. Everyone we care about is going to be at the dinner before the ball - the Potters, your mum, my family, our friends from school. Mr P can preside as a senior member of the Wizengamot. What else do we need?"

He must have been thinking about this for a long time. I wasn't sure what to say. I started to hyperventilate. Minutes ago we'd been getting off, I was contemplating making love; now he was talking about having our wedding in seven days. I scanned the room and located his shirt. Pulling myself free from his body I dove for the _Falmouth Falcons_ tee and pulled it over me. "I need a few minutes and the loo," I told him in a complete monotone and then ran to the one bathroom the flat had, shut the door and locked myself in.

If I had one complaint about the flat, it was that the loo was at the opposite end of the flat from the bedrooms. After skittering out of our room, I ran though the entrance hall, kitchen and finally the utility room. Truthfully it wasn't so bad, but it wasn't a trip I'd take undressed; as the trek passed by four windows and two doors. I didn't think Sirius would take kindly to me flashing the creepy old man with the too many cats who lived next door. I certainly wouldn't be happy if the rather brazen and flirtatious woman who lived on the other side got a glimpse of him naked.

I used the toilet, flushed and washed my hands before putting the cover down and sitting again, The motions were by rote as my mind was anywhere but where I was sitting..

He wanted to get married next week.

Sirius wanted to make me his wife next week.

The more I thought about it, the better the idea sounded. I never wanted a big production like my sisters had. I wanted something small, just our family and close friends. I couldn't think of anyone I'd rather have marry me than Mr P. He was like a second father to me, a real father to Sirius. We wouldn't need a reception, the ball would suffice. We already had a home to come back to. What would happen with schooling? I needed to finish my classes and take my N.E.W.T.s if I wanted to get my degree as an apothecary, not just a manager in one of the family's shops. Sirius would need his if he became an Auror or astronomer. Would we be made to sleep in our dorms?

Even as the questions swirled in my head, I knew this was something I wanted. If he was truly serious about this, then I was prepared to go through with it. I stood and splashed some water on my face. I looked down at my arm, and realised I had some nasty dried goo on my wrist and higher from our activities this morning. I used the soap and water to completely remove the mess, then tossed my washcloth into the hamper. That was not something I wanted to inadvertently transfer to my hair or body. I also removed his shirt, which had large smears across it as well. I grabbed my silk robe from the door and returned to our room.

The first thing I noticed was that he'd gotten dressed in a clean shirt and his pyjama bottoms. He'd also cleaned the sheets and straightened everything. Sirius was sitting in the middle of the bed, rolling his wand between his fingers.

I sat on the bed and scooted so I was facing him. "Sorry I ran."

"It's okay. I sort of sprang the idea on you," he stated. "Do you need more time to think?"

I took his hands in mine, his wand dropping to the bed. "Please look at me," I begged. Slowly he raised his head, his eyes the last thing to move into place, after pointedly remaining down. "I don't need more time. I was surprised by your question...and when you asked. My mind was a little preoccupied."

"Yeah, it wasn't the best timing," he conceded. "I mean it though. I think we should just do this, now. I don't want to wait."

"Why now? What's going through that mind of yours?"

Sirius sighed and then tightened his grip on my hands. "It's getting dangerous, deadly. I'm worried about you. I'm worried what would happen if I lost you. We're adults, we know what we want. What difference does waiting six months or a year make?"

"I worry about you too," I confessed. "You're always going to be someone who rushes into the fray while others are running away. You're going to choose to be an Auror, you and Jamie. The two of you are products of your fathers; Jamie wants to be like his, you want to be the complete opposite of yours. There are a few logistical things we need to talk about, though. What about school? We need to finish and do well on our exams. I want to get my apothecary licence. You have to pass to enter the Auror Academy."

"I'm not saying we drop out of Hogwarts, not when we've only got a few more months to go. I am saying we get married and then go back and finish our studies. We'll have to postpone our honeymoon until Easter break, or maybe the summer," he explained. I wondered what sort of answer he'd have for my next question.

"What about sleeping arrangements? I don't want to go back to sleeping with the girls, and I'm not crazy about moving into the guys' room either," I confessed. "I always feel like Peter is watching us there."

Sirius sort of chuckled, although I knew Peter's somewhat pronounced staring bothered him as well. "You moving into our room wouldn't work at all. I know we haven't ever really talked about my family - with good reason - but there's a little secret about Hogwarts buried on my family tree."

"Okay," I said with surprise. "Can you tell me the secret?"

"Of course. In fact, it is something which makes this plan work well. My maternal grandfather, Pollux Black, was only thirteen years old when my grandmother, Irma Crabbe Black, became pregnant with my mother -"

"How old was your grandmother if your grandfather was only thirteen?"

"She was sixteen." I thought a bit about this, and couldn't imagine being intimate with someone three years behind me. I suddenly felt like I needed a bath. "Your family is so strange and disturbing."

"Anyway, they were betrothed, and the plan was to marry when grandmother left Hogwarts, but before she went to Germany for her 'finishing.' Her parents weren't pleased that plans had to be changed, but they wanted the young couple married before my mother made her appearance. When they returned to Hogwarts they found the castle had created a special room for the pair in the Slytherin house."

"So, you think if we were to get married, the castle would create us a room in Gryffindor Tower?"

"I'd bet my Cleansweep on it." If he was willing to bet his broom he must be confident in the magic of the building.

"Alright, you've answered my questions. Now I do have a few concerns. Is there anyone else we'd need to invite because I don't want to invite people to the Potters' supper or their ball. It's their party and it would be overstepping, even as close as we are to them," I explained.

"I've already spoken with Mum P," he told me sheepishly. I wasn't too surprised by the admission. "She's thrilled and told us to invite anyone we want. However, she's already invited our parents and friends, so I wasn't sure there was anyone else. Do you want any of your sisters there?"

"Absolutely not. I was thrilled when Mum said she was taking Paget to Bavaria for Christmas. I'm sick of them right now. Since they don't seem to approve of our engagement, they won't of our wedding. I don't need them. Is there anyone else you'd like to ask?"

"Well, it might sound strange, but I'd really like Professor McGonagall to be there," he confessed and I laughed. "No, come on, listen to me," he begged and I settled down. "Look, when we were in second year, she told me I was good in her class. It was real praise, it was something I needed. Yes, we've bothered her to her last nerve, but I think she likes us Marauders a lot more than she shows. I like her a lot, too."

He was so honest and sweet about it, I had to lean in and kiss him. When we were done, I pressed my forehead to his. "We should invite her." This time he kissed me. It was longer and much more languid. "Maybe a few other professors, too." Another altogether enjoyable snog demonstrated his excitement.

"I still have one worry," I confessed.

"What? Tell me, we can fix it."

"What am I going to wear? I had planned to wear my dark blue, velvet robes from the Winter Ball last year. I don't want to be married in a used set of robes." It was silly, but every girl dreamed about having a beautiful dress for her wedding.

"You need to open one of your Christmas presents," Sirius stated before hopping off the bed and disappearing into the second bedroom. I was a little shocked when he returned with a huge box, wrapped in green paper with a large white bow - a rose in the centre - on the top. "Here, see if this will work."

I had a suspicion what it might be, and while I was excited, if it was what I thought, he shouldn't have. I let my hands brush away non-existent wrinkles in the paper and ran my finger along the tops of the petals of the real rose nestled in the bow. My heart was beating out of my chest with anxiety and delight, looking into to his hopeful face. My excitement got the best of me, and I lifted the top of the box and moved the tissue aside.

It was the dress I'd seen at Gladrags in London. Chinese silk with French lace along the neckline and small cultured peals sewn into the bodice. The design was French, delicate, designed to contour to the wearer; it was not as pouffy or dowdy as the English designs I'd seen. The dress wasn't pure white, instead it was a very faint tan colour, like brand new parchment. I'd never wanted a dress more, but I didn't want to spend the gold on it. I lifted the dress from the box and held it against me. It was the softest material I'd ever felt, and even thinking about wearing it made me giddy. With regret, I returned it to the box. I looked at Sirius and started to speak.

"Don't. It's not about the money. It's nothing and you know it. I hate how most of the family money was made. I think this is the perfect way to spend it," he countered before I'd even made my argument.

"But -"

"No buts. You love the dress don't you?" He stared at me until I reluctantly nodded.

"If we're going to get married next week, you need a dress, right?" I nodded again, less reluctantly.

"You have a dress you love to get married in. Problem solved." I couldn't take this from him. He was so happy, so assured in his thoughts that there was nothing to do but surrender. I did love the dress, and it would make a perfect wedding gown.

"Thank you, sweetheart. I love your gift. Shall I get you one of yours?" I had something made for him that I couldn't wait to give him.

"You know what, I think the rest of the gift giving can wait," he said, taking the box away from me and setting it on the top of my dresser. "Right now, I am dying to know if I can get from the top of your head to the tip of your toes," he paused, kneeling on the edge of the bed, crawling toward me, "if I only kiss your freckles." He was now over me, his knees next to my thighs, his hands on either side of my head.

"Just my freckles, eh? Nothing else?" I played along. He undid the tie of my robe and opened it, leaving me dressed only in my virtually see-through pink panties.

He reached over his head and pulled his tee off, and then shimmed out of his pyjamas. "Well, if something interesting happens to get in my way, I'll have to kiss it too," he promised before settling himself to my side, his leg going over mine, one elbow bent so his hand could support his head, the other tracing to the next freckle to kiss.

"I can't wait to be your wife," I sighed as he gently kissed both eyelids.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Hello my few stalwart readers of Before the Brew, hope that those in the US had a wonderful Thanksgiving. This short chapter was part of chapter 14, but the tone was so different from Seph and Sirius' intimacy, I decided to post it alone. This will be the last chapter for a while, as anyone who reads LPOW already knows. I have had an accident which I continue to recover from, as well as a great need to care for my parents while my father continues his long recuperation from his illness this past summer. Additionally, we are headed into the busiest time of the year for me as I will begin baking soon, most likely producing 100-125 dozen cookies to give away. I'm lucky I have my own "Junior Chef-Elves" to help me this year. I will return to writing and posting as soon as I can, I simply must let go of something right now, and my FF writing appears to be it. Thank you to all of you who have sent your well wishes and prayers, I know they are helping. In deep gratitude, MNF. **

**Bonus Outtake from Chapter 14:**

'**Till the Season Comes Round Again**

**Late Evening, Potter Family Home, **

**Wrexham, Wales**

**25 December 1977**

**Mrs. Potter POV:**

"Tell me about the choices you have made for the wedding," I asked. A smile spread across Persephone's face, giving her cheeks a wonderful glow.

"Well, you saw the dress," she answered. "Thank you for doing the sizing charms on it. It fits perfectly now. I absolutely love it and I'm working hard to forget just how much gold he spent on it."

"Dearie, men aren't always good at telling us what they feel, so they need to find ways to express them. He knew you loved the dress, he knew he wanted to marry you next week; for Sirius the obvious expression was to buy you something you already loved." I attempted to decipher men for her. After over sixty years of marriage I was uncertain if I had made any progress on the subject, though I felt assured I knew more than she.

"I assumed as much. Beyond that, I'm using the magical Opal roses from the greenhouse at home. I hope Mum won't be upset with my cutting off several blooms." She pulled her lip between her teeth, something she had done since she was small when her uncertainty got the best of her.

"I would not worry about your mother, my dear. When she discovers why you're using the blooms, she will be delighted." I knew Elizabeth quite well. When she had first married Robert, she was overwhelmed by his gregarious personality; she having been raised to be meek and submissive. His enthusiasm regarding intimacy also unnerved her. I was someone she felt comfortable talking to; her elder sister, Margot, being one of my oldest friends. The twenty year age difference between us did not matter and we became fast friends. It didn't hurt that I used the flagship shop of her family business to stock up, quite often, as the potions maker in the Auror department.

"You're right. She adores Sirius. I just wonder if not telling her is the right thing. She might be upset she didn't partake in any of the planning."

"What plans have you made? Sirius bought the dress, the two of you are going into London in two days to select your bands. The only decision was flowers for you and the girls. The rest I have had planned for months," I reminded.

"Why are you always right?" she mockingly asked, her face alight with laughter.

"When you get to be my age, dearie, you will be right very often as well. Learn life's lessons early and you will be brimful with advice on such matters. Did you choose your vows yet?"

"We've decided on the traditional ones, although I've made a small adaptation. Seeing how we won't be in a garden but rather your 'forest' of trees in the ballroom, I rewrote them a little. Mr P assured me they would still be legal," she spoke so delightfully.

"What did I say would be legal?" Albert asked as he entered with the tea pot and his cup and saucer.

"If I changed the vows a little bit, they'd still be legal."

"Ah, yes I did. The only truly legal bit is when I ask you if you agree to be married, are not being forced into it and the declaration. The two of you could expound on the virtues of Quidditch rather than love and it would not affect the legality of your union. That being said, please do not expound on Quidditch," he said with his impish grin, which made Persephone smile and giggle.

"Yes, sir," she replied, going so far as to salute him as if he were in the Muggle service.

"Oh, Albert," I mockingly scolded him. He warmed my tea, then Perri's. Fussbudget, I must remember not to call her that.

"I am headed to my study," he told us. "Let me know if the charm on the permitter line is activated, will you please?'

"Of course, dear. Don't want the boys leaving our part of the forest. Remus would be so upset if there were an accident and Jimmy would be guilt-ridden as well," I answered. The boys had been using our gardens and forest for Remus' changes, when school was out of session, for the last four years. I suspected it would continue indefinitely. Persephone and I settled back in our seats. She seemed to be staring at the tree, but I did not think she was looking at anything specific.

Having known the dear girl sitting beside me since she was in nappies, it was impossible for me not to notice the undercurrent of worry she wore. Oh, her face was lit with the glow of young love, but with dear Persephone there were always layers to her emotions. Like my Jimmy, Persephone felt far deeper than the casual observer might think. I, however, know her as well as I do my dear, dear son. When their hearts break over something, they never quite heal fully.

When they were small I hoped they would become a couple. I considered it the most joyful match which could be made, especially for dear Persephone. At least she would not be marrying a stranger. The dream died, however, when they were nine or ten. They loved one another, still do, but never in a romantic way. They were siblings, even if they didn't have the same last name. She is his confidant as he is hers. I believe it was her advice he finally followed to gain the favour of his lovely Lily. There was no greater supporter of their relationship than Persephone.

As for her heart, it belonged to their partner in crime; the second of my 'adopted' children, Sirius. He was smitten with her the moment he realised she was a girl, rather than another 'dude' as he'd previously referred to Jimmy and Persephone. I knew an arranged marriage was on her horizon, and I fretted over how I would console them.

I had known Walburga Black since she was a girl; when she matured into an adolescent we conversed at family events as we shared a love of roses and gardens. We often met for tea once she was married to her second cousin, Orion. I believe I might have been her only confidant by this time. She shared that they never liked one another, but the arrangement was a power play by their fathers. She sadly played the dutiful wife, putting on the perfect show of what a pureblood home and family should be. When we found ourselves with child at the same time I thought it serendipitous; Walburga considered it a blessing. When she delivered Sirius, Orion didn't bother to show up at hospital. It would be ten days before he came to see his son. He had been on the beaches of the Amalfi Coast in Italy with his most recent mistress.

Our relationship deteriorated as friendships often do when there are young children involved. Albert and I were doing less socialising, including family gatherings. Though I had left field work and became an Analytical Auror, we seemed to be unable to fit as much into a day. When she contacted me over five years later, I was happy to hear from her. I nearly stumbled back when I saw her, however. The years had not been kind to my friend; deep wrinkles sculpted her formerly gentle features into far sharper ones. Her pale grey eyes no longer sparkled. It was as if her marriage had drained her hope away. I took Sirius on as a bit of a challenge. He and his younger brother had driven off countless nannies and tutors. He would not get away with that behaviour with me.

Having three five-year-olds while still attempting to analyse crime scenes and perpetrators was a challenge, but when Sirius was around Persephone and Jimmy, he followed their lead and immediately fell into step. They got into trouble, all small children do, but they were wonderful to be around. Little Perri with her pigtails and freckles, the boys easily mistaken for twins with their dark hair and lopsided smiles. There wasn't a moment spent with them that I do not cherish. Now two of my beloved charges were marrying.

It was a surprise when Sirius wrote to me, asking if they could have their wedding here, after the 'family' dinner but before the ball. The more I thought about it, though, I realised it was the perfect solution for the couple. Neither would enjoy a large affair, but they would want traditions to be followed. In their hearts they knew the importance of their heritage. When they arrived this morning, nearly bursting with excitement, I wondered if they'd be able to keep their surprise from Jimmy and the other boys. Surprisingly, they did. Only after the boys had gone out for their 'monthly jaunt' through the woods did Perri show me her dress and discuss the ceremony with me.

Now she sat staring into the fire, a serene look on her face, but her eyes showed sadness and worry to those who would look beyond the sparkle.

"Perri, sorry, Seph, sweetheart, what has you so worried? Does it have to do with your wedding or Sirius?" Her lip twisted just like Jimmy's did when he was attempting not to smile. It wasn't much of an effort, as she quickly smiled before pulling her bottom lip between her teeth.

"No, I have no doubts in my mind about him or our wedding. If anything, he brings me comfort in the storm I feel it building around us," she said thoughtfully. There was a sobriety all three carried through today's excitement.

Jimmy had spoken with us about the escalating attacks at the school. The plan he and the boys had crafted to help other students to feel safer as they moved throughout the castle was sound; as a mother though, I did not like the risk they would be taking. One thing I knew about Jimmy and Sirius, however, was their strong sense of justice. If students were to be unjust in their treatment of others, then they would tip the scales back. Something told me Persephone would be alongside them. Her family had already suffered. Harlan's murder only further revealed how poorly relations were in our world. They and their friends were coming of age in a time of conflict and bloodshed, and they were all well aware.

"Seph, you and the boys will keep safe from all the worst of it, won't you? For me?"

"I wish I could say yes, but you already know what the boys have planned," she said calmly. I was surprised she knew because Sirius said he had not spoken to her. Those boys never could keep a secret from her.

"MummyP, our friends have been attacked, which didn't make sense. Sibby is a pureblood, she just happened to be walking with Lily. Peter and Eliza were attacked because of his **father's **reputation. Even if his family has been disgraced, he is a pureblood, as is she." Emotion was quickly taking her over and I felt helpless to keep the pain away from her.

"Then there was the attack in Hogsmeade. Eddie Nott went after Jamie. They're family, for Merlin's sake. He's your nephew. It wasn't just Slytherins doing the cursing either; there were Ravenclaws as well. What they were doing, it damaged people. Marcy Tutterfutter's parents pulled her from school and they're leaving Britain because of what was done to her. My brother-in-law was murdered. The Weavers are an old family, old money, pureblood as well. Our family shop was destroyed. The Engelsley's have been in the apothecary business since 1793. None of it makes sense."

She was impassioned, but the recent attacks weren't what had her so upset. I suspected the likely cause, but I wanted her to say it. "Sweetheart, what is it that vexes your heart so?"

Persephone closed her eyes and exhaled loudly. "I'm going to be on the opposite side from some if not most of my sisters if Paget's attitude is any indication. Only Nella and André are likely to be part of the resistance, since they're Aurors. It's likely Sirius and Regulus will be at odds; probably his whole family, too. These crimes are being committed, but no punishment is given. It's like that at school. The boys and girl who were hexing the younger students still walk the corridors, take their classes, intimidate students," she paused and covered her face with her hands. "By Christmas of next year it's likely I won't be on speaking terms with people I consider friends or those I love. Jamie and Sirius want to become Aurors, like you two," her voice caught on the last few words and her tears began in earnest. "I can't lose them, or either of you, or my real friends or my mum."

I opened my arms to her, and she slid from her chair to the floor at my feet, burying her face in the folds of my skirt. I comforted her as best I could, but this was something she needed to release. For long minutes I stroked her head, reminded her of all those who loved her and how we'd protect each other in the coming fray. She was right, we would all stand up for what was right. When the time came, we would be the ones to explain the resistance to the young ones. Albert and I would share with them the what and why; the honest truth about what they'd face. As much as I respected Albus Dumbledore, he tended to play down the true danger of a situation. If my babies were going to battle, I wanted them to be armed with complete knowledge of what they would face. For long moments she wept, releasing her worries and fears, away from prying eyes. She was always so strong, responsible for those in her life. It was good to see her cry; it meant she wasn't becoming hardened by what she'd seen.

My dear girl settled down and I handed her my handkerchief to dry her face before lifting my wand to put her make-up to rights.

"Thank you," the gentle words floated from her mouth. "From both Sirius and me. We both love you and Mr P. As scared as I am of what awaits us in the world, I know what true love feels like, as does my fiancé. Had you not dared us to look beyond our parents' expectations for us, we wouldn't be getting married next week." She stood and came behind me to hug me, and a tear or two collected along my lashes. She kissed my cheek, then released me so she could look out the French doors to the garden and woods beyond. She was worried for their safety and for that of others. She was a remarkable girl. No, she was a remarkable woman. I let my mind wander and consider what amazing things life held for her, her soon-to-be-husband and their mutual best friend. My children were on the cusp of adulthood and dubiety. One certainty I had was that regardless of what their lives held, they would be together.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Hello to anyone who might still be out there and welcome back. Yes, you are witnessing this correctly, it is a new chapter from me! I know my**** sabbatical ended up being longer than I had expected, but I've returned to my writing and I'm feeling empowered and creative. It was a refreshing time for me and my brain thanked me for the time off. Thanks for your well wishes for my father and me, I am happy to report we're both doing better. The song for the chapter is "What are You Doing New Year's Eve?" by Harry Connick, Jr.**

**Quick recap of the story thus far: Persephone had spent months keeping Sirius at arms length, but finally gave in when her father passed away and she discovered there was no betrothal contract for her. On her 18th birthday, Sirius proposed and they went together to buy engagement rings for both of them. On a whim the Marauders decided to brew magical beer, but it took Lily and Seph to make it actually work. The girls had an encounter with Rodolphus Lestrange and Seph let him know she knew his deepest secret. She blackmailed him into promising to never harm her friends or family lest she announce what she knows.**

**A Death Eater attack on Hogsmeade interrupted a school day there with several students - including prefects - turning on fellow students. James was seriously injured and new rules were made at the school, although they were difficult to enforce since so many prefects were dismissed. The other Marauders and trusted seventh year students were pressed into service patrolling the school. Peter's father was convicted of some as of yet unnamed crime, and Wormy is growing increasingly nervous about his 'social standing'.**

**When we last saw Sirius and Seph, they were mostly naked in bed and basking in the glow of the "Big O". Sirius chose this moment to propose again, suggesting the wedding be at the Potter's on New Year's Eve. He was so certain she'd agree he bought her a wedding dress. After agreeing to the wedding, our happy pair lost themselves in each other for a second helping of "O".**

**And on with our chapter,**

**MNF**

**Chapter 15:**

"**What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?"**

**Potter Ancestral Home, Wrexham Wales**

**31 December 1977**

**Sirius POV:**

The guys had kept me away from the girls all day with James insistence we play Quidditch and then go into town to visit the pub. He called it a last 'free day' before we would have to 'buckle down, be men and pass our examinations'. I decided to think of it as my stag party, even though they didn't know it was such. Mrs P had arranged for the girls to get pampered today. I didn't know what it meant, but when we got home, Seph was glowing, her hair done up in an intricate knot leaving her long neck completely exposed. The call of that beautiful skin is what drove me to abscond with her into my bedroom. We'd been forced into the smaller double bed in here as her queen one was now in our flat. When the door was shut, locked and charmed, I pulled her to me my lips moving up the creamy pillar.

"Missed me that much?" she whispered.

"You have no idea," I muttered back. "What time do we have to be downstairs?"

"In twenty minutes," she replied, her own lips and tongue swirling behind my ear. "Not enough time to take this further."

"Please, I can get you off in a few minutes," I boasted.

"I can get you off quicker," she replied. "However, I don't want my hair messed with." With that, she untangled her arms and took a step back. "I promise you can kiss me as your wife in a few hours, and then make love to me a little while later."

"Fine," I grumbled. Seph went to the wardrobe and opened the door. Her wedding gown was carefully hanging there, the veil on a hanger next to it. "Are you wearing your dress to dinner?"

"And risk getting food on it, not on your life. I'm wearing my blue robes from Winter Ball last year. I'll only need a few minutes to change between supper and the ceremony."

I watched as she slid her blouse down her arms, and then slipped from her trousers. I was so enticed with her creamy skin and barely there knickers I had to turn away. I fished my older dress robes from my wardrobe and began dressing, my back to my bride as to not get carried away. I would change into the new ones I got to match her gown when she changed too.

BTB BTB BTB BTB BTB

We were a small group for the family supper this year. Gwenny's dad was missing, as were all her sisters, at her insistence. There were fewer Potter relatives as well, seeing how Mrs P refused to invite her sister and family since the incident with Eddie Nott in Hogsmeade. Outside of the three Potters, Mrs MacP, Gwenny and I, the remainder of the Marauders were here, as were all of the seventh year girls. Fergus and Alicia joined us, as they fit in well with our school group. Mum and Reg were here, a first in quite a few years, but my father was absent; he wasn't really missed. The only person who was new was Professor McGonagall, and she was here at my behest.

When the main meal was over, and the house-elves were clearing the table, Mrs P gave Gwenny and me a wink, indicating it was time. Having been seated just to the left of her, I rose and offered my bride my hand. She twined her fingers through mine and took a deep breath. I followed suit before I spoke.

"Er, Gwenny and I want to let you in on a little secret. You all know that we got engaged in September, just after her birthday. Well, er, tonight we hope that you will all bear witness to the culmination of that promise." Everyone looked at me like I'd grown a second head.

"Did you just use every vocabulary word you ever learned?" James teased and I felt myself blush.

"Be nice, Jamie," Gwenny responded, the playful threat quite clear in her voice. "What we're saying is we are getting married in a matter of minutes, and we hope you'll all join us in the ballroom and give us your support."

Cheers and clapping circled the table, and we were soon engulfed in hugs and well wishes. After a couple of minutes, Mrs P suggested we head upstairs to get dressed. I slid my hand into Gwenny's and started to pull her up the stairs.

"Wait, what room are you getting ready in, Seph? It's bad enough he's seen you today, he can't see you in your dress!" Lily called after us. I'd never heard such a strange thing. Gwenny just smiled and turned back to her friend.

"Lily, those are Muggle traditions," my girl said gently, taking her hands. "In the Wizarding world, the bride and groom help one another dress. It shows our commitment to care for one another, in all ways. Anyway, he's seen me in the dress, he's the one who bought it for me."

"Oh, I didn't know that," she mumbled quietly. James came up and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It's okay. I think they should have a Wizarding Studies class for Muggleborns and others new to witchcraft and wizardry, just like George is taking Muggle Studies," he announced.

"Why must you call her George, James Talbot Potter?" Mrs P questioned her son. As interested as I was in his answer, Gwenny was pulling me away and up the stairs. If I were honest, I was much more interested in making her my wife anyway. I knew it had something to do with that music group they both liked, but even I wasn't sure of the whole story. Maybe I'd ask her about...someday...when we didn't have more important issues...like getting married.

When the guys and I had gotten back from the pub this afternoon, Mr P pulled me aside, gathered her ring and my wand to prepare for the ceremony; he then explained about the dressing traditions for a magical wedding. He explained that with Mrs P, they had done the charming on our wedding clothes, so when we helped one another, the marriage binding would begin. At the time I wasn't sure what he meant, but as Gwenny stepped into the beautiful gown I had bought her, and I helped her slide her arms in, my hands began to glow where I touched her.

"What was that?" she asked, surprised. "I feel like I'm tingling."

"I think it's the binding magic, beginning to bring us together," I explained. She quickly turned to face me. The glow which she'd had all this week intensified, especially when she brought her hand to my face and caressed me before kissing my lips. It started out gently, but the feel of the magic around us, combined with the wonderful sweetness of her tongue as it swirled in my mouth made me delirious.

Her other hand was holding the dress to her chest, but I needed her closer. With both arms I held her tightly, pressing her against me. It didn't take long for her arm to twine me to her. This wasn't an ordinary snog, it was extraordinary. The marital magic spells, the excitement and joy over our imminent wedding and her wearing only a small pair of knickers and the dress held up only by the tiny sleeves and I in my pants made the desire I felt for her swell. Breathlessly she pulled away from me, gathering the bodice of her dress up to cover her beautiful breasts.

"We can't, not right now," she panted.

"I know," I agreed while wrapping my arms around to reach for the pull of the zip. "Just know I want you more now, especially knowing that when I make love to you later, it will be the sealing of this binding we're feeling." I fastened the small buttons which held the lace top together. I assisted in closing the clasp of the pearl and diamond necklace I had bought for her as a wedding gift. She was also able to wear the diamond and emerald tiara which Mr P had somehow taken from her family's Gringotts vault.

In turn, Gwenny showed me the same care as she helped me get on my new set of dress robes, the waistcoat matching the darker shade of the skirt of her gown. She handed me a small box, and inside I found a pair of cufflinks which matched the lion ring I'd been wearing as my 'engagement' ring. She helped me secure them to the sleeves, all the while muttering how much she loved me and was so proud to be my wife. I knew we wouldn't be spending much time at the ball, I was ready to whisk her away to our home and love her until we had to take the Hogwarts express back to school.

Less than twenty minutes later, my girl and I were standing in the ballroom, amongst an arrangement of fir trees with fairy lights was the backdrop. Gwenny looked more beautiful than I could ever remember her being. Even as we stood before Mr P, hand in hand, I kept sneaking glances at her.

"As a member of the Wizengamot, I have the right to perform marriage ceremonies, however, officiating over the ceremony of Persephone Gwendolyn MacPhearson and Sirius Phineus Black is an honour and pleasure. They have been part of our family for years, and I consider them like my own children," Mr P said and out of the corner of my eye I could see Gwenny blushing. "They have come before us to share the love they discovered on their own, something beautiful and rare.

"As they have come to be married of their own free will, the blessings of their parents are not required; however, they hope to have them. Elizabeth, will you bless the marriage of your daughter, Persephone to Sirius and treat him as your son?"

"I most certainly will," Mrs MacP said loudly while holding onto Mrs P. I knew she liked me, but it was nice to hear.

"Excellent. Walburga, will you bless the marriage of your son, Sirius to Persephone and treat her as your daughter?" I looked to Mother, her hand through Reg's bent arm, anxiously. Her answer didn't come as quickly as Mrs MacP's, and while we didn't need the blessing, we wanted it; I wanted it. My relations with my family were strained, but I did still love them. Anxiety was building in my gut and just before I was going to urge Mr P to move on, she smiled at me as she had when I was small and nodded.

"Yes, I will." Her words thrilled me more than I'd expected. Gwenny gave me another squeeze and I felt as if all was right with the world for a change.

"Wonderful. Sirius and Persephone will you share your vows with one another, please?" he asked, and we turned to face each other. My girl was radiant, and I could have gotten lost in the love in her eyes. I don't know how long I stood there staring at her, but she eventually had to suppress her giggles and indicated with her eyes that I should say something.

"Oh, er, right. Today I promise to be your husband. I will love you every day of my life. I will be by your side as we watch our dreams become real. I will always be faithful, honest and trustworthy. I will seek to bring you stability and order in our chaotic world and I will protect you. I will be your partner and friend until this life ends, and then I will meet you on the other side, and share whatever comes next for us," I told her and a few tears left her eyes. I had worked very hard on these vows, asking Moony and Mrs P for help, and they said exactly what I wanted them to.

"Sirius, as we stand here in this evergreen forest, I dedicate myself to you. Although our lives may change like the seasons, I will love you. Our love has grown from childhood to adulthood, like a seed to tall tree and I know it will continue to change and grow. When the winds of doubt blow through, I will love you. Like the light of the moon, I will shine in your darkness and like the sun I will warm the recesses of your heart and soul. We will stand together, strong, nurtured by each other's love until the end." Her words were so beautiful and powerful I wondered again what I had done to deserve her love.

Mr P raised his wand and twisted it over and in front of us, looking for the residual of spells or enchantments which would indicate we were not here of our own free will. He lowered his wand and smile at us both. "I find no magical impediment to prohibit Sirius and Persephone from being wed."

Mr P reached into his pocket and produced the rings. Last night, Gwenny and I had each inscribed the inside of the other's ring and then when they were collected, he had put the wedding runes and enchantments onto them. He then reached behind him, and withdrew our wands from within the branches of one of the trees. Gwenny handed her small bouquet of roses to her mother and then took her wand into her hands as I took mine.

"A wedding ring has no beginning and no end," Mr P stated, holding up my large platinum band and her smaller one. "Just like the magic of Persephone and Sirius will be -"

A horrible siren began sounding, followed by a boom. I immediately knew what the racket was; someone had entered the Potter's property and had encountered the first layer of protective enchantments on the grounds.

"Finish this, Father," James said, "I'll go see what happened." Even as he was speaking, James was headed out of the ballroom and toward the rear door of the house.

"Not by yourself," Moony added, pulling his wand as well. Fergus nodded his head and indicated he'd join the pair.

"Nonsense," Mrs P said in a stern voice. "It was most likely a guest who attempted to enter through one of the other gates. I'm certain they'll come back through the front. Finish the ceremony, then we can investigate." I wasn't sure I agreed with her, but when she got that tone, none of us openly disagreed with her.

"Just like the magic of Persephone and Sirius will be seamless and shared -"

Another siren went off, this time accompanied by the sound of the front door being blasted off its hinges. Mr and Mrs P were off before I could even consider what might be happening. Prongs was quickly on their heels, Lily and Remus following. I didn't even register moving until Gwenny was steps ahead of me. Behind me I heard the girls urging Mrs Mac P and my mother into the small butler's pantry which connected the ballroom to the kitchen. I was surprised to find my brother right next to me.

"What are you doing?" I yelled at him as I attempted to catch my bride.

"Protecting mother, just like you are," he answered.

"What if it's your friends from school? What will you do then?"

"I'll deal with that if it comes -" he stopped speaking when he saw three masked figures come through the distorted entrance where the door used to be. Given their heights and with dark tresses which flowed out behind their Death Eater masks, I guessed it was the Lestrange brothers and my crazed cousin.

"Go, get Mother and get out of here, unless you plan to turn your wand on me."

"I wouldn't," he yelled, even as he cast a protective charm over Lily's head as plaster rained down from the ceiling. "I don't want -"

He was cut off by Bella lunging at him. I kicked the bench across the marble floor, letting the "shoe spot", as we called it when we were small, knock her over and sending her body sliding into the morning room, away from everyone else. "Get out of here! She will kill you!" I ordered him and he listened this time.

Across the hall I could see one of the Lestrange brothers going after Gwenny and Lily. Prongs and Moony were running in their direction, and I turned to join them and instead came face to face with the other brother.

"My, aren't you dressed up tonight," he sneered and from the tone, I knew it was Rabastan, the dumber of the two.

"Well, one does tend to dress for a ball," I quipped back even as I lobbed a stunning hex at him, which went wide.

"I heard you were marrying that youngest MacPhearson, the damaged one," he taunted back. I had no idea how he knew about the wedding, but that wasn't my concern. I was far more incensed at his words about Gwenny. "You making an honest woman out of her, or are you willing to take someone else's slag." I saw red at his words, even though I knew there were whispers about why her father hadn't set a betrothal for her. Not thinking about what I was doing, I reared my arm back and punched him in the face. The mask arced high in the air and then fell, skittering across the floor like an oversized spider. Lestrange fell backwards, tumbling into the dining room. I followed him, falling onto him and continuing to punch him with both hands.

"Don't you ever speak about her that way. She is a better person than you'd ever hope to be!"

He spit out some blood and a tooth, hitting me in the face, before laughing. "Must have hit quite a nerve," he cackled. "That's okay, Sirius, a blood traitor like you is lucky to have found a pure-blood willing to marry you. A ruined one is better than that Muggle whore Potter is with."

"You don't know -" I was cut off by a Blasting Hex hitting me in the back and forcing me through the air and onto the dining table. A loud crack echoed through my ears and the wind was knocked out of me. Bella's chilling laugh rang around the room just before everything went dark.

**Seph POV:**

I lost track of Sirius when he disappeared into the dining room. Rabastan Lestrange wasn't terribly smart or talented, so I couldn't really worry about him. I was also sure I'd seen his brother with him, fighting by his side. Lily and I were back to back, dealing with Bellatrix well enough. She was quick, and rather nasty in the curses she sent at us. She wasn't as fast as Sirius, however, and taking a page from his playbook I sent a Securing Serpent Charm at her feet, tangling her up. Unable to keep her balance, she tumbled to the floor and Lily cast a Body-Bind Curse at her. I had planned to follow up with a second curse, but I was hit in the back with a boil hex, and fell to the ground screaming. A figure dressed in black came to stand over me, and I was worried this was it. I'd never marry Sirius, never make love to him, never know if it was possible to make magical beer.

Somewhere in the distance I heard Jamie yelling that he was coming, and Bellatrix began laughing, but I couldn't focus on the sounds; I was paralysed by my fear and disgust in the eyes of the one who had his wand trained on me.

"If you're going to kill me, let me at least look at your face," I breathed out as strongly as I could, flicking a charm at his face to unmask him. I wasn't surprised that it was Rodolphus Lestrange. His wand was directed at my heart, but it was now wavering.

"You know if you miss," I sneered through my gritted teeth, the pain in my back becoming worse by the second, "you'll never live down the secrets I'll reveal."

"But if you're dead, my worries die with you," he spat at me just before a curse hit in him the shoulder, blood and tissue flying everywhere. MummyP was at my side before his howl was subsiding, Jamie and his father jumping over me to restrain the fool.

"Come on, dearie, let's get you to St. Mungo's ..." were the last words I heard before slipping into unconsciousness.

BTB BTB BTB BTB BTB

Hours later I found myself sitting on a chair beside Sirius' bed, my tattered and blood stained wedding dress barely clinging to my body. My back was covered in Murtlap bandages and I'd been dosed with potions to ease the pain. MummyP had told me everyone else was safe, either remaining at the Potter's or heading out to my family farm. She'd spoken with Mrs Black and both she and Regulus had gone to Grimmauld Place, and then left again to stay at her brother's cottage in the Welsh countryside. We'd worried about what would happen if Mr Black heard about tonight's events. He didn't know where the cottage was, so they'd be safe there. The Lestrange brothers had been taken into custody, although Bella had escaped. Only Sirius and I had injuries which required medical attention. My husband was still unconscious from the combination of a concussion and the after-effects of the Cruciatus Curse.

No, he wasn't my husband, not yet. We had been so close, only the exchanging of our rings, the pronouncement and the magic blessing and we would have been wed. No more than five more minutes and nothing would have been able to break us apart, not even death. Angry tears began to fall and in moments I threw myself against him and wept. There were times it felt like the heavens were conspiring against me and my happiness. All I wanted was to be his wife, to be an Apothecary and perhaps someday be a mother to our children. I just wanted a simple life with the man I loved, and it appeared I was asking too much.

Some time later I heard the chair next to me groan as someone sat down. I sat up, surprised to see Mr Potter sitting there, reading _The Daily Prophet._

"What time is it?" I asked, wiping the sleep out of my eyes.

"A little past six in the morning," he answered. "Rosalyn sent over a change of clothes, the blouse is open in the back, although you look to be nearly healed. There's also enough food to feed an entire Auror corps in there." He tipped his hand toward the small picnic basket which sat near his feet.

"All I really want is some strong tea, and maybe a Firewhisky," I answered.

"I slipped that bottle in there. Why don't I fix you a cuppa while you change out of your wed-your dress," Mr Potter suggested and I nodded.

"It's okay to call it a wedding dress, that's what it is, was," I sadly stated before grabbing the bundle of clothing from the basket and slipping behind the privacy screen to change. I balled my wedding dress up, contemplating burning it, but decided the hospital might not appreciate my doing so. When I returned Mr Potter was holding a large, steaming mug which I happily wrapped my hands around.

"You should probably eat something," he suggested. "Otherwise you're going to get drunk mighty quickly. Don't need the healers yelling at me for making their patient inebriated."

"You just don't want MummyP to find out," I said slyly.

"Seph, my dear, you are absolutely correct," he stated, pulling out a still warm scone. I settled back onto the bed and ate and sipped while Mr Potter filled me in on the news from last night. "Sweetheart, I have your rings with me. Do you want to finish the ceremony?"

I sighed and thought about what he asked. "Is it even legal if one of the parties is unconscious?"

"I know this is what he wanted, and you'd already begun the rite, we could finish it now and it would provide you with the protections of being wed," he suggested and I seriously contemplated it.

"As much as I want to say yes, I can't do that to him," I explained. "He wanted this marriage even more than I did. He needs to be able to remember it. We can do it when he wakes up."

"Alright, child. If you should change your mind, however, I'll keep your rings in my pocket," he promised and I scooted over and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you," I whispered.

BTB BTB BTB BTB BTB

**Sunday, January 8, 1978**

**Hogwarts Express**

"It's not too late to get off, George," James prodded even as I lugged my bag onto the train and stowed it in the overhead racks. "Dumbledore would definitely understand your wanting to stay back and wait for him to wake up."

"To what ends?" I asked. "The healers can't even tell me when he might wake up, if he wakes up. No, I need to go back. I can't get behind in my classes."

"George, are you really going to be able to study?"

"What am I supposed to do?" I begged him, my carefully constructed facade crumbling. "Sit at his bedside, reading Charms and Arithmancy texts to him? Should I stay there by myself and wonder if he's ever going to awaken, and what he's going to be like when he does?" Jamie pulled me to him, sheltering my face from those getting onto the train as he led me off.

"Prongs, mate, what are you doing?" I heard Remus ask as our feet hit the planks of the platform.

"I'm taking her back to St. Mungo's. If I don't make it back for the train, tell everyone I'll see them at school. I'll take the Knight Bus or just Apparate. Tell Lil I'm sorry I'll miss the meeting with the Prefects, but -"

"She'll understand. Seph, I'll keep you and Sirius in my thoughts," he told me as he gave my shoulder a squeeze. I nodded against Jamie, not looking up even as he Disapparated us from the station.


	17. Chapter 17

******Author's Note: The song for the chapter is "Cold" by Aqualung. It's a haunting song. Thanks for all of you who read and review. MNF**  


**Chapter 16:**

**Cold**

**February 4, 1978**

**Seph POV:**

Sirius and I had finally returned to the castle today. January was longer than I ever imagined it could be; February already seemed to be digging her heels in and refusing to pick up the pace. I sighed as I closed the door to the bedroom and planned to return to the sitting room. Due to Sirius' continued medical needs and our "almost married" status, Professor McGonagall opened up an empty professor's apartment for our use. It didn't go unnoticed that we were mere steps from the hospital wing and Madame Pomfrey's quarters were across the hall.

Our friends had come to welcome us back, and bring another batch of beer for us to sample. James had said he'd charmed it, but I wasn't feeling "giddy and light" as he'd promised; I felt overwhelmed and exhausted. Nursing Sirius back to health, dealing with my own lingering medical issues and keeping us up to date on our school work was so much more work than even settling my father's estate. I stopped my internal whining and reminded myself that Sirius could have died and losing him was the stuff of my nightmares.

I leaned back against the wall and sighed, attempting to gather myself before returning to 'the group'. I wasn't at all surprised to hear footsteps approaching, or upon opening my eyes to see Jamie there. He pulled me to him and wrapped me in his arms. He was most likely the one only who knew everything about Sirius' injuries and the struggle the last month had been. My fiancé's stubbornness had caused us to keep all but Jamie and his parents away. The Death Eaters weren't privy to the message and their unannounced visit while he was still in St. Mungo's was quite disturbing. At least the Lestrange's weren't there, as they remained in Azkaban.

"How are you doing?" he asked and very much against my will, tears overtook my ability to speak. "Hush, George, it'll be okay. He's on the mend now." I shrugged a response, hoping he'd understand it without having to say anything. He already knew I wasn't taking anything for granted anymore. The damned war had come closer than I had dreamt it would, and now everything was nightmarish. Thankfully my mother was safe, deciding to visit Portugal for an indeterminate length holiday. The farm was being managed by the foremen and Mr Potter was taking care of the business needs.

"Come on, come talk with everyone, we've missed you," he coaxed and I relented. I wanted something normal, like an evening drinking beer with my friends. I hadn't drunk much yet, and I probably wouldn't drink much more. There had been some unforeseen nerve damage to my back, and I was now plied with daily potions. James went back to curling up with Lily by the fire, while I sat down between Sibby and Eliza on the lounger. They both scooted closer and wrapped an arm each around me. It felt good to be near them again. I'd missed the strength I got from them, especially these two girls. We'd been mates since we were little children. Their friendship meant everything to me, and they were more supportive than many of my siblings.

I looked at each of my friends, realising we all looked far older and certainly more sombre than we had before we'd left for holiday. Across the room was Peter, far separated from the rest of us, sitting in an ugly and uncomfortable high-back wood chair. I thought it odd that Peter was staring at the three of us girls, his anger barely masked as he stared. I nudged Sibby and discretely used the forefinger on my left hand, which laid in my lap, to point his look out. She wiggled her fingers when she saw him, our childhood signal if something was 'yuckie'.

"So, these are some pretty sweet digs," Peter spoke up, eyeing the apartment. "You two in here for the rest of the year?"

"I don't know," I replied honestly. "I think once Sirius is on the mend we'll move back into the tower."

"Darn, we'll lose the wing-backed chairs in our room," Lily groaned.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, suspiciously.

"Well, when you didn't come back, we transfigured your mattress and bed into some lovely seating," Sibby explained.

"Yes, and your bed-curtains have made a lovely carpet," Eliza told me. "We've moved the room around too."

"I'm gone for a few days and I'm completely pushed aside," I mock complained. "What horrid friends I have."

"A few days?" Remus remarked with a quirked brow.

"Fine, it was more than a few," I acquiesced. "Impossible to avoid, however."

"They've got to let you stay here," Peter piped up. "You're sort of married and all. Hey, Eliza, how about you and me getting married? We could have space like this. The whole school would be talking about it. Think of how popular we'd become!"

I turned to my right and looked at Eliza. She was drained of what little colour her face usually held and her mouth hung open like a fish on a hook. Lily was looking at her too, but the guys were staring at their mate. Sibby withdrew her arm and stood.

"Are you fucking daft?" she yelled at Peter. "Firstly, you don't get married so you can have better accommodations. Secondly, a proposal should be loving and romantic, not a spur of the moment thing."

"Sirius proposed on the quick. Do you think he was daft?" Peter threw back, standing as he did. There was a horrid look in his eyes, although I couldn't name it.

"No," she answered without hesitation. "Sirius and Seph had been in love for years and had just found out they had permission to marry. It was something they never expected. His was a loving and delighted response to their remarkable news."

"Oh, so Sirius can be impulsive and the rest of us can't?" Peter yelled, causing Remus to stand between Sibby and Peter.

"Peter, Sirius is always impulsive, it's part of his personality. Always has been," I quietly reminded.

"Why is it that the rest of you get away with anything and everything, and you're the most popular blokes in the school? They didn't even marry and he's getting special treatment. Perhaps I want to shag my girlfriend every night. Yeah, a good strong fuck is just what I need." He was talking stranger than usual, and making Eliza quite uncomfortable. I knew their relationship wasn't **that** intimate; hell I wasn't sure they'd done more than kiss. Instead of her arm around me in comfort, we'd switched to where I had both mine around her protectively.

"Don't talk about her like that," Jamie said, standing.

"Who are you to tell me how to treat my girlfriend?" Peter sneered.

"I'm her friend," Jamie spoke calmly. "I think its time for you to leave."

"It's not your **rooms**, you can't throw me out. Only perfect princess Persephone can do that." I hated the nickname, and everyone in this room knew it. My sisters used it to taunt me when I was growing up. A tinkling bell from the bedroom alerted me to Sirius rousing. He needed his sleep if he were to make it through his classes tomorrow.

"Fine, I'm asking you to leave," I said harshly. "You've gone and awoken Sirius. Some friend you are."

"I'm his mate, what are you other than his slag?" His words stung and I wondered if he'd drunk too much. If that was it, I vowed to never be in his presence when he was drinking again.

"I am his ... everything, just as he is mine. Get out of here now!" my jaw was clenched as I spoke, and Remus 'walked' Peter to the door. I stood and went to check on Sirius, who thankfully had just rolled over and was snoring loudly. I reset the alarm and again went to our friends. "What the hell was that?"

Eliza was curled up with Sibby, tears falling fast. I sat back down on the lounger with the girls and ran my hands through my hair. This was simply too much to deal with. I didn't need Peter being an arse.

"He's been acting stranger than usual," Remus said as he returned to the sitting area. I withdrew my wand and waved it at the door, giving it a 'Peter specific' locking charm. If he never came back in here, it would be just fine with me. "Ever since the attack at your wedding."

"Where did he go during the attack?" I asked. "I knew where everyone else was, but I can't remember where Peter was, or what he was doing." I had thought long and hard about this, even discussing it at length with Mr Potter. It bothered me immensely.

"None of us know," Jamie told me, his tone matching my mood.

"He was with us at first, helping both of your mums out of harms way," Sibby explained. "Reg came back for Mrs Black and I decided to take your mother back to the farm. Eliza came with me and Alicia decided to go home. We thought Peter went out to the fight."

"Neither James, Lily nor I could remember seeing him there," Remus stated. "He just disappeared." I looked over to Jamie and I could swear he read my mind. Something was very wrong with Peter. For Eliza's sake, I hoped it wasn't that Peter was more like his father than we thought.

"I need to get out of this relationship," Eliza said. "What he said earlier ... how ... demanding he's been. He isn't the sweet boy we used to know. He frightens me."

"Please, sweetie, break up with him. We're all scared for you," I told her quietly, the others nodding along with me.

"Eliza, honey, we will never leave you alone with him, ever," Sibby promised. "One of us is in almost all your classes, and for the ones we aren't, we will make sure someone walks you to and from."

"What about viewing nights for Astronomy? None of you are going to want to stay up late with me. And then I've got Magical Creatures. It's still winter; nobody wants to be out in the snow if they don't have to be. Even History is an issue, since Arithmancy is the same time and he's my partner," she said with trepidation. "Maybe I should go home, like my parents are begging me to."

Jamie stood and walked over to her, kneeling on the carpet so he could look at her eye to eye. "Little 'Liza," he started, using her parents pet name for her when she was small. "we have been friends for a very, very long time. Yes, Peter is a Marauder, but he's also acting like an arse. I can't speak for anyone else, but you come first, even over my friendships with a roommate. You won't be left unprotected."

"Thank you, James," Eliza said, throwing herself off the seat and hugging him. Breaking it off with Peter would be hard, but she would have all of us.

"Sweetie, James wasn't speaking just for himself," Lily piped up. "I'll be there for you."

"Me too," Remus added.

"Hey, I never liked Peter in the first place," Sibby reminded everyone. "You want to stay away from him, I'll be thrilled." There were a few snorts of laughter at how blunt Sibby could be.

"You know Sirius and I are there for you," I reminded. "Just like when you got stuck on the barn roof and we had to fly up to get you." Four of us laughed, which caused us to remember neither Remus nor Lily had been there for the fun. James went on to explain how our first flying lesson with Mr Potter had gone, ending with Eliza petrified and clinging to the weather vane at the peak.

Lily and Remus went out to do late rounds and Sibby escorted Eliza back to Gryffindor tower. I grabbed Sirius' charmed mirror, giving it to her so she could talk with James should they have problems. James remained behind to help me clean up.

"He's recovering, George, he'll be back to normal soon."

"That's not what's on my mind, Jamie," I confessed. "The experiments Peter's father did on those girls … I asked your father for the entire public record on them and the trial. Something has been off about Peter for a while now, but he came to visit Sirius in hospital and he asked some very inappropriate questions. Coupled with no one knowing where he was when we were attacked by the Lestranges at your house, I just needed to know everything."

"George, tell me everything," Jamie pleaded and we walked back to the lounge and sat down.

"The experiments were bizarre," I started. "He'd injure the girls and then use magic to cure them, sometimes attempting to make them 'better' than they were to start with. At least three of the girls died because he was experimenting on their hearts."

"Dad said it was depraved, but that's just ..."

"I know. It's not even the worst of it though. The rest who died had been 'enhanced' in the area of their genitalia. There were diagrams from their autopsies, and descriptions," I eked even as my stomach rolled.

"I don't think Pete would do something like that," James defended him. "Remember how scarred he was when all of this came to light?"

"I know, and I want to believe that he's still as disgusted as we all were. We've all seen so much in the last few years. What if he was somehow affected by what his Dad did, and it's only coming out now?"

"We've all been touched by the violence in the last year, George," Jamie said as he took my hands. "Just because Pete's a bit of an odd duck doesn't mean he's depraved."

"I know, and I want to chock it all up to my overactive imagination and way too much time on my hands in the last month. Just, after watching him tonight," I stopped to sigh, "something is really off with him."

"The full moon is soon. Maybe I can chat with him once Moony falls asleep. Speaking of the full moon, how the hell are we going to keep Padfoot in that night?"

I smiled, having already thought this through. "I have a plan for that night. Trust me, he'll be well distracted. I've invited your Dad up to finish our wedding and have a proper wedding night."

Jamie laughed heartily. "That would be quite a distraction. I shouldn't ever underestimate your ability to make plans."

"Even my best made plans seem to be falling apart lately. Since New Year's Eve, we've tried seven times to get your Dad, me and an awake Sirius in a room together to finish the damned rite, and it hasn't worked out. Someone is working some nasty spell work to keep us apart."

"No one is plotting against you two," Jamie said seriously. "You've just fallen prey to some strange situations."

"Oh, I know, it just feels like the universe is against us somehow," I replied.

"It isn't," he said with confidence. "You will get your happy ending, sooner than later."

"I don't know. I somehow think it's going to be worse before it is better."


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Hey all, it's a new chapter. The song is by The Decemberists, and fits because the war is truly leaving its mark on Hogwarts. For any of you who have read Bound/Woven/Restored trilogy or the Continuum/Ranímer/Growing Up trilogy, you'll be happy to know the culmination of both stories arrives on Saturday with "Time War". The story takes place in the past, present and an ever changing future. If you want to be part of this thrilling conclusion of both arcs, please put me on Author Alert. Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing, MNF**

**Chapter 17:**

**This is Why We Fight**

**Late Evening, 14 February, 1978**

**Sirius and Seph's rooms**

**Sirius POV:**

"Today didn't quite end up like we'd planned, did it?" my Gwenny said as she snuggled into my side. She'd plied me with my nightly potions, and we only had a few minutes before they'd make me a blithering idiot. It didn't go unnoticed that she prepared a _Dreamless Sleep_ draught for herself.

"No, love, it didn't," I agreed. "I'm happy for James and Lily, they deserve to be happy. I'm glad his parents were here to share it with them."

"They were here so that Mr P could finally finish our wedding ceremony. Too bad we didn't insist our news go first," she said softly. "Maybe fate is conspiring against us?"

"Do you really believe that?" I asked not believing that she thought we weren't to be together. What I felt for her was so strong and had been for years. Did she not share my feelings?

"No, but it does feel like something always happens to keep us apart. Maybe we should have just pressed on and completed the ceremony anyway."

"Perhaps, but I want our wedding day to be about us, only us, not as an addendum," I told her.

"Addendum? Where is this vocabulary coming from, Mr Black?" Gwenny teased me.

"I had some serious sense knocked into me," I quipped and she rolled onto her back, scooted away and groaned.

"You have the WORST sense of humour."

"Hey, where did you go?"

"Anyone with jokes that bad doesn't deserve a cuddle-mate."

"Fine by me," I said with assuredness. "You hog the blanket and insist on wiggling your cold feet under my calves." She huffed, but stayed on her side. After a minute I pulled her back into me and then yawned.

"My dear Gwenny, we are going to be married when the fates say it's time. Remember, you and I are destined, our love was written in the stars. Have faith, my dearest," I told her in a low deep voice. She turned her head and studied me for a moment before kissing me.

I felt the potions moving through my bloodstream, and I'd only have a minute or two left before they'd drag me into bliss. "I love you, Gwenny."

"I love you too, Phinney. Thank you for loving me so deeply and wanting to make me your wife," she responded blearily. She didn't take sleeping potions often, so they worked quicker on her.

As the indigo haze began pulling me down, I considered today. No one had thought about why Mr and Mrs P were in our room when they arrived. I guess they assumed it was for James' proposal. Even he didn't question it. Maybe I'd just drag my girl up to the Headmaster and ask him to marry us. Then again, she was set on Mr P marrying us. She looked to him as her father now, and I couldn't take this desire of hers away. Thoughts of our honeymoon greeted me in my slumber.

BTB BTB BTB BTB BTB

**26 February 1978**

"There's another one," Lily said sadly as we sat eating breakfast. We all turned to look at Gladys Giltmore standing in the entrance of the Great Hall with her father, Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore. "How many is that this month?"

"She's the fifth, first from our house," Sibby answered. "I wouldn't be surprised if Alma Archer leaves when she gets better, too. We got to them as quickly as we could, but -"

"Sib, you can't hold yourself responsible," I stopped her. "There are only twenty-one of us left to patrol. We can't cover everywhere all the time." I ran my hands through my hair, frustrated.

"If they keep dropping like flies, there'll be fewer to watch after," Gwenny said with a sneer in her voice. I followed her eyes and they went straight to the Slytherin table and Jeffery Jugson, cousin of Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange. He'd been the one to attack Gladys and Alma, at least according to their account. Unfortunately, they both suffered concussions and their memories were hazy, so Jeff was still roaming the halls. "The Slytherins will truly run the school then."

"Won't happen, Seph," James said in an assured voice. "I will not cede anything to a bunch of half-witted wizards who torture and abuse anyone smaller than them."

"Perhaps, but we all know they're just mimicking what their parents are doing," she added back with deep woefulness. "The last letter from Nella was rather depressing. The Aurors arrest people, but it seems no one is being sent to trial or the trial gets fixed so they're free. She wonders what the hell she's fighting for. Why should we expect things to be better in here when adults are setting such a poor example?" I knew she'd been upset when her mail came yesterday, but she wouldn't say why. She'd been very moody and not quite herself since we'd failed, again, to get married last week. She put her head on Lily's shoulder and sighed. Both Lily and Sibby wrapped an arm around their friend, attempting to comfort my girl.

We'd shuffled our seating arrangements some, because Eliza had finally had enough of Peter and his odd ways and broke up with him, the day before Valentine's Day. Peter had been adamant that she couldn't break up with him at first. Then he got angry; really angry. Throwing things around the common room angry. While this was happening, Eliza was moving away from Peter, and toward the stairs to the girls' rooms. Sibby, Lily and Gwenny had moved to stand in front of her, and when Peter charged it was the strength of their Shield Charms which kept them safe.

In the days following, Peter became increasingly difficult to live with. He muttered constantly and was drunk half the time. Whenever Eliza was around he would either stare and make a menacing noise, like he was growling or he'd beg her to come back. Our friendship with him had waned as well. I couldn't speak for the other Marauders, but for myself, I was glad when he was off by himself. He didn't bother to show up for the full moon a few days ago.

Due to the break-up and his treatment of Eliza, we now sat with Peter at the far end of our group, next to Remus then Sibby, Gwenny and Lily. James sat across from Lily, Eliza was sandwiched between James and me. Peter did have enough sense not to attack Eliza when any of us guys were around, and I suspected he was frightened of the girls now, too. Even this morning, when he wasn't here, we still were sitting this way. While we were all at brunch, he was still sleeping off last night's drinking.

"So, it's a beautiful Sunday out there, not too cold, but pleasant," I announced, "I say we all grab our brooms and head out for some flying? We could work on some of those new plays I came up with." Sure, we didn't have another match for months, but it was against Ravenclaw. They were the only team which would give us any trouble. We'd trounced Hufflepuff 375-145, but so had the Ravens, although by a smaller margin. Their win over Slytherin was greater than ours, however, which made me assume we were fairly well matched. The one thing we had over them was the instinctive nature of our Chasers. James, Gwenny and I had been playing together since we were seven. We instinctively knew where the others were.

"Grand idea, Padfoot," James said next to me.

"I'm in," Gwenny said. "But it can't be all day. Jamie and I have that Arithmancy chart we need to finish for class on Tuesday."

"If we get in a couple of hours of work this afternoon, we should be able to finish it up," James added and Gwenny agreed.

"I will not get on a broom, but I will come out to the pitch." Lily was determined to never fly again, she hated it that much. I still couldn't figure out how a girl who wouldn't fly ended up with the biggest Quidditch nut at the school.

Moony and Eliza agreed to come down, Eliza sitting with Lily and Moony being our Keeper. Sibby begged off, giving some lame excuse about her Aunt Flo visiting. I didn't even know Sib had an aunt named Flo. She didn't need much practice, she excelled as our Seeker.

As we moved to leave, I glanced over to the Slytherin table to see if Reg were up and about. He was and he gave me the signal that he'd like to talk. If either of us needed to speak, we'd make eye contact and then straighten our tie to let the other one know. We'd meet that night, at 8 p.m. in the small room at the base of the Astronomy Tower. I gave one curt nod to let him know I understood his message and would meet him. I couldn't help but notice the looks many at the table were giving James and Lily. They made me feel a chill. Then Gwenny wrapped her arm around my waist and turned her head to me. How could I deny my girl a peck on her lips or perhaps more than a peck?

BTB BTB BTB BTB BTB

I'd come to the Astronomy Tower early, to get some star charts finished for the practical class on Tuesday night. My schedule was brutal tomorrow: charms, potions, defence and transfiguration. While I could have left the work for Tuesday afternoon, that was the only time Gwenny and I were not in class at the same time. I'd rather work now, while she and James were finishing their Arithmancy, than waste our alone time. There were some days where we'd see each other at meals and just before bed. I was better now, and we were expecting we'd be moved back into the dormitories soon.

I plotted the last few stars of the Andromeda Galaxy and then rolled up my parchments and stuffed them in my rucksack. The course was easy for me, as it would be for any Black. Astronomy was in our blood, and our names, and while I could have coasted by on what I already knew, I was striving to make my mother proud.

As it was already dark and Sunday, couples were beginning to congregate in the small cubby-holes and doorways to the telescopes. I always thought this was the most uninspired place to bring a girl you wanted to snog — unless you were an exhibitionist — then it was perfect.

I slipped down the stairs, mentally taking note of the couples I passed so I could share with the group later. I chuckled at my actions, I was as bad a gossip as the girls. I touched the door with my hand and it magically opened and I slid inside.

When the guys and I first discovered this room in our second year, we were surprised I could open it, seeing how none of them could. Reg and I were on better terms then, and I told him to check and see if he could open it, which he did. When we went home for the Christmas hols that year, we asked Uncle Alphard about it. He suspected it had to do with our great-great-grandfather having been the Astronomy teacher when the tower was added to the castle. We then asked our cousin, Arvin Weasley, to try. Given he was only one quarter Black and a half-blood, we weren't surprised when he couldn't open it. According to Uncle Al, Professor and Headmaster Phineus Black was a bit of a megalomaniac, and would have thought it important to have a place only a pure-blood Black could access. Since Reg and I couldn't be seen talking with one another now, the room served us well.

As the clock in the tower struck eight, Reg slipped into the small room.

"Are there no open broom closets anywhere in the castle?" he wondered aloud. "I would have been here sooner, but couples kept getting in my way."

"I don't know," I confessed. "Perhaps more couples from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw are here because it's so far away from Slytherin house?"

"Hmpf," he sort of grunted at me. "So, how are you? You and Persephone married yet?"

"No, but not for lack of trying. I'm not sure what we'll do, but we both still want it, bad," I explained. "What about you? How are things going?"

"You mean besides Mum and Dad wanting to marry me off to Pyrene Prewett," he said with a shutter. Pyrene is Uncle Ignatius' sister's daughter. She didn't go to Hogwarts, but instead went to a Swiss magical finishing school. Rumour around the family was she lacked enough magic to do simple household spells. Unlike the Blacks, however, the Prewetts didn't disown you if you were a squib; they simply found a way to make the best with what they had. Pyrene was also rather unattractive. She had a long face, not unlike a donkey's. Her ears stuck out in a wing sort of way on either side of her face and she had the worst laugh I'd ever heard, a nasally titter followed by a screeching sort of hiccup sound. Even her eyes were disturbing, a strange yellow-grey mixture, like a bruise which was healing. All told, a rather homely girl.

"My advice, find another girl - maybe even one with some money - and fall in love, quick. You've still got time before your eighteenth birthday. If, by some truly horrible twist of fate you do end up married to Pyrene, I'll make sure you have a room at Gwenny and my house to hide in."

"Thanks," he replied, although it was only a limp response. Then again, if that were my prospect, I think I'd be limply responding too. A terrifying thought came then. It was one of Pyrene naked, tripped through my brain and I supposed if I had to bed that, I'd probably be limp, too.

"Thanks man," my brother said with a shove. "I hadn't even thought about having sex with her. Now I can't get that image out of my head."

"I didn't think I said that aloud?"

"You did, and it was revolting," he remarked, a visible shudder going down his spine. "Look, I didn't come here to talk about Pyrene, naked or otherwise. I came to talk about Lily and James."

"What about them?"

Reg scrubbed his face with his hands and then tangled them through his hair. It was an action we'd seen Uncle Al do; apparently, we'd both picked it up from him.

"Lily was never 'popular' with the Slytherins," he began, highlighting the word popular in way which indicated it was the exact opposite. "When she was made Head Girl, well, she went from being disliked to believing she is the modern recreation of Morgana, come to overturn our Camelot."

"Delightful," I said, already sensing that the hatred of Lily had changed this year. She wasn't just something to ridicule, but rather to eliminate. Prongs felt it too, which is why he rarely left her side. "What about James, though? He's as pure-blood as they come?"

"Not if he's planning to marry Lily he isn't. He's seen as more of a blood-traitor than you are. Look, he was on some of the guys' bad side after that attack last fall, the one in Hogsmeade. He's the reason Eddie Nott and Maynard McNair left the school. Eddie couldn't believe his cousin hexed him, much less turned him over to the headmaster. They're family. Since then the talk about getting him has turned really dark."

"How do you mean?" I asked, suspiciously.

"You know Severus has always had a thing for Lily, right?" I nodded. "Well, they're planning to ambush the pair. Severus gets Lily; to do what with I don't know, but it's not hard to guess," he said, disgusted. I fought back the bile which was rising in my throat.

"And James?"

"They're going to beat and torture him back to the 'right side' of the debate," Reg explained. "Then they're going to take him to Voldemort."

"Who will beat and torture him some more," I added.

"Not only that, Sirius, they're forcing students to take the Dark Mark now. Lloyd Rowle was held down by his father and uncle and forced to take the Mark. Dad Imperiused Cepheus Crouch to sit still when he was marked." I tried to take in the words, imagined how I would feel if I had been in their place. Would Gwenny still love me if Dad did that to me?

"Wait," I hastily said, the reality dawning on me. "Were you forced to take the mark?"

Reg looked down at the floor and scuffed his feet. "Not yet, but I figure it's only time until it'll be me. I don't want it. While I don't know that I like Muggle-borns being equal and all, but I don't want to kill them. Look, I've got to go. If I'm gone too long, people start to wonder about me. I think Maynard's little sister, Mavis, is following me. If she sees me talking to you, well, it's not just people from other houses who get beaten up." Before I could react, Reg opened the door, looked around and left.

I stumbled over to the lone chair in the room and sat down, thinking about everything my brother said. I don't know how long I sat there, but the vibrating of my trouser pocket brought me out of my reverie. I pulled out my mirror and tapped on it with my wand. Gwenny's dirty and bloody face greeted me.

"Gwenny, what the hell happened to you?" I said, alarmed and already moving out of the room.

"I'm fine, really, just a few bumps and bruises. It's Lily and Jamie, they were ambushed. Remus, Sibby and I got to them as quick as we could, but, Sirius it's bad. Jamie is being sent to St. Mungo's for surgery and Lily…she's been…I'm going with her, at least until her Mum and Dad can be brought over. She's not talking, and…" Gwenny stopped speaking as she was shaking and crying too badly.

I was in a full out run, headed to the Hospital Wing when I stopped and replayed my conversation with my brother from just a few minutes ago.

"Bloody hell," I yelled, surprising the first years who I was sharing the hallway with and my girl. "I was played!"

"Phinney, what are you talking about?" she asked through her sobs.

"I'll tell you later. Send Eliza and Sibby back to their dorm and tell them not to leave until you come to get them. You and Remus, stay with Lily and James. Don't let anyone but their families and their healers near them. Do you understand? No one is to come near them until I tell you everything is okay!" I yelled, but she was frantically nodding.

"Sirius, what's going on? What are you doing?" she begged.

"I'm going to go right a horrible wrong." I tapped the mirror off and shoved it into my trouser pocket before heading up to Gryffindor Tower. I needed a few supplies for what I had planned.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: Hey all, I know it's been forever since I had a new chapter on this story. I'll be honest, it's in the lowest position on my desk. I will update on Thursdays, but it might only be once a month, so don't get too antsy. It's an extra long chapter. The song is by U2/Green Day. It's about time these kids had some reinforcements. Thanks for reading, MNF**

**Chapter 18:**

**The Saints Are Coming**

**27 February 1978**

**St. Mungo's Hospital, London**

**Mummy P POV:**

"Here dear, drink this down," I told Seph, worried that she would end up in a hospital bed alongside Jimmy and his love, Lily. She did as told, although I doubt she noticed what was in the cup. Seph, like all of us I suppose, was still in shock over what happened last night.

I still couldn't believe the extent of the injuries they'd sustained. We had been led to believe Hogwarts wasn't affected by the war; obviously Dumbledore had withheld information. Jimmy had disclosed the truth at the Christmas hols. He confessed it may have actually been worse than the outside world. The event at Hogsmeade in the autumn wasn't a singular event, rather the violence had been escalating throughout the school year, last night was just another step up. Seph had stunned us when she remarked about how many students had already left.

We'd pieced together the whole story from what little Lily had said with what Seph and sweet Sibéal Cinnéidagh shared, filling in the details. The girls had rescued James and Lily when she used the charmed mirrors to call for help. I had disliked those mirrors when the children were younger. I always knew when they were awake and talking to each other when they were supposed to be sleeping. Now I was thankful my husband had made them. Seph had refused to leave James and Lily, even knowing that Sirius was in bed with another concussion. I suspected she had remained partly out of duty to her brother, and partly due to her desire to hex her fiancé. Their other friends were ensuring he was resting. Seventh year lessons had been cancelled for the day due to the number of students involved in the attack. Seph wondered aloud if there would be any seventh year Slytherins left after this; they'd gone after everyone on Prefect duty. Thankfully the other students on rounds had been spared the veracity with which my children had been attacked.

Lily had told us she and James were headed to the classroom which served as the Prefect's office. So many detentions had been handed out recently that they, as Head Boy and Girl, needed to proctor some of the younger students while they did menial tasks for different professors. They were ambushed by a gang of students, between four and six.

They separated Jimmy and Lily first, although oddly no hexes or curses were used initially. Albert suspected this was done to help the assailants remain anonymous. My boy's leg was kicked sideways, breaking his ankle, and making it impossible for him to stand.

With Jimmy immobilised, Lily was attacked. Someone charmed away her clothing, leaving her in just her undergarments; then they cursed her. We are unaware of exactly which curses were used, though the healers had worked diligently through the night, their attempts were yet to yield answers. While the Cruciatus Curse wasn't used, something almost as damaging to her mind was. Her body was also hexed: boils, slashes and deep bruises covered her skin. She would have scars and most humiliating, her beautiful long hair was cut off.

Most shocking to me, James had claimed our cousin, Annabelle Lewiston, was responsible for Lily's degradation, along with young Mavis MacNair. James suggested this wasn't all they'd planned for his fiancée, as another boy taunted about what he was going to do with her - apparently while Jimmy was forced to watch. It was someone she'd known since childhood, which truly horrified Albert and I. Thankfully the tests which would have confirmed sexual assault all returned negative. Oddly, when Seph heard this she seethed and had to excuse herself to the hallway, as she was frightening Lily.

Jimmy was able to identify at least a few of his attackers. Beside the boy who wanted to assault Lily, Paxton Parkington and Art Hoover were involved. James sustained damage to his liver, due to a broken rib puncturing it and a shattered occipital socket. The last the most dangerous one due to the concussion he'd sustained. We spoke with him for just a minute before surgery, and he thought he saw his cousin, Edward, among the attackers. Like Annabelle, he was no longer a student.

Should Edward and Annabelle be confirmed as being present, the repercussions would be far greater for them, as they is no longer students at Hogwarts. Annabelle, now twenty, would face more severe charges. I thought of my sister, and wondered how she was weathering this new storm. Edward had already been asked to leave Hogwarts from his involvement in planning the autumn attack. Now he could be facing imprisonment. My sister must have heard the rumours that her husband, Josiah, and his brother, Ernest, were colluding with Voldemort. I closed my eyes and prayed she wasn't involved too.

My Albert was at the Ministry now, looking into the situation regarding Edward and Annabelle, and I suspected the rest of the boys. The only one who couldn't be charged by the Ministry was young Mavis MacNair, as she was only fifteen. I wasn't as surprised by Mavis' involvement, she was a troubled girl and had been her entire life. Spoiled by her parents and rarely reprimanded, she'd made Sirius look like an angel as a toddler. I suspected she'd followed her parents and brother's footsteps and fell in, lock and step, with the Dark Lord, or whatever he was calling himself this month.

A monitor above my sons bed began to chirp and beep differently, so I turned to assess the spells, even as a mediwitch entered the room. She withdrew her wand and did a few spells and the sounds returned to their original state. Turning back toward me, she must have seen the worry on my face.

"He wasn't getting enough oxygen," she explained. "I've increased the spell just a bit to compensate."

"I thought his lungs were spared?" I asked. This would be another injury to add to the list.

"They were, but the swelling of the liver and the magic holding his ribs while they heal makes his chest cavity is a bit tight, which causes it to be hard to breathe. This is to be expected," she said gently, taking my hand and giving it a squeeze. She'd been with us since around two, when Lily was brought in from trauma; Jimmy returning from surgery about a half hour later.

"I'm quite sorry, but I cannot seem to remember your name," I stated. I wanted to be sure to share with administration just how caring she had been to us all.

"I'm not surprised with everything you've been through," she replied. "I'm Catherine, and I'll be with you until noon, then I go off."

"Oh, well thank you, Catherine. You have been exemplary. Will you be with us again?"

"I will," she answered. "I'll go off shortly after noon, and then return at midnight. We work twelve hour shifts on this floor. You'll meet my counterpart, Alicia just before I leave. We try to keep the patients with the same mediwitches, as best as we can, for their stay. It helps with the confusion patients with head injuries sometimes have."

"Again, thank you. You've made last night far more bearable." She smiled before leaving the room.

Seph had nodded off in the chair, her head resting next to Lily's legs. It looked like a horribly uncomfortable position, and I was worried what would happen when she awakened. Sleeping like that was liable to give her neck and back pain. Hoping I wasn't causing problems, I withdrew my wand and levitated her to the third bed in the room. Rumour was that Sirius was being brought back, and the bed was for him. If he arrived, I'd awaken Seph, although he would rather have her in his bed anyway.

I sat down in the chair Seph had been, and summoned the step-stool from under Jimmy's bed to rest my feet on, and thought about my three when they were small. Jimmy and Seph had shared a crib early on, then a bed. When Sirius started coming by, the trio insisted on napping together first in Jimmy's bed and then in the one now in Seph and Sirius' flat. They were quite a sight then; little Seph with her mass of red curls between the sloppy mops of the raven haired boys.

At eight or nine I put the kibosh on them sharing a single bed, but allowed them to share a room. When they were twelve, I moved the boys to adjoining rooms on the second floor, with hopes of keeping them apart. That's when the mirrors came into play. Sirius had started sneaking down to be with Seph when they were fifteen or so. She was quite accepting at first, but once she realised Sirius had feelings for her, she tried her best to stop the practice, but he was so persistent with her.

Looking at her sleeping form now, I was nearly as worried about her as I was for James and Lily. She'd obviously lost weight, as her clothes seemed to just hang on her. Dark circles hung like half-moons under eyes. The rosiness was gone from her cheeks and even her lips looked pale and cracked. She had been caring for Sirius on her own since they'd gone back to school. I didn't doubt she did more than her share of the Prefect duties, as well as working hard to keep her academics at their high levels. She still desired to be certified as an Apothecary. Her hope was to return the family shops to solvency; Albert had said that might be an impossibility. Robert had gutted them financially and imposed a system onto the individual shops profits to cover his stealing of funds. The only way the shops would survive would be a dramatic overhaul, and while Seph might be all for it her sisters wouldn't be. As her surrogate mother, I hoped she'd perhaps change her mind and go to work at the Ministry with James and Sirius.

"Rosalyn," Albert said softly as he entered the room. "Are you awake?"

"Yes, dearest," I answered, removing my feet from the stool and making to stand.

"Stay there, dear. What I have to tell you is likely to make you want to sit down."

"Things that bad at the Ministry?" he summoned the other chair and sat down.

"Yes," he said plainly. "I had to quite a bit of interference to keep Sirius from being charged by the Ministry as well."

"What exactly did he do now?" I asked, as the specifics of his attack on the Slytherin students weren't shared last night.

"His brother tried to warn him about the impending attack. Unfortunately, the other Slytherins were tailing Regulus. They thought he was colluding with his brother, ready to switch sides or some other ridiculous shite."

"Albert! I have not heard you say such a thing in years!" I said, shocked.

"I am sorry my love, but it was just that. Did you know that men are forcing their children to take the Dark Mark? What has happened to our world? It was only a generation ago when Grindelwald attempted the same thing. Some of the men who are aligning themselves with Voldemort spoke against Grindelwald! I remember their words when they were the young men who were opposed what their fathers believed. How quickly opinions can change. Has no one retained the morals we were taught when we were at Hogwarts?"

I had not seen my husband so emotionally overwrought in years. He wasn't a young man, and I could see the fear of another debilitating war in his eyes. If our society was split, I knew we would be on the smaller side - those who believed in what was right - and I did not doubt our eradication would be called for. I was suddenly happy two of my children, and the great love of one of them, were before my eyes. I was hopeful Sirius was either with his friends in his special room at Hogwarts or in the hospital ward. I was tempted to charm Sirius and James together, so they'd never be unprotected; but I suspected Seph and Lily would want nothing to do with it.

"So what happened with Regulus and Sirius?"

"Sirius thought Reg had trapped him so that James and Lily would be left vulnerable. Apparently things have become so bad that Remus stays with Seph and and another Prefect boy from Ravenclaw while they do their rounds and Sirius tails James and Lily as back-up. With him meeting his brother, the Slytherins saw their chance. Minerva told me the Slytherin students had been planning this attack for weeks, even involving students who had left Hogwarts years ago. After they'd done whatever they were going to do to Lily, they were taking James to Voldemort."

Panic rippled through me, and I gasped for breath. "Dear God, no!"

"Rosalyn, they consider him a blood-traitor because he is going to marry Lily. We are all considered blood-traitors by the other side. The only possible exception might be Seph, but I think it would only be due to Robert's standing."

"What do you mean?" I asked, aghast.

"Please, do not tell her, but among his papers were letters between he and several Death Eaters. Something to do with foreign financial accounts and the Lancasters," he explained. I was shocked. There was absolutely no way that Elizabeth would ever side with those pure-blood bigots. I couldn't believe Robert would have either, but then again, I would not have believed he would gamble away his wife's fortune.

"I already know, Mr P," Seph said half asleep. "I'm quite certain that at least one of my sisters and her husband are funding Voldemort. If I read the parchments correctly, Henry and Paderau are using the vast Lancaster fortune to that effect. They'd stopped sending father a stipend a year ago," she finished quietly with her eyes still closed.

"In fact, the only sister I know isn't in any way supportive of this stupid pure-blood agenda is Nella, and that's because she and André are Aurors." She sat up, still looking as weary as when she had dozed off. I wondered if poor Seph had slept a whole night since the first of the year. Perhaps I would make her come home with me and force some potions into her so she could rest. "What's the word regarding Sirius? Is he going to be charged?"

"No, he's not," Albert told her and she seemed to let some of the tension go out of her shoulders. "I was able to convince the Magical Law Enforcement folks that while his actions were rash, they actions lacked planning. Premeditation would have most certainly have garnered an assault charge. The MLE agreed to let the school handle his punishment. Minerva suggested that he might need to tutor some third-year students in Astronomy or Charms or perhaps tune the school brooms. Then again, she was quite livid at the entire situation when I saw her earlier. She's also quite worried about you."

"I'm fine," she said half-heartedly. "Barely a scratch on me."

"She was well aware of that," he told her while crossing the room. "Like Rosalyn and I, we can see how hard all of this is on you. You don't have to be so strong all the time," he whispered before pulling her to his chest. Seph finally allowed herself to let go, and held onto him like she did when she was small and the boys would pick on her. Sobs rumbled through her, shaking her now thin frame and echoing against the hard walls of the room. I stood and seated myself next to her on the bed and rubbed soft circles on her back and pushed her hair away from her face.

Catherine came back in and silently mouthed, "Do you want a potion for her?". I nodded that I did and she disappeared from the door, reappearing moments later with a phial.

"Here, sweetie, drink this down. It'll help you relax and get some rest," Catherine prompted and while I expected Seph to blanch at the suggestion, she did not. Instead, she took the small bottle and swallowed the contents in one go.

"They're bringing in two more from Hogwarts, a set of brothers. One is slated to come in here, the other is going to the Spell damage ward. They'll be here any moment," the medi-witch continued.

"The Black brothers?" Seph asked worriedly. "Is it Sirius coming here? What happened to Reg?" She stumbled off the bed and looked like an animal that was trapped. "He wasn't supposed to leave our room. What happened to him now?"

"Seph, right?" Catherine asked and my daughter nodded her head frantically. "Okay, Sirius is coming here because they had a hard time waking him this morning. It's just a precaution, we're going to monitor him like we're doing with James, okay?" Seph nodded, though her movements had lost some of the urgency from before. "As for the other brother, I don't know everything, but the Matron at the school said it looked like someone attempted to burn something onto his forearm."

Seph covered her face with her hands and a pitiful sound left her, something between an anguished cry and a groan from pain. Albert grabbed her and the medi-witch withdrew her wand and levitated her back to the bed. Seph laid on her side, shaking and sobbing, much like she had been doing only a short while before. I watched her with concern; this was so unlike Seph. I suspected she knew more than she was letting on. After Albert's story from before I too wondered if Orion Black was somehow behind the spell wound on his youngest son's arm.

I stood up and directed Catherine away from Seph's quaking body and Albert's gentle touch and calming words.

"The young man they're bringing into the room, he is her fiancé. When he sees her, especially if she is still like this, he will want to hold her. He will not let her go either," I explained. "Can the bed be made large enough to accommodate them both?"

Catherine looked at her sobbing in the bed, "If it will keep her there and let her body relax, then I'll agree to the expansion charms and the overlooking of hospital policy. I'm quite worried about her. She's headed for nervous exhaustion." We both looked back at the frail girl still shaking, although it was slowing as the potion eased her into sleep. "Once she's completely asleep, I'll do a complete assessment of her and start a chart. I'll bring the healers in as well."

"Thank you," I impassionately told her, and she surprised me by hugging me.

BTB BTB BTB BTB BTB

Wednesday, March 1

Potter Manor

In a move which Albert was certain Minerva instigated, classes had been cancelled for the entire week for all students. Any parent who could was asked to come get their child late on Monday night, telling them to await word as to when they should return. Not only had the plan been to attack the Prefects, torture James and Lily before delivering him to Voldemort; the school defences were to be weakened so a later attack by the Death Eaters could be more easily staged. For everyone's safety, Hogwarts was emptied as best it could be. Albus, Minerva, Filius and several trusted Unspeakables were fortifying the castle's defences. Not surprisingly, all the seventh year Gryffindors, as well as Remus's little friend, Alicia, had come to our house. They were helping James, Lily and Sirius recuperate.

We were all sitting around the dining table, enjoying a leisurely breakfast before Albert would go into the Ministry. I suspected he just wanted to hear as much as he could first-hand, so he could keep the rumours at bay; at least for the group gathered here. Somewhere along the way they had become ours, all of them. I'd started referring to them as our herd.

My father had been an avid lover of nature, and we often spent weekends going out into the wilds of Wales and Scotland to observe animals, birds and fish in their natural habitats. One of his favourite subjects were deer. He explained their social hierarchy, and how they cared and communicated with others in their herd. Looking at the table now, his lessons came back to me.

While a herd would always have a dominant buck, it was a doe who really leads the group. When they were little, this was Albert and I; but in the last few months a shift had started. James was the buck, but it was Seph who was their leader. Even when they were little, Seph made sure my Jamie knew who was boss. Since everyone had arrived, they had watched and listened to my girl and followed her actions and attitudes. The lead doe was also the one who would raise the white flag - or her tail as the case might be - to alert to danger and lead the way to safety. The lead doe also never truly sleeps, instead dozing several times a day, as it is her alertness which keeps the herd safe. My girl was acting the same way. I needed to somehow show her I was here and I would ensure my fawns were safe. Their conversation had turned from the quiet, comfortable banter into an angrier discussion.

"How could anyone from OUR house do such a thing?" Sibby indignantly asked. "We're supposed to be the brave and upright ones!"

"Guess the hat can't get it right all the time," Lily said sadly. She clung to James, though careful of his still tender side. "They knew the minute we walked out the portrait, didn't they?"

"I suspect so," James said quietly to her, his lips ghosting over her temple as he did. Lily was so vulnerable right now, I wondered if she'd be able to return and complete her courses.

"I don't get it," Sirius remarked. "From what Reg said to me, it's not so great being part of old Voldy's group anyway. Merlin, I can't believe what they did to him."

"Sirius, it isn't your fault -" Seph tried to consoled.

"Yeah, Gwenny, it is. If I hadn't blamed him, hadn't assumed that he set me up, then Mavis wouldn't have let Lucius into the castle to take him from the hospital ward. If he'd been in our safe place no one would have been able to get at him. He was nearly marked because of me!" Sirius angrily stopped her. Albert had spoken with him about the guilt he had, though I suspected it would only be time which would cool the flaming emotions within him.

"Sirius, you don't know that." Seph scrapped her chair against the floor, tossed her napkin on the table and left. I heard the back door slam and wondered where she'd gone.

"Bollocks," Sirius swore before standing himself and clomping up the stairs.

"Well, we're off to a banner start today," Albert quipped. "Do you know where Seph went, son? I can see her cloak in the hallway, and her wand is on the table."

"Yes, I do, and I'm not telling you. I'll go get her and bring her back," Jamie said, also standing. For a moment Lily looked panicked at his departure, that was until he leaned down and kissed her. "I'll be right back, I promise. You're perfectly safe here." She nodded and bravely smiled at him. James summoned his cloak and Seph's and left through the rear entrance.

At least they were all still on our property. As long as my herd was here, I knew I could keep them safe.


End file.
